Teen Titans: The Symbiotic Heroine
by Z2010Deadmeat
Summary: Co-Written with JinxToTheMinx; Cover Image by Eyes of Inferno on Deviant Art; A What-If story where Carnage and Venom are pulled into the DC Universe by accident and shortly after Carnage gave birth to Toxin. Hiding the Symbiote within a young girl, Toxin's new host is found by the Titans and must now learn how to harness their abilities and become the new Scarlet Spider!
1. Caught In The Web

**UPDATE: While working on this chapter Jinx and I have agreed that it would work better if we added it onto Chapter 1 instead so the story would flow better.**

 **Dead: Hello everyone! Z2010Deadmeat here starting up another symbiote story with my friend JinxToTheMinx. Say hi Jinx.**

 **Jinx:"Hai hai :P"**

 **Dead: Jinx here has been reading over my chapters for my Agent Venom story and one day while we were talking we came up with this little separate idea from it since we are both big fans of the original Teen Titans show. For those of you who are here from the Venom story, I am still hard at work on it and expect another chapter out by the end of the week at the latest. So before we begin got anything else you want to say Jinx?**

 **Jinx: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Leave a review of this story and tell us what you think. Both of us are working on this story and many ideas can pop into our heads and with your opinions we are able to work with them and create a better story! (I swear if you think this is Dead trying to be two people, well you're wrong :P Dead can NEVER type like me, i'm absolutely crazy. Plus i'm an actual FanFiction-er of the site. I have my own stories which I should probably work on...yeah…)**

 **Dead: Plus my grammar is absolute garbage. Trust me when I say she really helped improve the Agent Venom X RWBY story with her help. Check out her account and her stories when you get the chance! So without further ado let's get this party started!**

* * *

To me, photography is an art of observation. It's about finding something interesting in an ordinary place... I've found it has little to do with the things you see and everything to do with the way you see them. -Elliott Erwitt

* * *

" **I don't want to talk about it!"** A humanoid creature composed of a strange red mass hissed between his razor sharp fangs to the similar but larger black creature with a white spider symbol upon its chest as the two battled throughout the burning warehouse. " **The whole thing disgusts me! It's sick!"** The red creature spat before being slashed sharp across the back by the one in black.

" **Too bad!"** The black creature snapped slamming his counterpart into the ground and wrapping a hand around his throat. " **Arrangements must be made! You are number nine-hundred-ninety-nine of our lineage, this means-"**

" **This is none of your business Venom!"**

" **I'm your father!"** Venom hissed to his child while tightening his grip on the red monster's neck. " **Your actions caused us to end up on this world! That means-"** Venom began before a swift fist to the face sent the black being flying backwards.

" **That means nothing! Besides it was your idea to take a little field trip to Stark's lab! How was I supposed to know that machine would bring us here?! What does it have to do with what I refuse to talk about! "** The red monster barked before leaping out the window with its arm stretched out as a red tendril fired out and attached to a nearby building allowing him to swing away in the middle of the night. With Venom leaping out and in pursuit swinging by a white tendril of his own.

" **Don't be ashamed Carnage. It happens to us all!"** Venom shouted out to his son as Carnage snarled.

" **I'm not ashamed! I just don't want anything to do with it is all!"** Carnage hissed as he continued to swing away hoping to distance himself from his parent.

" **But-"**

" **Push this and I'll kill you! I'll finally do it!"** Carnage snapped in anger as he fired several razor sharp tendrils at Venom wrapping around his parent's neck before clinging onto a wall while he held onto the tendril lines. " **Maybe if my host had a little more sentiment. A little more 'human love' for his daddy...some of it would have crossed over to me! As it is, I feel nothing but cold empty content. I HATE YOU DADDY!"** He declared as Venom was gripping at the tendrils wrapped around his neck.

" **Good!"** Venom declared as Carnage leapt into the air once more taking his father with him as the son continued to use his tendrils to swing in the air. " **The relationship between symbiote and father, by our long tradition, be cold and, if need be, downright hostile. Any other way is beyond comprehension."** He explained while still attempting to free himself from his restraint while they swung through the city. " **Carnage I have loathed you like a son. Now believe me this thing that is happening, you cannot run away from it!"** He urged as Carnage narrowed his eyes.

" **If I cannot stop it from being born…."** Carnage began before landing on a nearby building and using the momentum he released the tendrils holding Venom and sent him flying off into the distance. " **...I'll kill it before it's a day old!"** The son declared before leaping off the building and diving into the streets below. Landing onto the ground on all fours Carnage growled, his hands sharpening into claws he began to dig into the pavement. Tearing up the concrete and burying himself deep into the dirt beneath. If he couldn't run from this then he would bury it and suffocate it.

" **RAHHHHHH!"** Venom roared as he fired a tendril line at a nearby building to control his crash before slamming into a wall and fell towards the ground and landing atop a parked car in an alley parking lot. Smashing through the roof and setting off the alarm in the process, much to his ear's annoyance. " **Good talk…"** Venom growled as he crawled off of the vehicle slamming his fist into the hood to silence it before turning to find the owner of said car staring straight at him with his jaw hanging. Taking a moment to look back at the car and then back to the owner, Venom sighed. " **Oh great."** Venom groaned today was just certainly not his day.

-Meanwhile-

Crouching down on the edge of a nearby building's rooftop next to the warehouse -still ablaze from Carnage and Venom's fight- was the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. The boy wonder's eyes narrowed slightly behind his mask as fire trucks and ambulances came to the scene to extinguish the burning warehouse. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something had caused the fire. Based on the two large holes in the top floor of the burning structure as well as the red and white strands of what appeared to be web like strands hanging from the roof Robin was currently on.

Pulling the Titan's communicator from his belt and flipping it open, he pressed the button and spoke into it "Titans, it wasn't just one person. There was two." His eyes looked between the two web-like ropes as one had been tinted red and another had been tinted white. "The same substance is at the scene just like the last incident two days ago. It has to be these newcomers again." He said as an image of an orange skinned girl with green eyes and red hair appeared on the screen to his device.

"They are the same newcomers?" Starfire asked as she floated above the buildings of Jump City and looked down towards the streets beneath her as she searched for the ones responsible for the fire. Though, when the alien had looked, the ropes that Robin had described caught her eyes and were left on some areas like lamp posts as well as windows "It seems they have traveled through the streets but... in mid air." Reaching her hand out, her fingers met the web-like rope and it stuck to her like glue "It's like a Zylot Margna from the moon of Omnar V made these." She said trying to shake the rope free from her hand.

"Zeo-Magna what?" Came another voice as a green skinned teenage boy wearing a black and purple costume appeared on the screen of his communicator. "Please tell me it doesn't eat people!" Beast Boy quickly added worried that whatever Starfire had described was somehow on Earth and on the prowl for a green snack.

"Maybe it will only eat you." A young woman in a hooded blue cloak said to Beast Boy while flying over the city herself in search of the arsonists responsible. "Whoever or whatever did this was clearly using these as some way to get across the city." Raven deduced.

"I think I may have a lead on the new guys in town." Another voice came over the communicator making Robin narrow his eyes as he rose from his crouch. Not noticing the camera flash that occurred from street level below.

"Cyborg? What is it?" Robin asked only to hear his friend and comrade grunt in pain.

-With Cyborg-

A dark skinned man in a suit of cybernetic armor that also covered part of his skull grunted as he was forced several steps back wiping his face clean before looking down at the screen on his forearm.

"Whatever it is, it decided to land on top of my car!" Cyborg said before looking back up at Venom who growled at the metal Titan as he stood in a crouch like a predator ready to pounce upon his prey. While behind Venom was the damaged remains of Cyborg's prized possession the T-Car. Out of all things that had to be ruined, it was his baby with the roof smashed into the cab section and a large indenture embedded into the hood. "Nobody harms my baby!" Cyborg snapped dashing forward and swinging his fist at Venom who easily dodged each of the swings aimed at him.

Before Venom followed up with a swing of his own sending Cyborg flying backwards. " **Back off kid! I'm not in the mood to babysit."** Venom growled turning back to the T-Car and ripping a car door off of the frame and tossing it at his opponent who barely ducked avoiding the projectile as it was embedded itself into the wall behind him.

"And I'm not in the mood to have my own car thrown at me!" Cyborg retorted as his right arm converted into his Sonic Cannon and fired a blast at Venom who leapt into the air fast enough to leave an after image of himself behind in the process as the creature landed on the wall on all fours before raising his hand up and firing a glob of webbing into the cannon and jamming it. "Oh that's just not fair…" he muttered before another web line attached to his chest and flung him into the wall and producing several cracks on the brick before he was flung into the air and back down onto the ground.

" **What goes up must come down!** Venom taunted as he released the web line and landed back on the ground. " **If it's any consolation, boy, I really needed to hit something after tonight."** Venom said moving to the remains of the T-Car and picking the entire vehicle up in his arms and carrying it overhead towards Cyborg. " **My night was ruined because of my child. Now yours is about to ruin your evening as well."** Venom spoke before feeling an alarm go off in his brain and noticing the weight of the car in his hands lightened as it was covered in a black aura and was pulled away from him.

"Sorry buddy, but your night is about to get a lot worse." Robin said with his arms crossed over his chest as the other three Titans stood next to him atop the building as Raven lowered the remains of the T-Car away from the fight.

"Dude...I thought Plasmus was ugly." Beast Boy said looking at Venom who growled in response to that statement.

"Titans go!" Robin declared as the four descended upon the battle. Hurling several of his birdarangs at Venom who backflipped away from the weapons before blocking several of the kicks and punches the boy wonder unleashed to follow up the distraction attack. Grabbing one fist in his larger hand Venom back handed Robin away.

Starfire clenched her hands into fists, watching as her teammate was sent flying backwards in pain and began throwing Star Bolts towards Venom who hissed in pain as several of the bolts impacted and caused the impact points to ripple in pain. Throwing more of her signature attack at the monster, Venom growled as he ducked and swung his arm forward as it stretched into a tentacle and wrapped around her hands before flinging her into a wall.

" **I am going to enjoy beating up a bunch of kids more than I should!"** Venom growled pulling Starfire towards him only to have a dumpster slam into his side and into a wall while it was coated in a black aura. Releasing the Tamaranean and turning his attention to Raven as her hands were coated in the same aura that surrounded the dumpster.

"Azarath Metrion Zint-mmph!" Raven began chanting only to have a glob of webbing seal her mouth shut and preventing her from casting her spell and breaking her concentration on the dumpster. With the magic gone Venom had no issue forcing the dumpster off of him. Only to hear what sounded like an elephant charging him.

Turns out it _was_ a large green elephant, which was currently intent on running Venom over. Spreading his feet out and taking a stance, the symbiote waited until Beast Boy was upon him before grabbing the elephant by the trunk and swinging him overhead and into the skies. Prompting the shapeshifter to quickly switch into the form of an eagle to regain control before he was incapacitated with a glob of webbing sending the bird falling down onto the roof beneath him.

Cyborg was quick to rejoin the fray as he fired a grappling hook and cable from his left arm at Venom's chest which latched onto him. Attempting to reel him in, Venom instead grabbed the cable and pulled Cyborg towards him and slammed his fist into his face when he drew close enough.

This was growing annoying, Venom had more pressing matters to attend to than continue a fight against these brats. At the rate this was progressing, Carnage will have already killed his grandson by the time the older symbiote managed to track either of them down. Venom was no fool either, when the fight had started he saw what the metal man was using. A canon designed to fire amplified sonic blasts. AKA bad news for everything that Venom was, he needed to leave now if he was going to find Carnage. It was that thought that prompted the symbiote to cease this battle. As the Titans regained their footing Venom took several steps back before breaking out into a full sprint towards the teens before leaping high into the air and firing a webline onto a nearby building.

" **Sorry kids I've got bigger fish to fry!"** Venom declared fleeing the scene as the Titans turned to watch the black creature swing away with increasing speed

"He escaped." Starfire said, pointing out the obvious before she turned her gaze to Robin who narrowed his eyes.

"Hey will someone will help me get this off!" Beast Boy cried out as he returned to his normal form as the webbing around his body stretched but remained wrapped around him.

Raven simply ripped the web from her mouth and looked towards Beast Boy who had still been wrapped in webs. Holding her hand out, she used her telekinesis to rip the webbing. Freeing Beast Boy in the process.

"Whatever that thing is, it's after something. We need to stop him before that happens." Robin said watching the direction it fled.

"Then let's go get him." Cyborg said pounding his fist into his other hand.

-Meanwhile-

 _*SNAP*_

 _*SNAP*_

 _*SNAP*_

A creamy skinned, dark haired, seventeen year old girl with emerald green eyes smiled as the photo came out of her instant camera and waved it around a bit to develop it quicker. Dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a black tank top with a red open hoodie, black converse shoes, and a red beanie with several bangs sticking out while the rest of her long hair hung freely behind her. The girl looked at the photo for a moment with a tilt of her head as she gazed at the image of Titan's Tower.

"Not bad, probably should have waited until morning so it would look clearer but I can't deny how cool it looks at night." Scarlet mused slipping the photos into a book that had been sitting in her backpack before zipping it back up while the camera hung from a strap around her neck. The young girl had only arrived in Jump City today with the little money she had left from working an odd job in Metropolis, and already she had a picture of the Teen Titans leader, Robin who perhaps had a perfect pose like his mentor -whom was impossible to gain a picture of- and of Titan's Tower.

Turning back towards the tower again, Scarlet took another look at the place before adjusting her bag resting on her shoulder, turning away, and heading away from the pier and back into the busy night time streets of Jump City where she would return to her tree in the city park. Which she took residence under for the moment. Until she could find another temporary job, it would be the best the teen could do. It didn't bother her that much though, she was use to travelling with little money, and always made sure the knife in her pocket was ready the moment she needed it most. It had been the way she lived her life for the last year or so and there was no point stopping now.

"Everyone stay back this area is off limits for the time being!" Heading down the street Scarlet paused as she heard what sounded like a police scene based on the man's order. Coming from the alleyway next to her, she turned her head to see the sight was indeed true based upon the large number of people crowding the area. Curiosity peeked she turned her attention towards the scene and began heading down the alleyway and towards the crowd gathered. Slipping between the people Scarlet managed to worm her way to the front and all the way to the police tape set up to see the sight.

"What the hell?" Scarlet murmured, it looked as if the pavement had been broken into a million pieces and tore through the dirt. Was this some kind of construction project or something? Interested, Scarlet pulled her camera up for a shot.

 _*SNAP*_

"Hey!" The police officer on scene barked out pointing at Scarlet who jumped in surprise and lowered her camera while pointing a finger at herself in a questioning manner. "Yeah you, mind the camera! Last thing I need is something happening because of you flashing that thing." He said in a harsh and annoyed tone.

"Ok geez officer, rough night?" Scarlet retorted as she took the photo out of her camera. "Not everyday you see something like this, you know?" She continued while slipping the photo into her bag. "I just wanted to take a picture is all." She argued

"Watch it little lady, I'm _not_ in the mood to take anyone to Juvie. Now step away from the scene bef-" Whatever else the officer was going to say was lost as the mound of dirt exploded with enough force to send not only the officer flying onto the ground but many others in the front of the crowd, including Scarlet. As the dust settled many of the crowd began to back up and run away in panic and fear. At the source of the blast was now a small crater in the ground with a lean muscular man naked gasping for breath.

"Gah… **.Venom** neve **r said birthing...** hurt this b **ad…"** Cletus Kasady the host of Carnage muttered in pain that had a mixture of his voice and the symbiote's as more and more red tendrils began to wrap across his body and combine into a single form. " **...Make me feel this wasted…"** Carnage growled as he finished reforming around his host before crawling out of the crater.

Need to find someone to bond the brat with. Too tired to finish the job now. Immediately Carnage's eyes locked onto the first thing he saw, a girl dressed in a red coat with a red beanie. She'll do.

" **Ahh and here is our host for the evening."** Carnage declared moving forward as Scarlet slowly backed away. The cop attempted to draw his gun and point it at the monster only to be backhanded as Carnage fired a web line and drew the dark haired girl close and grabbed her by the tank top as Scarlet struggled in his grip and attempted to reach for her knife in her pocket.

"Let me go you freak!" Scarlet spat out.

" **If I had any spit left in me, I would finish this right now. But you can't go anywhere I can't find you…."** Carnage whispered to the girl as several red and black tendrils unknowingly slithered across his hand and slipped beneath Scarlet's clothes. " **...And that's a promise."** He declared as Scarlet pulled out her knife and rammed it into the arm only for it to not pierce.

"What?" The teen muttered with wide eyes before being dropped onto the ground as Carnage leapt into the air and fired a web line, swinging away into the night. Watching as the creature fled to who knows where. Scarlet could only watch with wide eyes before looking down at her knife as she thought of his words.

"Just what did that…thing mean by that?" She asked herself as the officer slowly rose to his feet and hurried over to Scarlet to make sure she was ok. All the while unaware as the red and black tendrils seeped into skin and vanished without a trace.

-Meanwhile-

' **It's happened, he tried to stop it and almost blew them both to pieces.'** Venom growled in thought as he hid underneath a bridge. " **But I can feel it, there is another one of us on Earth now. I must protect the thousandth of our line! Before its father kills it!'** Venom thought before firing a web line and hurrying towards where he could feel the newborn's presence through the link his lineage held. One that Carnage was able to hide from meaning he had no time to waste!

-Jump City Police Station-

Scarlet was certainly not enjoying her current situation in the _slightest_. The entire reason why the girl was in the station was thanks to whatever that abomination was back in the alleyway. The officer that was on the scene had brought her back to have one of the physicians examine Scarlet to ensure that Carnage had not harmed her in any manner and according to the doctors, nothing was wrong with her. Which had been good on her part. It meant that she didn't have to go to some hospital and receive treatment.

However, that resulted in a different problem for the dark haired teen. When the officer offered to take her home, Scarlet attempted to brush it off as if it was nothing. But it seemed that he could tell when a girl was lying through her teeth about her home and family being just a few blocks away. So here she was, sitting on a bench in the middle of a police station for several hours as they looked up her records to figure out the truth. Speaking of the devil, the officer from before approached with a frown on his face while scratching the back of his head.

"I'll take it I'm not free to go, am I?" Scarlet asked sarcastically as the officer sighed sitting down next to her.

"You're pretty far from home aren't you kid?" The officer asked as Scarlet glared, crossed her arms and turned away from the man as he continued to speak. "Look its nothing to be ashamed of. Other kids have ran away from foster homes too. I know it's only been a year since the accident, but that doesn't mean you can go run off and do whatever you want."

"Says the guy who trusts _kids my age_ to protect his city from _Super Villains_ when the police are outmatched. Besides, I'm pretty sure the woman I was with hasn't even bother to place any missing posters up of me since I have been gone. Did she even sound relieved when you called her? Or just annoyed?" Scarlet shot back at the officer who shook his head and sigh as the girl refused to make eye contact. The cop knew she was right but had no means to retort or argue with that logic involving the Titans.

"Look we can argue about this all night but it doesn't change the fact that you are a _runaway_ and not one of the Titans." The officer responded watching as the girl narrowed her eyes at the mere word he used to describe her. "We are going to arrange a Child Service Agent to take you to the airport tomorrow and escort you back home. End of discussion understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Scarlet said with a mock salute before stretching her wrists out. "Want to cuff me and escort me to my cell so I don't run away?" She asked in a sarcastic tone with a cold look on her face. Scarlet wasn't actually serious but if he did cuff her she'd be really pissed off and put up a fight. There was no way she was going to let the officer cuff her and keep her in the station to prevent any escape attempts.

"We are going to arrange for you to stay somewhere else for the night." The officer said getting up from the seat. "Just wait here and don't try anything or else we _will_ have to lock you up. Understand?"

"Whatever." Scarlet muttered leaning back in her seat and looking away as the officer departed. Maybe she should just try walking out the door and see what would happen, just out of spite for this situation. After all, they wanted to take her back to the wicked stepmom and unlike Cinderella there was no Fairy Godmother or Prince Charming to bail her out of this and save her from the hands of evil. Not like this evening could get any worse for her, right?

 _ ***CRASH***_

 _ ***BOOM***_

Scarlet fell off her seat and onto the floor in alarm as a cop car crashed into the building and was sitting on its side in the lobby, where it crashed into the receptionist desk and almost had done the same to the lady behind it. A familiar hissing sound was heard as a large hulking black mass emerged from the hole the car created. With razor sharp fangs being glossed over by a long serpentine tongue, his large white eyes scanned the room. It looked similar to the red monster that been in the alley earlier that evening. Only this one was easily larger and had what appeared to be a white spider emblem on its chest with the legs wrapped around the sides of his torso and connecting to the emblem on his back.

" **Hello officers, I am looking for my grandchild will you be willing to help me?"** Venom asked as the officers in the room took cover, drew their weapons, and took aim ready to fire. " **I'll take that as a no!"** He hissed before leaping upon the officers with a feral roar as they opened fire upon him.

-Meanwhile-

While alarms and gunfire began to fill the night air surrounding the police station, a familiar red creature was perched on a rooftop watching intently as the scene began to escalate below. Carnage could possibly consider this scenario had a silver lining, while Venom's intention with that insufferable revolting spawn of his was something intolerable. Dear old dad was doing all the heavy lifting for him, while Venom was inside killing everything getting between him and the child. Carnage could kick back, relax and enjoy the show. The minute Venom left with his prize, he would jump both of them and finish the job just as planned. Bonus points for possibly killing daddy in the crossfire.

-Back inside the Police Station-

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap._ Scarlet thought to herself as she crawled away from the chaos of the black monster as it ruthlessly maimed, injured, and killed everyone in its path of destruction. Scarlet crawled under one of the detective desks near where she had sat to watch the scene before her unfold and had hoped this monster wouldn't come for her next. _Just make it to the door, all I have to do is just make it to the door and run like hell._ She was nothing but a seventeen year old girl and right now the cops were the only ones capable of dealing with this. Hell, maybe they couldn't even fight back with the way the monster had been injuring and killing innocent officers with ease!

With gritted teeth, Scarlet crawled out from beneath the desk and rose to a low crouch to move quickly away from the battle. Using whatever was available for her to remain hidden before continuing to put distance between herself and the monster. Just keep moving towards the back and escape through a window, that was the plan. That is before Scarlet felt something attach to the back of hoodie and suddenly pull her towards the grasp of the monster in question.

" **There you are."** Venom growled holding Scarlet by the back of neck as she tried to reach back and pry herself free. Even if the cops hadn't taken her knife away, it wouldn't make any difference based on the attempt with the red monster. All Scarlet could do was watch as the remaining cops that were still standing aim their weapons at the monster. Fearing to fire now that this creature had a hostage in its grasp. Like it would matter anyway based on the bodies lying on the floor, now as a result of them attempting to shoot the guy.

"What is with you freaks?! Why do you keep wanting to bothering me?!" Scarlet snapped in frustration as she could hear Venom chuckle in delight.

" **Relax kid think of me as your family in law. Now come along!"** Venom declared throwing Scarlet over his shoulder dashing out of the station before firing a webline and swinging away from the area. " **I can't take the risk of Carnage finding either you or Toxin! At least not until he is ready to defend himself."**

"Who? What are you talking about!" Scarlet shouted over the sound of the air rushing past them as Venom fled the bloodied scene. Another loud roar drew both of their attentions as Venom was blindsided by a red blur sending them hurtling to the ground. Pulling Scarlet close, Venom shielded her with his body as they slammed into the middle of a street, tearing several chunks of the road up in the process. While cars skidded out of the way with roaring horns and others hitting the brakes to avoid the unexpected appearance of the creature.

" **About time you did something useful pops."** Carnage laughed as he landed on all four several feet away before rising to his full height. The visible grin on his face obvious as Venom hissed in anger at the sight of his son slowly approaching while his right arm shifted and morphed into a razor sharp blade.

" **Not now Carnage!"** Venom hissed slamming Scarlet into a wall and webbing her into place against the brick building. " **Stay put I'll be right back."** Venom ordered as he moved towards his son cracking his knuckles.

"H-Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Scarlet yelled as she tried to pull her arms out of the webs but it had been no use. If the black-suited monster was so intent on keeping her safe, he was doing a bad job. Leaving her in the open and being pinned to the wall with webs and no way to escape? Yeah, sure, that was keeping safe from harm..

" **Why are you so intent on keeping that brat alive?! Who are you kidding Venom?"** Carnage asked slashing his father across the chest who hissed in response before ducking underneath a swing at his skull. " **You're a cold blooded killer up to your eyes in blood just like me!"** He roared before a fist was slammed into his abdomen.

" **This is different, when Toxin grows up he'll be an ally-"** Venom said pulling Carnage into a headlock.

" **Who?"** Carnage interrupted as he threw Venom over his shoulder and into one of the cars a citizen left behind while fleeing the scene.

" **It is the name I have given to my grandson. Fitting, no?"** Venom asked rising from the car only to have several small discs fly into his body and explode making him hiss in pain while Carnage was forced to back flip away from several green bolts of energy thrown at him.

" **WHAT NOW?!"** Carnage roared in frustration turning to the source as Venom facepalmed.

" **Great them again…."** Venom groaned as sure enough standing a short distance away from Venom and Carnage was the Teen Titans.

" **Friends of yours?"** Carnage growled turning his full attention to the group of newcomers.

"Oh yeah the best." Raven muttered sarcastically in her usual monotone voice.

"Friends that are going to kick your butt!" Beast Boy yelled out, waving his fist in the air.

"One's that get upset when you trash their car!" Cyborg said obviously still upset over the damages Venom inflicted to the vehicle earlier.

" **Look I just want to kill the girl, let me do that then I'll kill the rest of you, deal?"** Carnage said motioning to the restrained Scarlet. Only to receive several more Star Bolts courtesy of Starfire and a car engulfed in a black aura slamming into him from above. Releasing a feral roar, Carnage ripped through the car, throwing a bladed axe that had been produced from his body at the Titans as they dodged the attack and engaged the symbiote.

Growling, Venom swung his head to Scarlet for a moment contemplating just leaving now with his target. Why not? If Carnage kept them distracted long enough, he may be able to get enough distance in time before his son slaughtered them all. Scarlet on the other hand, glared at Venom, clearly wanting to be released from the webs that kept her from going anywhere. Looking at the teens, she yelled

"Can someone break me free already?!"' Scarlet protested as Venom grinned.

" **Gladly…I do not care what Carnage does to them regardless"** Venom said, approaching the teen and in a few swift movements tore Scarlet free and like before, began to escape the scene by swinging.

" **You are not leaving that easily! When I get my hands on you I'll rip both of you apart!"** Carnage roared in rage as he broke out into a sprint before firing a red web line out and giving chase.

"Looks like we found both of them now." Beast Boy said as Robin narrowed his eyes.

"And they do not sound like friends or allies." Starfire pointed out noticing the hostility in Carnage's voice before he began his pursuit

"Then we go after them. We need to save the girl with them." Robin ordered his team as Beast Boy shifted into an eagle and took flight while Raven and Starfire also took to the skies in chase of their opponents.

-Meanwhile-

"Can you _please_ tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you both fighting over me? Is there something you want?" Scarlet demanded, watching from her position on Venom's back as Carnage was catching up to them. _That red guy is pretty dang fast..I'm scared to even think what will happen if he got his hands on me. By the sounds of it, he wanted me dead. But I don't know what I even did!_ Scarlet thought trying to understand what was happening to her all of a sudden.

" **Look child, it's a family matter!"** Venom stated barely avoiding a red tendril spear that flew past his head before it dissolved away into nothing.

" **One that I am going to solve once I get my hands on both of you!"** Carnage shouted forming another spear he lunged, slicing Venom's webline which sent him descending down towards the ground before firing another and barely pulling up in time to avoid crashing into the ground. While Scarlet screamed with her eyes closed as they nearly plunged to their death prompting the black symbiote to let out a growl.

" **Just hold still long enough for me to put you out of your miseries!"** Carnage snapped as a Starbolt slammed into his back and nearly making him lose his grip on the web line he had.

" **What is with you and shooting at me with those….. whatever they are?!"** He demanded turning to see Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy chasing him now as well.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" Raven chanted as another car was slammed into Carnage sending the monster crashing towards the ground.

"Put the girl down now please!" Starfire called out towards Venom only for a roar from behind made the Tamaranean look back to see Carnage once again airborne as his arms shifted into axes which he threw at the three Titans, forcing them to weave out of the way.

With the fight behind escalating by the second, Venom fired a webline taking a sharp turn down a different street hoping to shake off his pursuers. Only to slam into a shield of energy courtesy of Raven and barely control his descent to avoid harming Scarlet. Which led to Venom smashing straight through a stain glass window, belonging to a cathedral in the city. Which caused Venom to unfortunately drop Scarlet on the upper level -unharmed- where the church's organ piano stood while he landed on the bottom floor crushing several pews with his immense size and weight.

Adrenaline had been running through Scarlet's blood as she slowly got up onto her feet. Scarlet had finally been free of Venom's grasp, but she was not safe from harm yet. An obvious assessment of her situation as Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy entered through the ruined window to see the sight of Venom rising up once more, ready to fight.

As Raven and Starfire flew forward to engage Venom, Beast Boy however, flew towards where Scarlet was as she regained her footing to make sure the girl was alright. Shifting back into his regular form he approached her only to hear a dark chuckle overhead as the one responsible was hanging off the glass that wasn't shattered by his hands and feet stuck to it.

" **A church, how ironic. Perfect place for a sinner to find exactly what he needs for salvation."** Carnage said dropping down in front of Beast Boy and Scarlet as his arm sharpened into another blade. " **The blood of the innocent."**

"Stay back!" Beast Boy shouted to Scarlet as he transformed into a grizzly bear and dashed forward and swung his claws at Carnage. Only to be smacked away by a tentacle from Carnage's other arm sending the shapeshifter back into his human form and crashing into Scarlet who stumbled backwards into the organ piano.

The dark haired teen's body accidentally pressing into the keys of the Organ keys, causing it to release a bellow of improper musical notes booming throughout the cathedral. Carnage released a pained scream as he gripped his head in agony while his red form began to wither and convult erratically from the sound of the music being produced.

Wait.

Music.

Sound.

Emerald eyes quickly darting down below to where Raven and Starfire was fighting the older symbiote, Scarlet could see the music was having an adverse effect on him as well! That's it! High sounds that were too much for their ears had some sort of severe effect on both monsters! Their screams sounded like they had been in pure agony.

"They can't stand noise…." Scarlet said before turning to the Organ Piano and slamming her hands onto the keys as the organ produced more musical notes filling the church halls with its booming sound. The anguish of the symbiotes roaring in pain and falling to the ground was all the confirmation Scarlet needed to continue sweeping her hands across every key upon the instrument to inflict more and more pain upon the monsters.

They were suffering so greatly their own bodies were turning against them. The Titans could only watch as it looked as if the symbiotes were attempting to split itself in two as they would catch sight of traces of human flesh beneath the withering mass of tendrils.

" **Too much! Too much!"** Venom cried out suffering the worst of the effects as he gripped his head in pain trying to dull the music out but to no avail.

" **Curse you child! Curse you!"** Carnage screamed wanting to kill Scarlet more than ever but knew it was impossible now, his body was in too much agony to function. He needed to flee!

Barely able to stand, Venom broke out into a sprint which had him slamming through the main doors that had began leading out of the cathedral while Carnage leapt through the window, damaging it further before barely firing a webline in time to avoid slamming into the ground.

Once Scarlet was certain the creatures were gone did she cease playing the organ. A sigh escaped her lips as she then turned her back to the organ and sat down, leaning against the large instrument and closing her eyes "Well that's finally over.." She muttered feeling the events of the night finally catching up with her.

-Later-

"Yeah after she started playing the piano they went crazy and made a run for it!" Beast Boy said to Robin as the Titans stood gathered in front of the cathedral as Scarlet was sitting on the steps away from them so they could speak in private.

"You mean they hated the sound of her playing or what?" Cyborg asked confused by Beast Boy's explanation.

"He means they seem to have a weakness to sound. They appeared to be in pain by the volume the music was being played at." Raven clarified.

"As the loud sounds were occurring, I noticed that their bodies were showing human skin." Starfire pointed out. "It was as if there had been humans wearing the creatures like costumes."

Robin frowned in thought at the news concerning these two new strangers. So far what they knew was that while they displayed similar abilities, they were not allies. In addition to not only learning they were potential humans using some kind of costumes sensitive to sound but they were both obsessed with the girl sitting nearby. Something was not right, why were these two so interested in her?

Continuing to sit on the stairs, Scarlet watched the team but heard nothing between the team. Her distance had made it impossible to pick up who or what they had been talking about. So she propped her head up on her hands as her elbows rested on her legs _They're the good team as far as I know. So I really shouldn't worry about what they'd say or do. After all..they did basically save me. Trying to stop those guys from taking me and-or killing me._

Starfire glanced over at the dark-haired girl with her green eyes and before her friends could ask what she was doing, she floated over to Scarlet and sat down next to her "Do not be sad, new friend." She said with a warm smile and took the girl's hands into hers. Getting Scarlet's full attention "I am Starfire, what's your name?"

Scarlet couldn't help but smile in return to the Tamaranean "I'm Scarlet. Just like the color ." Something about Starfire seemed to have brightened her mood. _Finally_ , something happy and joyful for once today and not out to make her life a living nightmare.

"It's nice to meet you, Scarlet!" She then smiled widely with a giggle and hugged Scarlet. Surprising the girl in the process before she let her go "I do like that you enjoy the color red as well!"

The fact that this girl had been very cheerful after a rough night was very shocking. But Scarlet didn't mind this at all. She couldn't help but laugh softly which had Starfire tilt her head a bit in question "Oh don't worry about it, Starfire." Scarlet said before adding "It's nice to know that someone can smile, as well as make me smile after a crazy night of being chased and carried around like a ragdoll."

"Being sad all the time isn't always a good thing. I like to make people happy." Starfire replied as she began floating to move in front of Scarlet. Taking her hands and making the young redhead stand. Starfire then smiled "I'm sure the others would like to greet you!" With that, Starfire led Scarlet to the team "Cyborg, Robin, Beast boy, and Raven," said the Tamaranean as she rested her hand on Scarlet's shoulder as the other would motion between the team and Scarlet "I would like you to meet Scarlet! Scarlet, here are my best friends on earth, Beast boy, Cyborg, Raven and Robin!"

With a nervous laugh, Scarlet raised her hand and waved a little bit "Hey there." She said feeling awkward introducing herself to a group of superheroes basically. If the situation had called for it she would take a picture with her camera right then and there. Too bad her camera along with her bag had been left at the police station when Venom attacked.

"Its nice to meet you, but I need to ask you a few questions concerning those two creatures." Robin said seriously as Scarlet lost her smile and her expression turned into a frown. Of course the apprentice to Gotham's Dark Knight would want to bring everything back to the matter at hand.

"I'm just as in the dark as you guys are concerning who those two were or what they wanted." Scarlet said with a shrug of her shoulders. "All I know is that one is protecting me from the other, who is trying to track me down and kill me. I don't know why either, I encountered the red one first in an alley but it fled shortly after that. The black one mentioned something about someone named Toxin but I have no clue what that even means or who this person is." Scarlet explained as Robin's frown deepened as he looked at the others for a moment then back to Scarlet.

"I think you should come with us for the night, those creatures could be back soon and it may be best if we see if there's something they might have done to you." Robin advised as Scarlet shrugged her shoulders. It was either go with the group of cool superheroes to their place, or go back to the destroyed station and possibly be killed by the monsters before she is even sent back to foster care.

"Alright...sure better safe than sorry right? Or in this case dead..." Scarlet said muttering the last part under her breath with a nod as she followed the Titans away from the scene.

-Later at Titans Tower-

Scarlet wasn't certain how exactly they got their hands on this kind of technology but she certainly couldn't deny how freaking cool this place was! Never in her life, did Scarlet think she would get to be inside a superhero's headquarters, especially Titan's Tower! Eyes wide like a kid in a candy shop, she abided by Cyborg's request to not touch anything for the time being as they led her to their infirmary. For the next two hours they ran tests on her, taking a sample of her blood, scanning her body, and so forth in an attempt to determine what about this girl had interested Venom and Carnage so greatly. The equipment they had here was easily superior to what the doctor back at the police station had used earlier. Sitting atop a bed in only her black tank top and shorts, Scarlet watched as Cyborg looked over the results on a large screen next to her. While the rest of the Titans were scattered throughout the room.

"There's some kind of anomaly inside your body. Can't figure out what exactly it is but it's there. It's strange. I've never seen anything like this before in my life." Cyborg explained.

"How much you want to bet those crazies are after it?" Beast Boy asked aloud as Scarlet's frown deepened before looking down at the floor. That's what they were after? Something inside of her body? Could it be connected to whoever this Toxin person was?

"Is...whatever it is inside me going to hurt me?" Scarlet asked looking up at Cyborg who shook his head.

"Your vitals are fine, and nothing seems to be abnormal." Cyborg said, looking back at the screen showing her condition. "Heart rate is normal, white and red blood cells are normal. Whatever this anomaly is, it's not hurting you." At least not yet, it was left unsaid but it was clear that everyone was thinking it.

"We'll keep looking into it, maybe you should get some rest." Robin suggested to their guest while it went unnoticed to her, the look on his face was noticed by his fellow teammates. The boy wonder had a sneaking suspicion as to what was occurring and why she was a target for one of the two creatures. The moment he was out in the hallway did he hear someone follow him out as well.

"Robin? Is something concerning you?" Starfire asked as she normally grew worried whenever she saw her friend and teammate like this. "Do you think there is a connection between Scarlet and these new foes?" She asked as Robin nodded making sure they were out of hearing range before he spoke.

"It's how Scarlet described the way they knew each other. The black one had been related to the red one. As a hostile father and son relationship. Both of which were fighting over the same thing. The black one's grandson has something to do with Scarlet." Robin explained piecing together what he could based on the events that occurred tonight.

"Do you believe Scarlet knows the whereabouts to this Toxin and that is why they pursued her?" Starfire asked perplexed as Robin shook his head.

"Maybe, but she is still connected to it somehow Star. I just don't know how but after what happened in the cathedral, I bet there is more to those two creatures than we realize. Not two humans just wearing some kind of enhancement costumes." Robin finished crossing his arms as his mind continue to run through what little facts they had surrounding these newcomers. Deep down, he knew this wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

-Later that night-

Scarlet turned on her side with an annoyed groan for what felt like the thousandth time in the infirmary bed. Sleep was all but impossible to the young woman after everything that had occurred to her in the last twelve hours. It was a terrible exhaustion in her bones that prevented sleep no matter how hard she tried. It was going to be morning in just a few hours and she had yet to even sleep for a minute. How did the Titans manage this after every threat they stopped? Then again, they were pros and possibly just managed to grow numb to this kind of thing.

"Alright I give up." Scarlet declared aloud to herself as she sat up in the bed and tossing the pillow down onto the ground. Swinging her feet off the bed and getting up, she headed over towards the sink present in the room and turned on the faucet to wash her face clean. It might have been a bad idea but it was worth the shot, maybe it'd relax her so she'd be able to pass out easier. Turning off the water, Scarlet looked up at herself in the mirror while blowing a loose strand of her dark hair out of her face in the process. The reflection in the mirror displayed exactly how the girl was feeling at the moment, sleep deprived. Well not like it could get any worse right?

" **Hello?"**

Scarlet nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around with hands gripping the sink as she looked around. Emerald eyes quickly searching every inch of the room for the person who had suddenly spoke only to find nothing in response.

Maybe it was just her imagination? Yeah that was it! The two monsters had scared her to the point of traumatizing her! She was so tired she was beginning to hallucinate from the lack of sleep. Maybe one of the Titans was pulling some kind of sick twisted prank using some kind of PA system? Right?

" **No it was none of that. It was me."** A deep but childlike voice replied making Scarlet squeak in fear before looking around again.

"Ok...very funny...whoever you are...joke's over, you can come out now…" Scarlet said backing further into the sink. Where was this prankster at?

" **Turn around and look in the mirror."** The voice said as Scarlet blinked in confusion. Slowly turning her body towards the mirror, what she saw made her pale. The sight of what looked like dozens of red and black tendrils moving across to where her tanktop exposed her collarbone. Fear immediately clung to her stomach as she quickly pulled up her top to see if it was happening anywhere else on her body.

It was.

The tendrils were rippling and moving towards the spot on her collar as Scarlet let go of her clothes allowing it to fall back in place while she took several steps back from the mirror.

No

No

No no no no no

One of those things, WAS INSIDE HER!

" **Please don't panic!"** The childish voice begged

Unfortunately for the voice, that is exactly what Scarlet did.

* * *

 **Dead: Like Jinx said at the top please review/favorite/follow this story**

 **We'll try to answer any questions you guys have in the reviews to the best of our ability.**

 **Anything else we are forgetting Jinx?**

 **Jinx: ...No xD**

 **Dead: Until next time then folks!**


	2. Little Toxin

**Dead: Hello everyone welcome back for the second installment to our story!**

 **Jinx: I hope you like this so far!**

 **Dead: After some debate Jinx and I decided to place our story shortly after the start of Season 2. What this means for the events of canon? Well just wait and see folks. Without further ado onward!**

Inside the home of the Teen Titans we would find Scarlet currently against one of the walls within the infirmary, attempting to desperately remove the mass of tendrils on her chest. Her movements were quick, frantic, and erratic as she was clawing at the spot with all of her effort to remove the mass on her body to no avail.

"Get off me! Get off me! Get off me! Get off me!" Scarlet panicked as her breathing was picking up and becoming ragged to the point she was nearing a panic attack. She wasn't going to become one of those monsters! There was no way she was going to turn into whatever the hell those two were!

" **STOP PLEASE! I didn't mean to startle you I'm sorry! I didn't know how to introduce myself!"** The voice begged inside her mind now sounding extremely upset by the situation.

"Why? You're one of them! You're going to make me into one of those freaks aren't you?!" Scarlet demanded of the voice. She had to get the Titans! Maybe they could get this thing out of her before it was too late! Hopefully they could kill it to prevent whatever it was planning to do.

" **No! No! No! I'm not! Please don't hurt me! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"** The voice cried out in sadness. The words alone made Scarlet come to a dead halt as the mass of tendrils seeped back into her skin and vanished.

"What?" Scarlet asked blinking for a moment in sheer confusion as she heard the voice sniffle.

" **I don't want to die…I...didn't mean to hurt you. I was just born….I didn't know how to introduce myself."** The voice said meekly as Scarlet's breathing began to slow back down.

"Just born…..wait a minute…..if you're like them, then…" Scarlet continued as she recalled the name the black monster spoke of earlier.

" **Then that means I must be Toxin? I guess so. I really don't have a name besides that. It doesn't sound that bad actually…."** Toxin said as Scarlet blinked again.

"Wait….I didn't even say that, are you…."

" **Reading your mind? Yeah….wait! Don't panic! Please no more panicking! I am only hearing your surface thoughts! I'm not reading your memories. I won't invade your privacy."** Toxin urged as he explained

"Alright alright..I won't panic...even though I really want to right about now.." Scarlet said as she moved back to the mirror "At least you can only read my surface thoughts. I wouldn't want you digging into my head." The voice was clearly innocent. It hadn't been hostile like the red creature. Actually, the voice was like a legitimate child.

" **Do you mean papa? The red one is my father Carnage, while the other one -the big one- with the spider on his chest is called Venom, he's my grandfather."** Toxin revealed

"So your dad is a psycho killer while your grandfather is like a hero/killer? That sounds rather nice doesn't it." She said with sarcasm in her voice before adding "Since you're in my posession, you're not going to end up like either of them." Staring at herself in the mirror, Scarlet asked another question "Why don't you show yourself again?"

" **You won't be upset again if I do? Promise?"** Toxin asked shyly worried she would begin to go into another frenzy state of distress if he did.

"I don't think there would be a reason for me to freak out as I did. You surprised me is all. I'm actually asking you so i'll expect it. But, to make you happy, I promise I won't panic again." Scarlet said with a soft smile beginning to grow on her lips.

" **Ok…."** Toxin said hesitantly as the mass of tendrils began to appear on her collarbone again just as it did before. Only this time it didn't move as quick like earlier.

Scarlet watched as the tendrils began to appear again, slowly moving through her skin "Is this all you can do, Toxin? I mean...I know you're an infant and all but, you're already speaking to me and moving these things around my skin."

" **Oh I can manifest fully, actually!"** Toxin said with a hint of excitement in his voice before a short pause occurred. " **Would it be alright? My species can fully manifest around the person we are bonded to."** Toxin said but now the emotion in his voice had dulled back down to before

"Will you be able to remove yourself from me? To where i'm not in a suit." Scarlet asked.

" **Yeah!"** Toxin quickly said as the tendrils on her began to spread and grow, wrapping around her body and shift. Feeling as if it was warm water running across her skin before it took solid shape into a skin tight suit with her torso covered in a deep shade of red while her thighs were covered in black material with red boots that came up to her mid calves. While on her arms, her biceps were also black with red gloves that went up to her elbows. Finally the tendrils slowly moved and formed around her face taking shape into a mask with the red color and two large white lenses to see through. " **Ta-Da!"** Toxin said a bit giddy.

Scarlet's eyes widen as the tendrils formed the suit around her body "Woah.." she said, looking down at her hands and arms. The colors all the more made her like it. Aside from the black of course "This is what you can make?" When she lifted her eyes back to the mirror, she spotted the mask that also had a hood covering her head "It even comes with a hood? That's so cool."

" **Well you were subconsciously thinking of it and I wanted to impress you with the design you were thinking of."** Toxin revealed sounding a bit happier now.

"Well call me impressed." Scarlet said, turning and taking a good look at what she could see from the mirror "So, since you're doing all this cool stuff, would you mind telling me what you are?" The more information, the better.

" **I'm a Symbiote. The thousandth generation of my….line...lineage? Yeah that sounds right! I think…."** Toxin began unsure of himself which was followed by several stutters. " **Oh right...well um...my race is meant to seek out hosts. We need a host in order to survive and -we- in turn, make them stronger! My line specifically has some pretty cool powers! Oh like the wall crawling! Or….YEAH the Spidery sensey thingy!"** Toxin said struggling to explain how he functioned.

Scarlet couldn't help but giggle and she shook her head "How do you know all of this? You're a newborn. I haven't told you anything even though I know close to nothing about what you are. Or, well, not so close to nothing now that you told me some things"

" **Oh! Well actually it's genetics! I came into contact with Grandpa through you so I was able to absorb his information. Unfortunately...I think Grandpa suffered some kind of trauma that made him forget the rest of our line. I can't remember anything past the host he bonded to that allowed us to get most of our cool powers….Or something..."** Toxin explained sounding a bit down about the last part

"Genetics huh? That's interesting." Though, it was sad that his grandfather knew nothing of the past Symbiotes before him.

" **You really think so?!"** Toxin said sounding happy at the comment his host said.

The teen nodded "Yeah. Us humans don't have that. We're kinda just..born and then hopeless without the guidance of a..." Scarlet began before pausing, knowing Toxin would be able to read that if she continued that train of thought. "Toxin, if Carnage is your father, why was he trying to kill you?" Scarlet asked, now understanding why Carnage wanted her dead but it wasn't normal to want to kill your child after birth. Babies were beautiful things in life. So why did Carnage want Toxin dead?

" **He didn't want me."** Toxin confessed. " **Daddy is bonded with a serial killer guy who thought the concept of him giving birth to me was nasty. Plus….daddy didn't want me because we get stronger with each…...gen...gen...gene?"** He said struggling with the words

Scarlet spoke "Generation, little Toxin." A little nickname for a newborn Symbiote. Cute right? Even though she doesn't know what he actually looked like.

" **I heard what Grandpa said earlier. I couldn't talk yet but I heard him...he wanted me to be used against daddy and help him cause chaos."** Toxin explained. " **Grandpa doesn't care much for you…...what is it you call yourselves? Geez….umm...humans! That's it. Grandpa wanted me as his partner to help him with his own goals."** Toxin said

"Your family is greedy in every direction." Scarlet said as she continued to look in the mirror at the reflection of the mask before her. "What exactly do you want, Toxin?" She asked

" **Oh? Um. Well. I don't know? I was just born and I really have no clue."** Toxin revealed sounding genuinely confused about the concept of desires. " **Well what do you want to do? Is there something you want?"** Toxin asked as Scarlet sighed and feeling her desires, he caused the mask to peel back while she pulled the hood down.

"I don't know either." Scarlet said turning away from the mirror and moving to the wall before sliding down onto the floor against it. "I really have nothing left in this world Toxin, all I do is go from city to city. Taking odd jobs here and there while I take pictures of everywhere I go. My biggest worry before tonight was just getting to the next town. Now however…." Scarlet said trailing off.

" **But as long as I am with you, daddy and grandpa will keep coming after you….well I can go if you want."** Toxin finished shocking the young girl. That alone made the teen beleive Toxin was different in comparison to Venom and Carnage. It may be due to his naivety from being born so soon but Toxin was so innocent and kind, it was hard for this symbiote not grow on Scarlet emotionally.

"You think i'm going to kick you out? No way, I'm already starting to like you. You're definitely not like your family!" She couldn't let the little guy go already as it was, in a way he was like her. Someone with no one else in the world to care about. "But maybe we can help each other out!" Scarlet realized as she could feel Toxin's curiosity rise. "You said you have powers right?"

" **Yeah? They are supposed to be stronger than daddy's and grandpa's too."** Toxin reminded his host who smiled. The excitement inside of his host only grew as he spoke and it made him wonder what exactly she was thinking of doing.

"Well, then how do you feel about seeing the world while you're still young?" Scarlet asked with a grin.

-Meanwhile-

" **About time I found you pops."** Carnage spoke as he dropped into an abandoned warehouse where Venom was currently laying low in. Landing with a soft thud, the son watched as his father growled at him and prepared to fight.

" **Leave Carnage, I am in no mood to deal with you again."** Venom hissed in anger.

" **Still have a splitting headache from last night too? Well too bad, 'cause I know something you would want to hear."** Carnage said as Venom remained ready to attack. " **Your precious grandson, 'Toxin' and his host are the current guests of the children that jumped us yesterday! What does that tell you?"** The annoyance laced in his voice at the development of the situation involving Toxin clearly present as he glared at his father.

" **Nothing I am not already aware of! No thanks to you for that matter!"** Venom snapped as he leapt forward and grabbed Carnage by the neck and hoisted him off the ground. " **It was thanks to your meddling that I lost the chance to raise Toxin to become my new partner."** He stated tightening his grip on the red symbiote's neck.

" **I wasn't the one who led the local heroes to them now was I? I recall one of them mentioning you smashed up their car."** Carnage countered with a strained voice as he created a blade on his arm and stabbed Venom in the wrist to release him. " **I think now the two of us can agree it's only a matter of time now before that infernal spawn of mine develops enough to become an issue."** He explained as Venom gripped his injured wrist while it began to heal.

" **Unfortunately, for once I have to agree with you. It is just a matter of time before Toxin begins to ramble on about power and responsibility just like that annoying spider from our own universe. I will not have a grandson with a sense of morals and becomes a problem like Spider-Man!"** Venom growled out as Carnage grinned at the words his father spoke.

" **Glad to see we can agree on killing him now. Just stay out of my way pops and I'll have this taken care of before lunch."** Carnage declared turning to walk away as Venom released a laugh.

" **Is that so? Tell me what exactly is your plan? The Teen Titans are held up in that giant letter in the middle of harbor and the only bridge that connects to it drops beneath the water when they do not want visitors. Do you plan to swim the whole way?"** Venom laughed as Carnage turned and hurled a tendril knife at him which was easily dodged.

" **So? I'll just kill someone and hijack his boat! Then I'll go in and murder everyone! I'll paint the entire place red with their blood!"** Carnage snapped as he marched to stand face to face with his parent.

" **Yeah? Do you think they are foolish enough to not have security in place? Especially now that they are aware of our weakness to sound? Think you ignorant child! We need to face them now on our terms before they have time to adapt and learn from our previous battle."** Venom explained with his own voice rising in volume as the argument grew more and more heated.

" **We? Oh don't tell me, you actually want to try another father-son bonding moment between us again? That worked out sooooo well with sending us both to this universe last time."** Carnage retorted sarcastically crossing his arms with a laugh of his own this time as Venom narrowed his eyes.

" **Consider it an extremely brief alliance then if it will help you sleep better at night. It's the only way we will be able to deal with Toxin now."** Venom answered as Carnage dropped his arms to his side while shaking his head.

" **Ok fine, what's the plan old man?"**

-Later-

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower, it was now early morning as the Teen Titans were busy going over the security footage from the night before in their living room. Why, you may ask? Upon awakening that morning Robin had decided to check in on their guest, Scarlet, to make sure she was ok. Only to find an empty room with a note greeting him. The note was vague of Scarlet explaining that she appreciated everything they did for her, but she felt it was best if she took off to avoid drawing the attention of the two monsters from before.

"I can't believe she just left like that! After everything that happened she just left because she felt like it?!" Beast Boy exclaimed breaking the silence filling the room in the process.

"Maybe Scarlet wanted to try to avoid bringing more trouble?" Starfire asked "She felt like a burden, maybe?"

"Or she was hiding something, she didn't want us to discover." Raven stated with her arms crossed as they watched the footage of Scarlet rising from the bed and heading over to the sink.

"Or something she didn't want to find out herself. Look there!" Robin said pointing at the screen as they watched Scarlet jump in shock and look around before asking aloud if anyone was there to an empty room. As they watched Scarlet continue demanding someone to reveal themselves.

"There can't be anyone else in that room, the tower's security would have alerted us if someone else had attempted to sneak in." Cyborg said perplexed as Robin narrowed his eyes when Scarlet turned back to the mirror and began to panic clawing at her chest.

"She's trying to get something off of her." Robin noticed

"Hallucinations?" Beast Boy asked as he looked from the screen and towards Robin. "I mean, we clearly can't hear what she's hearing…"

"That can't be it, I would have picked something up in the scans from the last night!" Cyborg said as Scarlet began to calm down and turned back towards the mirror as she continued talking to someone. "The only thing I found was the-" the words died in his throat as they watched a mass of red and black tendrils wrap around Scarlet's body and covered her from head to toe in a suit with a hood.

"The anomaly." Robin said with a grim expression.

"Could this be the Toxin, that the villains from last night spoke of?" Starfire asked with wide eyes and hands over her mouth at the sight wondering if Scarlet was being tortured, or possessed by the being.

"At least we know what the two of them were fighting over now." Raven said as Beast Boy turned to her in confusion.

"We do?" The shapeshifter asked as his brain tried to piece it together.

"They need hosts. Human hosts to survive. Like the ones you saw inside the other two" Robin said as they continued to watch Scarlet from the footage. "Scarlet said she confronted the red one first and after that, it and the black one were in pursuit of her. The red one may have implanted one inside of her then" He theorized

"Ok, but then why go through the effort of trying to kill them both a few hours later?" Cyborg asked confused as they watched as the suit on Scarlet break back down into tendrils and vanish before she moved to her bed and picked up her remaining clothes and left the room.

"I don't know…." Robin said rewinding the screen and pausing it on the picture of Scarlet in the strange suit. Something was not right about this, they needed to find her quickly before those other two did. Something that would unfortunately have to wait as the tower's alarm system went off indicating there was trouble occurring in the city.

-Meanwhile-

' _So let me get this straight. You and the others technically don't belong in this universe?_ ' Scarlet asked Toxin through their mental link as she walked down a street in Jump City.

" **Yeah, from what I gained from their memories they...uh...got sucked into some kind of hole...what kind of hole….not a rabbit hole...not a golf hole…..worm hole!"** Toxin exclaimed happy he figured it out. " **They were originally from a different Earth but they went and tried to steal stuff from some lab and were beaten up by a superhero named Spider-Man!"** Toxin said as Scarlet rose a brow while sticking her hands in her coat pockets.

' _Spider-who? Wait you said Venom bonded with someone who had spider like powers and got some right?'_ Scarlet asked noticing the similarities.

" **That's right actually, Spider-Man was Grandpa's original host before they got into a fight and separated. Grandpa got pretty mad over that and has been trying to kill him ever since."** Toxin summarized

' _Well that's not very nice. Trying to kill his original host. Maybe he should learn to say he's sorry and try to bond with him again. All your family wants to do is kill others..'_

" **Yeah...the spider guy was pretty against that stuff. He had something grandpa considered bad. Mo...mo...molars? No. Moats? No. Morals? Yeah! Morals! Didn't like killing people and wanted to save them instead. Guess that's why things didn't work out...we symbiotes only seem to be good at killing stuff I guess…"** Toxin said sounding a bit depressed at the thought.

' _Don't stress over it Little Toxin, you're not them. Don't forget that. You can be your own perso- err symbiote.'_ Scarlet explained sensing his mood pick up a bit.

" **You mean that? Thanks Scarlet!"** Toxin responded as the host would be able to practically hear the smile in his voice as they continued to walk. " **So where is it we are going again?"** He asked as he was still only using their connection to talk through their minds.

' _The police station, I left my bag and my camera in there last night when Venom attacked. I'm not leaving Jump City until we have them. Once we get them, we put as much distance between us and the other two as possible. Hopefully we'll be in Central City by the time they realize we left. '_ Scarlet explained her plan to her new friend. There really was no point for either of them to hang around until Carnage and Venom showed up again. Why, so a repeat of last night could happen again or when they figured out how to remove Toxin the Titans would hand her back over to the police who in turn would ship her back to foster care, while Toxin was sent to suffer in some lab or be killed? Screw that.

" **Are you sure it was a good idea to leave the Titans like that, Scarlet? They may be upset with you for sneaking out."** Toxin asked curiously as she sighed looking up in the sky for a minute.

' _It's not like we have much of a choice, Toxin. I don't want to go back to that woman or stick around here and wait until round two with your folks. They are the Teen Titans! They can handle anything! I'm just some girl who is good at running, so that's exactly what I am going to do. Run.'_ she explained her reasoning. What other answer was there? It was the only thing she could do and it was something she knew best. Sure the idea of becoming a superhero herself with Toxin abilities had crossed her mind. Saving the day and being adored by millions was the thought of any child who grew up in this crazy world watching people in costumes doing it on a regular basis.

" **You know that Spider-Man I mentioned? He always had a saying, want to hear it?"** Toxin asked suddenly as Scarlet pursed her lips.

' _What was it?'_

" **With great power comes great responsibility."** Toxin said as Scarlet remained silent and continued down the street.

-Fifteen Minutes Later Outside Jump City Police Station-

Watching from afar Scarlet took in the sight of the damaged station with a groan. This was just great, after Venom's little visit the entire place was still on high alert. No doubt ready to defend itself should someone try to kick the cops while they were down. With so many guards on patrol it would be a miracle if she would be able to sneeze in their direction without them noticing. Let alone sneaking in.

' _I did not think this part through at all. Got any suggestions?'_ Scarlet asked Toxin who hummed in thought for a moment.

" **Oh! Oh! Oh! I know!"** Toxin said happily as his tendrils moved across Scarlet's body and wrapped around her form and began to shift, taking form into something new.

Once the process had finished Scarlet looked down at herself to see that she was now dressed in the black and white body armor of the city's special forces. Complete with a helmet and visor for Scarlet too look out of.

" **I even changed your appearance beneath the armor in case you have to take the helmet off! Just be careful and not lose it since it's still part of me. Do you like it? Do you?"** Toxin asked excitedly hoping his host was impressed with his camouflage abilities.

Scarlet couldn't help but let out a light laugh "Yes yes I like it. Very clever indeed. You're making me like you more and more." She said as Toxin laughed happily across the mental link. Moving towards the police station, Scarlet did her best to act casual to avoid drawing suspicion to herself.

With the disguise in place, it hadn't been difficult to sneak inside. The moment she did however she regretted what awaited her the moment she stepped through the doors. Stains. Stains from the blood of those who perished last night during Venom's assault. The sight made Scarlet sick to her stomach as she was forced to hold back the urge to vomit in her helmet. They were still in the process of cleaning the scene up as the smell of bleach and disinfectant filled the air.

All those people, those men and women who possibly had families. Gone all because of two insane monsters, because of her being in the station last night. No, do not think about it! Scarlet was here for her camera and backpack nothing else. The minute those were in her possession she was out of this place and Jump City for good. Unfortunately for Scarlet, both her camera and bag were not on the bench from last night. Someone must have already moved them somewhere else.

' _Ok so they either stashed it with evidence or they have it in a forensics lab and are going through all my stuff. Just gotta find where that is'_ Scarlet thought to herself relying on her understanding of how law enforcement worked thanks to the hundreds of different shows that revolved around it.

Heading down the hall while trying to stay in character, Scarlet heard it everywhere she went. People mourning the loss of their comrades. Some were talking about making donations to the widowed families.

They were all gone because of her.

No, keep moving forward.

They had loss their friends because of those monsters.

The forensics lab was just ahead. Yet the guilt forming in the pit of her stomach made it that much harder to walk.

" **None of this was your fault Scarlet."** Toxin spoke up breaking the disguised teen out of her thought process. " **Please don't be sad because of what Grandpa did to them."** He assured his host as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

' _I can't help but feel sad for these people. They did nothing wrong and they still had to suffer…let's just get my stuff and get out of here.'_ Scarlet thought back to the symbiote as she opened the door to the lab where a scientist was currently looking over a case file while sure enough Scarlet's belongings were laid scattered out on the table.

"Morning sergeant. You're here early. Still no luck finding the monster?" The forensics scientist asked.

"Uhh no, the lieutenant wanted me to come by and check to see if you were able to find any clues with the girl's belongings." Scarlet lied noticing how different her voice sounded as a result of Toxin's camouflage ability.

"Besides the fact the girl loves taking pictures? Nothing. Poor thing really." The scientist said shaking his head as he shut the file and moved over to Scarlet's scrapbook and opening it up. "The first picture in its is one of her family before the accident. Can't imagine how rough that was." He said as Scarlet was clenching her fists as the man continued on.

"Oh?" She asked to continue her ruse.

"Yeah just a little over a year ago lost her parents and brother in a car accident. Sole survivor and moved into foster care which is never easy, especially for a teenager. Make matters worse when the person who you end up with in foster care gives us a call first thing this morning once the news hit." The scientist revealed as Scarlet tilted her head slightly.

"What happened was she worried for her foster daughter?"

"I wish, the minute the news revealed what happened to her. That woman called to inform us to not bother bringing her back. Said for us to give her to someone else instead." He revealed shaking his head as the news really didn't surprise Scarlet. Why would her foster mother start caring now? Especially not everything that had happened to her since last night.

"Ahh sorry for the rambling, sergeant." The scientist said with a smile before hearing his computer ping.

"It's not a problem." Scarlet said as the scientist turned back to her and began moving towards the door.

"Well I won't hold you up any longer, got some fresh evidence coming in for another case. You take care Ms…." the scientist began to ask.

"Uhhh...Johnson. And you too Mr…." Scarlet lied hoping he wouldn't suspect anything with the generic name.

"Haney, but my friends call me Bob." he said before saying his goodbyes and taking his leave.

As soon as Bob had left the room, Scarlet took no time in gathering her stuff and putting it back into the bag ' _We gotta take this before he comes back. This is our only window, Little Toxin.'_ As soon as she got all her items into the bag, she zipped it shut and put it over her shoulder.

" **We'll be noticed with the bag if we go out there….oh wait! Give it here quick!"** Toxin said as a patch of tendrils opened up on Scarlet's hip but did not reveal flesh but instead what looked like a void. " **It's another trick we possess we can store items inside a tiny dimensional pocket.**

Scarlet looked at the tendrils and hesitated for a brief moment ' _Well i'm loving your tricks. Keep up the good work.'_ Then she tossed the bag into the void ' _Just don't lose my stuff and we'll be fine.'_ ' She said as the tendrils reformed into the disguise. Exiting the room, Scarlet took a deep breath to calm her nerves. As if hearing the sadness of the cops wasn't bad enough she had to listen to some random guy go on about her past. Fantastic.

" **Hey...I'm really sorry you lost them Scarlet…"** Toxin said with sympathy in his voice.

' _Toxin...please...don't bring it up right now, ok? I'm not mad or anything, it's….just something I don't like talking about.'_ Scarlet thought back sharply and received only silence in response as the pair quietly left the police station.

-Meanwhile-

Standing in a building that had been under construction, were the two Symbiotes. Carnage looked pleased as he smirked at the sight of the hostages they had found to serve as the perfect lure for his son. Four humans bound inside of red webbing as they hung upside down in front of them.

" **Do you really think this will work? We could just kill them all and quite literally cut our losses."** Carnage suggested sitting atop a pile of steel beams while resting his cheek against his fist.

" **I'm sure this plan will work. Now, be patient, Carnage. We can't kill the citizens no matter how much you want to. Not yet at least."** Venom ordered as he heard Carnage muttered 'killjoy' under his breath.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Venom***_

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Carnage***_

Venom ducked as he watched several discs fly by his head and impact against a partially complete wall detonating upon impact. While Carnage leapt over several Starbolts launched at him from behind. Turning around both father and son turned to see the Teen Titans standing before them.

" **Seriously what did I do to deserve you throwing those things at me while I have my back turned! I haven't killed anyone"** Carnage snapped while pointing a clawed finger at Starfire before adding " **Not yet."**

" **Tell us where Toxin is now and I will try to hold Carnage back as he guts you alive one at a time."** Venom offered while motioning to his son who glossed his teeth with his long serpent like tongue.

"How about no, dude…." Beast Boy said creeped out with revulsion written across his face.

"We're stopping you right here, right now. Titans go!" Robin ordered as he pulled his bo staff from his belt and extended it to full size. Sprinting forward as the rest of the team followed their leader into battle.

" **Dibs on the green one and the can opener!"** Carnage said leaping forward as both his arms sharpened into bladed axes. Descending upon Beast Boy, he swung at the green skinned boy only for to hit nothing but air as the shapeshifter transformed into a mouse to avoid the attack before transforming into a rhino and charge into Carnage and send him flying into the air. Who quickly landed upon the ceiling upside down.

"Gotcha!" Cyborg said converting his arm into his Sonic Cannon and firing a beam straight at the red monster who leapt out of the way and landing in front of Cyborg before slashing him across the chest and flipping over the metal Titan and slashing him on the shoulders with both blades. Releasing a cry of pain as sparks discharged from his damaged armor, Cyborg turned around and fired his cannon straight at Carnage only to miss once more at the creature's speed and agility.

" **Too slow** _**tin man**_ **~"** Carnage laughed

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Carnage***_

Turning around Carnage quickly stretched his hands out to grab the charging green bull by the horns and throw him straight through the floor above them. Laughing at the sight Carnage was quickly slammed into a wall by a blast from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon prompting him to release a painful scream as his symbiote began to react violently from the blast before calming down as he laid there on the floor non responsive.

Meanwhile Robin was assaulting Venom with his Bo Staff. Each blow forcing the larger creature back before he grabbed the piece of metal in his hand and snapped it in two. Back handing Robin away, Venom was forced to raise his arm up as a volley of Starbolts assaulted him from above. Rolling out of harm's way, Venom fired a webline at the downed Boy Wonder and hurled him into Starfire sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as her aura coated several heavy steel beams before she threw them directly at Venom and slamming him into the ground. Bending the bars so they cuffed his wrists to the ground along with his feet Raven then watched as the monster struggled against his restraints.

" **Oh how cute...you actually think this would stop me."** Venom laughed as he roared ripping free of the restraints in an instant and hurling them at the three teen heroes before him. " **But we are only just getting started."** He laughed bending one of the beams in his hands.

-Meanwhile-

It had taken some bargaining but Scarlet had managed to hitch a ride with a trucker who was currently refueling his semi-rig at a local gas station. Whom said he would take her as far Metropolis which was more than enough for her to breathe a sigh of relief. While waiting, Scarlet was currently looking through the racks inside of the gas station for a snack to hold her over for the time being. ' _Hey, Little Toxin?'_ She asked through the mental link ' _Are you able to taste what I eat by any chance?'_

" **Yeah, I can experience a lot of the same things you do. I can even share knowledge directly through our link. You could learn everything I know in a couple of seconds but that's a two way street."** Toxin revealed.

' _Now that is cool. Alright, well, you get to taste one of the amazingly bad but good tasting snacks in America. Bad as in it's not healthy for you but it's so good!'_ Scarlet smiled and giggled softly, something which drew the attention of a family consisting of the parents and a small three year old girl before they moved on paying her no mind.

" **Sounds like fun! Oh can we try this stuff you call...chocolate first pleaseeeee?"** Toxin begged his host as unknowingly to both of them a man entered the station. While the family moved up to the cashier to pay for their snacks.

' _I guess so. I mean, there are so many options of chocolate really. You have the plain chocolate, the chocolate covering a cookie, caramel inside a bar of chocolate. The options are endless.'_ Scarlet looked over the various chocolate bars ' _Which one would you like?'_ Before Toxin could answer however, the sound of the three year old girl screaming drew her attention.

Up at the front counter the man who had entered but a moment ago had a gun drawn and was aiming it at the cashier who had his hands up in the air. Ducking behind the rack Scarlet had been standing in front of to hide, the teen could hear the man demanding all the money in the register. Loudly threatening the lives of not only him but the family.

"Give me the money man! I'm not screwing around. I'll blow all of your heads off!" The robber announced, waving the gun back and forth with wide eyes and shaky movements. Something that was making the child to start crying as tears streamed down her face while her mother held her close.

' _Ok Scarlet just get to the door. Get to the door…'_ Scarlet was telling herself as she remained in a crouch and quickly moved between the racks to avoid the robber's gaze. However as she watched the robber swing his gun back to the family, it made the dark hair girl pause in her steps. The look of fear on plastered on their faces, and sent a chill down Scarlet's spine as her mind began to recall what had occurred at the station earlier that day. All that death and sadness. Now someone was on the verge of gunning down innocents just because he wanted a few quick bucks.

What happened next felt like a blur as adrenaline coursed through Scarlet's veins. Her pace increasing with each step. The man shocked as he spun around towards the source of the sudden sound the gun discharging as the three-year old cried out.

 _ ***BANG***_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _ ***BAM***_

 _ ***CRASH***_

 _ ***SMASH***_

Scarlet watched as the man smashed through the glass of the station's door from where she had tackled him head on. Thinking the impact would only knock him to the ground. Not send him flying into glass. Taking several shaky breaths Scarlet blinked a few moments before turning to the cashier and family seeing the stunned looks on their faces.

"You ok?" Scarlet finally managed to ask them. Watching as the three year old stared at her for a moment before fighting her way out of her mother's grasp and hugging the teen by her legs.

"You saved us!" The three year old said as she began to sob again but this time they were tears of joy.

"Thank you so much young lady. Bless you!" The father said gratefully as Scarlet smiled weakly resting a hand on the child's head while the mother and the cashier began to express their own gratitude.

' _This...this feels weird….'_ Scarlet thought to herself looking down at the child. It was unusual for her to be brought into the center of attention. To actually be…

" **Useful?"** Toxin suggested adding his two cents into the thought.

' _Yeah..useful..'_ The feeling that was alien to her. Every other situation Scarlet found herself normally ended with her going the opposite direction and running. That was what she always did. When her family died and she was sent to foster care, she ran. When Venom came for her at the station last night she ran. When she found out about Toxin, she ran.

" **What about when the fight from last night ended in the cathedral. You saved their lives by figuring out our race's weakness to sound. You could have run then too but you didn't. You were….brand…..brake…."** Toxins struggled as Scarlet closed her eyes.

' _Brave. That's the word you're looking for, Toxin."_ Scarlet said, feeling odd at the mere mention of the word, _brave_. Was she really brave or was it just luck? As this was occurring the tv behind the counter went off announcing an emergency news broadcast.

" _We are currently live here in downtown Jump City. Just half an hour ago_ four _citizens were abducted from the streets at random by two red and black monstrous beings and were taken to the construction site for the new STAR Labs branch right here in the city."_ The reporter said as Scarlet looked towards the screen to see the live footage atop the unfinished structure making out the distinct appearances of Carnage and Venom. Who were currently engaging the Teen Titans in battle.

" _The Teen Titans have arrived on the scene but as you can see. Even they are having difficulty with these new foes. One has to question who these new villains are and what their motives are. We will remain on the air as the situation develops!"_ The reporter said as the image on the screen changed back to the news station.

Scarlet clenched her fist in anger as she watched the news. Those two were working together now?! They were trying to draw her out to get to Toxin there was no doubt about that. They wanted him, that's why they were going this far with taking captives now and fighting the Titans. Something had to be done about them! They could not be allowed to keep doing this, they had to be stopped! What would Scarlet do about it though? A petty robber is one thing but two villains as dangerous as them? That was a completely different league!

" **Scarlet, I can help. If we fully open the mental link you'll understand how to utilize all my abilities, but in order to work perfectly in synch we need to keep the link open."** Toxin said to his host as she listened in silence not making any move physically or mentally. Uncertain of what she should do. Nothing was stopping her from leaving right then and there. Yet nothing was stopping her from staying and fighting…

-Meanwhile-

Atop the unfinished building Beast Boy was seen being smashed through another wall courtesy of Venom while in the form of a bear. Landing on his side Beast Boy groaned in pain as he reverted to normal as Starfire crashed through the ceiling from the floor above. "What the heck are these guys on?!" Beast Boy asked in disbelief as Starfire rose back to her feet shaking her head.

"I do not know but we cannot give up yet. The battle has not yet ended." Starfire said as her eyes began to glow along with her hands before she flew towards Venom and slammed into the black symbiote.

Raven had been thrown across the concrete with a web covering her mouth. She may have not been able to chant her three famous words, but she was able to use her telekinesis on anything. As her skid came to a halt, she hurried back onto her feet and held out her hand, a steel beam covered in black aura started to fly full speed towards Carnage.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Carnage***_

Leaning out of the way from the steel beam Carnage fired a webline at it and hurled it straight back to Raven forcing the magic user to dodge the attack.

" **Oh I didn't think I would be having this much fun today!"** Carnage laughed firing another webline to grab Raven and pull her towards him and hold her by the throat. Lifting her up over his head with he slammed her into the ground with a laugh before turning his blood lust filled gaze upon Robin next who was slowly getting back to his feet after the last assault from the red symbiote. " **Now where were we?"** He asked

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Venom***_

Venom flipped over several swing Cyborg attempted on him as both of his Sonic Cannons were now out of commission courtesy to the excessive amount of webbing covering his hands preventing him from accessing them. Sweep kicking Cyborg's feet out from under him, Venom turned his attention to Starfire grabbing her own fist in mid swing watching as the Tamaranean struggled to gain dominance. Ramming his knee into her Starfire's abdomen the symbiote watched as the Titan gasped for air before he threw her on top of Cyborg.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Venom***_

Venom stretched his arm out into a tentacle and slammed it into the bird form of Beast Boy who attempted to try and attack him from behind. " **Pitiful children…."** Venom muttered as Beast Boy reverted back to normal once more. " **Carnage are you done up there?"** He shouted above them as Carnage descended through one of the holes they had made during their battle.

" **Yep, so when can I start killing them?"** Carnage asked as Venom groaned in annoyance.

" **Do you see Toxin around?"** Venom asked

" **...No.."**

" **Then no!"** Venom snapped as Carnage growled in frustration as he motioned to their downed opponents.

" **What, and give them the chance to get back up? I have been playing along like the good little son but I'm getting restless! I want to kill something,** _ **someone**_ **!"** Carnage argued as the two began to bicker with one another.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Venom***_

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Carnage***_

" **What?!-"** both symbiotes shouted turning to the direction that their danger sense was setting off before a pair of feet rammed straight into Carnage's chest sending him flying into Venom which caused both symbiotes to go tumbling across the floor and nearly off the edge.

"What the heck was that?" Cyborg asked looking up as he slowly crawled to his feet as a red and black blur landed in a crouch in front of both him and Starfire facing Carnage and Venom directly.

Beast Boy lifted his head and looked towards the figure with wide eyes "It's Scarlet!" He yelled as Scarlet dressed in Toxin's suit slowly rose to her feet only now upon the torso to her outfit was a large black spider symbol with the legs stretching down to her waist and up to her shoulders with a matching one on her back.

" **Ahh the prodigal son arrives! About time**." Venom growled flipping back up onto his feet while Carnage did the same as he formed an axe in his hand.

" **Yes now die!"** Carnage growled hurling several axes at Scarlet who remained where she stood as they approached with the lenses of her masks narrowed as if they were actually eyes.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***_

As they neared Scarlet dodged each with relative ease before forming her own Tendril spear and throwing it at Carnage who merely tilted his head to avoid the attack.

" **Oh this is getting interesting!"** Carnage said " **My own son, bringing his new host into battle. How exciting!"**

" **Well that wasn't very nice."** The black creature said as he and Carnage reassumed their fighting stances" **But welcome to the party. We were just getting started."**

" **The party ends now."** Scarlet said as she broke out into a sprint towards the two older symbiotes as they charged for her as well.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Venom***_

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Carnage***_

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***_

Flipping over Carnage, -who was attempting to slash Scarlet with his claws- delivered an airborne axe kick to Venom's skull and causing the oldest symbiote to crash to the ground from the force. Turning around Scarlet ducked and weaved out of the assault from Carnage's claws as he was forcing her back from his vicious onslaught. Seeing an opening, Carnage swung his claw forward intending to impale her directly in the abdomen before it was stopped as his opponent grabbed him by the wrist.

" **Not bad for a newborn!** " Carnage laughed before using his free arm to materialize an axe and swing it at Scarlet's face forcing her to let go and block with a mass of tendrils hardened into a shield on her arm as the recoil from the attack forced her back again.

" **But you lack experience!"** Venom roared swinging his fist at the girl, as she spun the shield to face him to take the impact and send her flying into a concrete pillar, hard.

' _Ok this isn't going well...Toxin are you ok?'_ Scarlet asked mentally to her symbiote as she fell to the floor on all fours.

" **Yeah I'm fine. Grandpa is right though, neither of us really know how to fight like them."** Toxin said across their mental link as Scarlet gritted her teeth while looking up at her opponents.

' _Just hang in there,'_ Scarlet urged Toxin as she fired two web lines composed of red and blue tendrils to two pillars in front of her. Pulling back on them Scarlet slingshot herself forward feet first towards her opponents.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Venom***_

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Carnage***_

Both father and son dodged out of the way as the teen bonded with their grandson soared past them. Unable to react in time as Scarlet fired a webline at both of them pulling them along with her and over the edge of the building.

With all three falling to the ground below, Scarlet was the first to react by releasing her hold on the the web lines pulling Carnage and Venom before firing a new line onto the building and pulling up to avoid crashing down onto the ground below. Looking back towards her opponents she saw they too had followed her action and were now swinging back towards her.

Landing on the top unfinished floor of the building Scarlet turned as Venom drop kicked her down onto the ground. Forcing herself back up to her feet, Scarlet uppercutted Venom sending crashing back down onto his back only to suddenly feel a web line wrap around her neck courtesy of Carnage. Hands quickly grasped at the line as she was struggling for air trying to free herself.

" **How delightful, first I kill you then I'll take great joy tearing Toxin out of your corpse and finishing him off for good."** Carnage laughed watching as Venom rose to his feet once more grabbing a metal rod from the construction supplies laying about. Intending to use it to impale Scarlet with it.

Just as Venom neared however he was hit directly in the back by a beam of blue energy making him howl in pain as his symbiote reacted violently to it. Turning around to face the one no doubt responsible was Cyborg with his hands now free of the webbing with the rest of the Titans standing next to him showing signs of fatigue from the battle so far but still ready to fight.

"Sorry for the change of plans, but this ends now." Robin said with narrowed eyes as Carnage laughed at the notion as he continued to slowly choke Scarlet to death with his web line before she sharpened her fingers into claws and sliced the web to shreds before turning to face him with him. .

Priming his cannon to fire again Cyborg unleashed another sonic blast as the black symbiote leapt into the air to avoid it only to have Starfire slam him into the ceiling and throw him to the ground. Growling, Venom didn't have time to even react as Robin hurled several discs at him which froze his legs in place instantly the moment they made contact with him.

"Keep hitting him!" Robin ordered his teammates as he launched the explosive variant discs at Venom as Cyborg fired at them the moment they made contact with Venom causing the monster to continue to cry out in pain as he was sent flying backwards. His symbiote barely under control at this point as he was forcing it to stay attached now. No choice now, Venom had to flee or he risked losing more than the chance to kill Toxin. Carnage was on his own now, as Venom leapt off the building firing a web line to escape the scene.

" **I should have put that infernal spawn of mine in the cop instead! It's even more disgusting to see him having that wretched symbol on his chest just like that other blasted hero"** Carnage growled as he and Scarlet locked blades they each produced on their forearms both struggling for dominance.

" **Why are you getting nervous? Are you afraid Toxin and I can beat you now that your dad isn't helping?"** Scarlet taunted disengaging the lock with a spin of her body and slashing Carnage across the chest diagonally.

" **Do you think this will matter? Beat us now, we will keep coming for you. Both of us want you dead. We won't stop. No matter how long it takes. Together or not, we** _ **will**_ **hunt you till the deed is done"** Carnage said sweep kicking Scarlet before she rolled out of the way to avoid the blade stabbed into the ground in the spot where she was.

" **Then Toxin and I will be ready!"** Scarlet roared kicking Carnage square in the jaw before flipping back onto her feet. Bringing her fist down upon his head as rage coursed through her body as she continued to hit Carnage over and over again forcing the older symbiote to one knee in the process. The force from each blow growing stronger to the point the ground beneath Carnage was beginning to crack.

" **Keep coming for us! I won't run! I'll make you run instead!"** Scarlet declared as she threw Carnage directly through a wall and into a separate room, sending him falling to the ground. The red symbiote growled as they looked up at Scarlet just as the Titans approached her from behind.

" **So go on. Run. Now."** Scarlet growled watching Carnage rise to a crouch.

" **Don't think that girl will keep you safe junior. I will finish you off one day.** " Carnage promised Toxin before turning and diving off the building and swinging away.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Beast Boy suggested as Robin turned to the edge where the red cocoons still hung.

"We have to make sure the hostages are safe, they can wait." Robin said before turning to look at Scarlet as she turned to face the Titans pulling down her hood as her mask began to peel back to reveal her bare head. Her long dark hair billowing free as she looked at the Titans with an awkward smile and waving.

"Hi guys….guess Toxin and I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Scarlet said nervously as Robin crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you both do." He said, clearly not amused as Scarlet's shoulders slumped slightly with her head hung low.

-Later that evening-

" _It would seem Jump City today has a few new players on the street today._ " The tv news anchor declared showing a cut of the battle atop the building earlier that day with Carnage and Venom visible. " _Not only are there two new villains out to cause trouble amongst the populace, but we also have a new hero on the streets as well."_ The anchorman said showing a shot of Scarlet clad in Toxin's symbiote. " _Coming to the Teen Titans' aid to turn the battle in their favor one has to wonder what are the motives of this young woman. Is she connected to the new villains appearance? Is she a solo type or will she be joining up with Jump City's own hero team?_ " He asked the audience as Robin turned off the TV and turned to face Scarlet.

After the battle and ensuring the hostages Venom and Carnage had taken were safe. Scarlet was taken back to Titan's Tower where she had been placed on the couch with her hands in her lap, where she explained everything that had occurred to her since Toxin revealed himself. Assuring them five different times in her explanation that Toxin was different in comparison to the older members in his lineage.

"Why did you leave when you found out about Toxin?" Robin finally asked after turning off the TV.

"Yeah we were just trying to help." Beast Boy said as Scarlet looked down at her feet.

"I guess that's the big question isn't it?" Scarlet said with her eyes glued to the floor before finally looking back up at the heroes. "It's always been my answers to problems. When something I don't understand how to deal with occurs, I just run away from it. The more distance I put between me and it, I think is solving the problem. To run and not look back...except this time I looked back." She said.

"Why did you look back?" Cyborg asked.

"While I was on my way out of the city for good, the gas station we stopped at was being robbed. I had this feeling that i've never had. I felt..helpful. I saved a Family and their little girl as well as the store clerk. That's when I saw the report on the tv about Toxin's family." Scarlet explained.

"I won't lie you really helped turn the fight around today against both of them." Robin said as Scarlet shook her head.

"I wouldn't have been able to stop Carnage if you hadn't drawn Venom's attention. They weren't lying when they had more experience than me when it came down to it. I'm just a girl who loves taking pictures." Scarlet said holding up her instant camera hanging around her neck to prove her point. "I got lucky because Toxin is stronger than his father."

"Well you could certainly use some help with your fighting style and help with learning how to fully utilize Toxin" Robin said as a small smile formed on his face.

"Plus we could use some help the next time those creeps show up." Cyborg said patting Scarlet on the back as her eyes widened.

"Are you…?" Scarlet began looking at the group before her the words dying in her throat and instead she opted to ask Toxin. ' _Do you really think they are about to….'_

" **It definitely sounds like it doesn't it?"** Toxin said through their mental link.

"Are you wanting me to join the team?" She asked meekly backing up slightly as her mind tried to process such a question as Robin nodded with a smile. "Uh well...you know...I was only planning on staying in Jump City until I had enough money move on. You know that's what I do and I mean me being part of you guys I would crampen your style..." Scarlet said as her words grew quicker and quicker until Starfire grasped her in a tight hug that nearly crushed the air out of her.

"We want you to stay here Scarlet! You will not crampen any style here!" Starfire laughed as Scarlet turned a shade of red as bright as her beanie and hoodie.

" **Why not stay? It could be a lot of fun! Plus they all seem so nice...besides the purple haired one."** Toxin said noticing Raven had remained silent throughout the whole conversation.

' _Geez you too now!'_ Scarlet thought to Toxin as he was now suggesting she joins up with them.

" **I can feel your emotions and they say you want too."**

' _I thought you could only read what I was thinking at the moment!'_ Scarlet said as she struggled to free herself from Starfire.

" **Well that kinda changed after you opened your mind to me so you could learn how use my powers. That makes us...plumbers? Pantsers? Panzers? Panthers?"** Toxin said struggling as Scarlet rolled her eyes with a small smile

' _Ok_ _ **Partner**_ _I'll do it. I'll do it sheesh.'_

As she could feel Toxin's joy for accepting him as a partner and for agreeing with him.

"Ok ok I'll join you guys but I'm still Scarlet and no costumes for me please. I already have Toxin for that." Scarlet said aloud through Starfire's bear hug as she let go.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy cheered jumping up into the air with a laugh as Raven shook her head at his enthusiasm. "But come on you got to let us give you a name! Something cool and awesome sounding!"

"Something not by you then." Raven muttered as the shapeshifter spun around and glared at her while the other two Titans laughed.

 _ ***SNAP***_

The laughter died as Scarlet took a picture of the scene in front of her before looking at them with an innocent smile. "What? I like to take pictures of memorable moments like these." She said taking the photo out of her instant camera and shook it a few times and showing to the group.

"Aww come on you didn't get my good side!" Cyborg said as Scarlet laughed softly. It was odd to say the least concerning the strange feeling forming in Scarlet's stomach. For once it felt like she found somewhere where she belonged in life.

No not just her.

Somewhere where both her and Toxin felt like they belonged.

-Meanwhile-

Carnage sat perched on top of the city's bridge watching Titan's Tower from a distance with an audible hiss beneath his breath. Two attempts on his son's life, end in nothing but failure. So be it, he would bide his time in the shadows. Sooner or later they would slip up and that would be when he would strike.

-Elsewhere-

Sitting in front of a large screen, a figure watched the news broadcast over and over again pertaining to the battle with Carnage and Venom with growing interest.

"How intriguing. There are three of them, with one now alongside the Teen Titans it would seem. How promising." Slade said to himself as he leaned back in his seat in thought. Thing truly were about to become interesting.

 **Dead: Alright Scarlet and Toxin are now part of the team! Up next a familiar manipulator of the Earth will be making her appearance! A big shoutout to everyone who has favorited and followed this story and now onto reviews.**

 **(Dead)**

 **Duskrider: Thank you so much hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	3. Terra

**Dead: Hello again everyone and welcome back to Teen Titans: The Symbiotic Heroine! The amount of support we have received since the last chapter has been to say the least amazing. Big thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. As we are rolling into Season 2 canon now I want to point out this chapter will cover most of Terra's debut episode. In addition there are certain episodes within the show Jinx and I are going to be skipping. The reason for this being is that some episodes focus on the other Titan's character development and there is little we could do with Scarlet's presence being added. Such as the episode involving Atlas for example. To make it clear just because we may skip one or two episodes doesn't mean they never happened. It just occurred off screen and the end result is still the same. Without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

 _ ***BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
*BEEP***_

"Shut up."

 _ ***BEEP***_

 _ ***BEEP*  
*BEEP***_

"You are asking for it."

 _ ***BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
*BEEP***_

"Okay, that's it!" The alarm clock that was sitting next to the bed was grabbed by a hand underneath the red sheets and flung across the room where it smashed into the wall and fell to the ground in pieces. Pulling the sheets down, Scarlet groaned as she slowly crawled out of the bed and set her feet down onto the ground. Looking to where the remains of her alarm clock was now laying.

" **You know that's the fifth one, right?"** Toxin reminded his host who ran a hand through her bedridden hair.

"Yeah. But the sound of it sucks." Scarlet said aloud before falling back onto the bed with a loud yawn. It had been a week since the Titans had taken her in. It was nice of them to give her own room, but that didn't take away from the demon alarm clocks that forced her to wake up and have her destroy them.

" **Why do you hate alarms clocks? I thought it was doing its purpose."** Toxin asked, curiously towards his partner's actions.

' _I like sleep far more. This is the first_ real _bed I have slept in, in months that didn't involve a filthy motel…'_ Scarlet thought to her partner as she stared up at the ceiling ' _This bed is also very comfortable.'_

" **Still, shouldn't we get up? You promised me we would go web swinging first thing!"** Toxin said growing excited as he reminded Scarlet of what she said the night before.

' _Right, right. I did promise that. Alright, let me get up, do my morning things, grab some food and then we can go web swinging. Maaaybe get some chocolate for you.'_ Scarlet said feeling Toxin's excitement across their mental link. Getting up from the bed with a stretch as her shirt and sweatpants shifted into her regular attire courtesy of Toxin's camouflage ability before grabbing her Titan Communicator sitting on the nightstand. Scarlet left her room and headed down the hallway, being careful not to make too much noise and wake the others while heading for the living room.

-6:00 A.M. Morning Exercises-

Scarlet now in full costume laughed as she flipped in mid air high above Jump City before firing another red and blue colored webline towards a building. It was exhilarating swinging through this city at such speed! Scarlet released one line and let her body dive towards the early morning streets before using another web to pull herself up just in the nick of time. After her near death experience in Venom's captivity, it was certainly more enjoyable for her to be the driver instead of the passenger. All the while hearing and feeling Toxin's own enjoyment as the two swung throughout the city at its people slowly began to awaken.

" **YEAHHH!"** Scarlet exclaimed as she released the webline and allowed her momentum to carry her through the air before firing another webline out to continue swinging through the city for the next hour. Allowing both symbiote and host to truly enjoy the freedom their bond gave them.

-8:00 A.M. Breakfast-

"Please...no more...I'm begging you…" Scarlet said sickly with her head laying on the kitchen counter inside the tower while in front of her was a plate of what couldn't be described of in words since it looked so abnormal. Something known as a delicacy called "Glorb" on Starfire's world.

"You do not like my Glorb?" Starfire asked sounding somewhat saddened. Since their newest member had arrived, Starfire had been the quickest to welcome her and even offered to cook for her after learning of how little Scarlet ate while on the road. A decision Toxin's host immediately regretted making. Sitting back up and waving her hands in the air the dark haired teen quickly devised a plan.

"No no no! " Scarlet lied as she held back the urge to throw up before her expression turned to shock. "Oh what's that over there!" she said suddenly pointing in alarm causing Starfire to turn around to see what was happening. All the while Scarlet quickly extended her hand out to the plate as dozens of Toxin's tendrils extended from her wrist and devoured the remainder of the Glorb.

"I do not see anything." Starfire said turning back around to Scarlet and the now empty plate in front of her. "What was it?" she asked

"Must just be my imagination. My bad." Scarlet said smiling innocently while scratching the back of her head. All the while Toxin was moaning in discomfort across their bond.

" **Please...don't feed me more Scarlet!"** Toxin cried in discomfort at being used to dispose of the alien food for the fifth consecutive time.

' _I'm sorry, Little Toxin...I'm in just as much pain as you are'_ Scarlet said with regret for making her partner eat such horrible food. If that's what it even was.

-9:00 A.M. Combat Training-

Dodge.

Sidestep.

Backflip.

Strike!

"Ow!" Scarlet yelped as she rubbed her head from the counter attack her opponent had dealt. Slipping back into what she assumed was a suitable combat stance she narrowed her eyes at Robin who stood opposite of her in a far more refined and skilled combat stance as they stood within the tower's gym.

"Don't overextend your body when you lunge forward, it can leave you wide open to attacks." Robin said motioning for Scarlet to come at him again. As part of her daily routine now, she spends an hour of training exclusively with Robin in hand-to-hand combat. Just as it was mentioned before, the girl had no experience with real combat and needed a few pointers to help her rely less on Toxin's ability and on her own skill. As such, Robin forbid her from suiting up during their spars so she could also improve her resistance to pain.

Strike!

Needless to say, this boy was definitely trained by Gotham's Dark Knight himself as Scarlet found herself falling flat on her back from her feet being swept out from under her. Another hiss of pain escaping her lips as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her face before flipping back onto her feet.

Dodge!

Parry!

Counter!

Strike!

' _This would be easier if I could use your Spider-Sense.'_ Scarlet thought to her partner as she crawled back to her feet again after being struck down once more by the leader of the Teen Titans.

" **You can. But Robin doesn't want you to, remember?"** Toxin asked innocently as Scarlet narrowed her eyes.

' _Not what I meant!'_ Scarlet thought as she moved forward with her fist cocked back.

Strike!

"Grrr this is impossible! Why can't I hit you? Every time I try, you just beat me!" Scarlet finally growled out as she sat on the floor glaring up at Robin. What was the point of doing this if she couldn't win?

"Don't give up." Robin said crossing his arms as Scarlet remained silent while she glared at him. "It's not about how many times it takes, just getting up and trying again is what counts. You can do it, but you have to be patient with yourself." he said in a serious tone before a small smile formed on his face as he stretched his hand out to her.

Strike!

Grabbing Robin's hand Scarlet pulled him forward and swung her free hand only for it to be caught in mid swing. The host of Toxin looked with wide green eyes as the Boy Wonder continued to smile before helping her to her feet and releasing his grasp on her.

"See, don't give up." Robin said with the same smile still on his face while Scarlet panted slightly before smiling softly and nodding as he slid back into his stance. "Good now let's keep going." he ordered as the two combatants charged at each other.

-11:00 A.M. Lunch-

"Oh come on Beast Boy!" Scarlet said as she held a strip of bacon -which she had requested to be made by Cyborg- at the shapeshifter's mouth "Come join the dark side Beast Boy, we have cookies!" she said with a laugh.

Beast Boy moved his face away from the bacon "No! For the last time, I'M A VEGETARIAN!" he yelled out. "Do you know where bacon comes from, Scar?" he asked.

"...A animal called a pi-"

"Exactly! Ever since you got here you've been haunting me about eating meat! I've been most of the animals people eat!" he exclaimed at the mere thought.

Scarlet stuck her tongue out "Hey, it never hurts to keep trying. Besides, meat is good in protein." the dark haired girl pointed out "Tofu just looks like a block of white cheese...but too squishy to even _be_ cheese." she shuttered as she heard Toxin slip his own words in.

" **Please don't make me try that too...Starfire's food was enough to have me sick for months!"** Toxin said just as Scarlet pouted

' _Don't remind me. I felt like my body was going to force all my insides out. I think I'll askStar to make some human food so she doesn't kill us.'_ Toxin laughed in response which made her lose the pout and have a smile upon her face.

"Scarlet, why are you smiling?" Asked Starfire who was holding a plate and eating her 'Glorb'

Looking towards Starfire, she spoke "Oh nothing! Just talking with Toxin because he asked what tofu was." lucky for her, they couldn't hear Toxin so Scarlet was easily able to lie.

"Well if you two are done having your private talk, slide the bacon over here!" Cyborg asked with a grin while he held a fork and knife in his hands while a plate of waffles sat in front of him. Sliding the plate over to him, the metal titan laughed happily as he placed a hefty amount onto his plate much to the despair of the changeling while Scarlet searched the fridge for one of the chocolate bars she bought the other day for Toxin.

"Speaking of food." Raven spoke up drawing the others attention as the host was unwrapping one of the chocolates for the symbiote to eat. "You've only been feeding him candy since you got here." she pointed out as several red and blue tendrils slowly slipped out from Scarlet's sleeve and quickly devoured the sweet.

" **Well, there's this chemical thing called phenylethylamine in chocolate and I need it to stay healthy. Plus chocolate tastes the best!"** Toxin explained as Scarlet repeated his words to the others. After joining up with the Teen Titans, the symbiote had only spoken to the others directly once. By outstretching one of his tendrils to each of them. It allowed a temporary bond to be formed. After making several promises that no secrets or memories would be read. All but Raven agreed to this understanding as she merely stated that she'd rather not have someone in her head. A comment which Toxin understood and respected. He could merely assume his true form using his host's body to speak directly, but chose not to. The reason for this was due to Toxin enjoying Scarlet's company and wanted to work in union with her not possess. He wanted to learn about the world around him and let Scarlet be his guide.

Plus, he got all the chocolate he could ever want! Win-win for everyone.

\- Noon, Power Training-

Scarlet gritted her teeth as she was now clad in her costume while she held onto the handles of the machine above her head. Standing in front her was Cyborg in front a set of controls that was dropping large weights on top of the machine, testing Scarlet's strength level while the others watched.

"At thirty tons and rising Scarlet." Cyborg said looking at the screen as another ten ton weight was dropped on top.

" **Keep going I got this!"** the symbiote clad teen said through her mask with gritted teeth as she could feel her partner exerting as much of his strength as possible. With each passing day since his birth it seemed Toxin was growing stronger as he matured. Robin theorized that once Toxin reaches his equivalent of adulthood, he will reach the maximum enhancement level to his host.

"Come on you can do it!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Show that machine who is the boss!" Starfire cheered before looking at Raven and nudging her in the ribs.

"Uhhh go Scarlet." Raven said half heartedly, not really caring as another weight was added, bringing the weight up to sixty tons.

"They are already past the limit that they reached yesterday." Cyborg said as Scarlet kept her eyes on the weight counter displayed for her to see on the front of the control stand.

" **Scarlet...I don't know how much more I can do."** Toxin said as his hosts arms began to tremble from the weight.

" _Just hang in there. I know we can do this. Just a little more!"_ Scarlet urged her partner as another weight was dropped on top increasing it to seventy tons. The amount alone caused her knees to buckle and for her to fall onto one knee while still holding the handles.

"Scarlet! Cyborg shut it off!" Robin ordered as Cyborg moved his finger to the button only to hear a groan from their lifting machine as Scarlet was slowly getting back up. Her body gaining more muscle mass as she forced herself back onto her feet and standing up straight.

" **No! I can do this!** _ **We**_ **can do this!"** Scarlet said as her body went from a normal slim teenager to a toned athletic frame with visible muscles bulging as they continued to increase slightly once the weight limit reached eighty.

A beeping noise rang out indicating they had reached the maximum weight limit of eighty tons. Something that made Cyborg just watch with his jaw hanging loose. Pushing a button on the control pad, the mechanical arms re-emerged and began to unstack the weights before the machine rose up allowing Scarlet to release her grip on it and let her burning limbs sway freely.

" _Told you we could do it."_ Scarlet said with a smile upon her lips.

" **Then why did you doubt me?"** Toxin joked innocently making his partner suppress a laugh.

-10 Minutes Later: Wall Crawling Practice-

"I am getting jealous!" Beast Boy said, holding a stopwatch in his hand as he and Raven now stood atop Titan's Tower, watching Scarlet quickly crawl up the face of the building at a pace someone who just set a new heavy lift record shouldn't be able to do. As they were already aware of the stamina increase the symbiote provided the host. "I seriously need to get me one of those."

"Maybe you should reconsider after what happened with the older ones." Raven stated as Beast Boy turned to look at her. Seeing the concern in her eyes as Scarlet continued to climb. "For all we know, Toxin could become just like them once he's old enough." she explained the concern she had in regards to their newest member. Toxin may seem like the coolest thing right now, but how long was it until he started asserting dominance over Scarlet? Possibly even taking full control and using her as a shell and nothing more once he matured

"Oh _come on_ Raven! Scarlet and Toxin aren't like them! Look at what happened when we fought both Carnage and Venom, those two helped us." he countered as Raven merely gave him a blank look.

Reaching the top of the building, Scarlet flipped up onto the roof with a laugh as the mass that composed her mask peeled back to reveal her face. Noticing the uneasy look that Raven was giving her. Something about the way the magic user looked at her was really unnerving to the point it even affected Toxin.

-15 minutes later: Target practice-

A wild web had found it's way onto Beast Boy's face as he almost threw a panic attack. Wiping the webs from his face, he yelled out "Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing!" the shapeshifter shouted as several disc-shaped drones armed with stun lasers chased after Scarlet outside of the Titan's Tower.

Scarlet couldn't help but laugh under her mask " **Sorry BB, I'll try to be more careful next ti-"**

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***_

Turning quickly, Scarlet managed to dodge and shoot a web right at the drone which caused it to crash into the ground.

Though, her spider sense began to pick up more movement, and when she turned, three drones were incoming, causing her to do a backflip and shoot one, covering it in webs but, this time she was attached to it so she was able to throw the drone into the two others, which sent them crashing into the ground

" _I find this too easy...don't you think, Toxin?"_ Scarlet asked

" **The drones are not too intense… Why don't you ask Robin to increase the difficulty?"**

" _Hmm..Alright."_ her eyes moved towards Robin who was at the panel with the rest of the team. " **Hey, Robin! Can you kick up the difficulty? I feel that this is too easy."** she asked

"Sure." he said with a nod as he increased the difficulty with just a couple of button presses.

Before Scarlet knew it, there were more than enough drones incoming. " **Now that's what I'm talking about!"** Scarlet called out with excitement in her voice as she leapt over one of the drones, firing a webline onto it and swung it over her head then down onto another, smashing both to pieces. Unlike her private lessons with Robin, here Scarlet was granted full use of her abilities for the period. Making this easily the host's favorite part of the day.

Thanks to the bond with Toxin, Scarlet was aware of how to perform many of the acrobatic abilities she was now capable of with his aid. However just like combat training with the boy wonder, she needed to go through the motions so her body could be able to perform these movements on instinct instead of thought.

-3:00 P.M.-

With training finally out of the way, the newest member of the team was now sitting with most of the Titans in the living room of the Tower. Her dark eyes watching the large screen as both Beast Boy and Cyborg both play a fighting game in which Scarlet did not really understand. Why would someone make a game that only consisted of mashing buttons and hoping the one player would win? Scarlet would never understand the world of video games.

"No. No! NO!" Beast Boy yells as he tosses his controller down with a expression of outrage from losing once again to Cyborg who raised his hand up in the air triumphantly while cheering to himself.

 _ ***Snap***_

A sudden flash occurred as both Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to Scarlet who had taken a picture of the event.

"Hey what was that for?" Beast Boy demanded with a half hearted glare.

"Memories?" Scarlet spoke innocently, with a nervous smile as she took the photo out and waved it around, drying it off to make appear faster. Once developed, she looked at the photo and smiled "It's good...See?" she said, showing Beast Boy.

"Memories!? I look like I got a puppy taken away from me!" Beast Boy yelled out

"Well I did just kick your sorry butt." Cyborg tauted with a grin plastered on his proud face.

"Oh yeah! Well let's see how the new girl can do! I challenge you to a duel!" Beast Boy demanded aloud as he over dramatically pointed a finger at Scarlet who blinked owlishly before grinning.

"Alright suit yourself, how hard can this game be?" Scarlet asked with a shrug as Cyborg handed her the controller.

Thirty minutes later, Scarlet came to realization at how hard it truly was. At first the strategy was simply button mashing BB's character into submission. Simple no? She had watched the two boys play and had an idea of what to expect against Beast Boy. However, all too quickly did Scarlet realize just how outmatched she was.

"No no no! Come on! Get off the ground!" Scarlet begged her fighter while standing up as the virtual avatar was continuously being beaten while downed, helpless as the health bar was depleted once again.

"YES!" Beast Boy cheered as the game declared him the winner once more.

"Hacks! I call hacks!" Scarlet said with a pout on her face with puffed cheeks as she plopped down onto the couch with a pitiful groan.

 _ ***Snap***_

"Hey!" the newest member of the team snapped as she saw her camera was now in the possession of Cyborg who removed the photo he just took. "That's mine, what do you think you're doing?!" she said as Beast Boy took the photo and mimicked Scarlet's innocent demeanor from earlier.

"Memories?" Beast Boy asked as the dark haired girl hung her head in defeat.

"Congratulations, you actually beat someone for once. One victory and hundreds of losses" Raven spoke up as she sat on the edge of the couch with her favorite book in her hand. Her eyes peeking from the top of the book and towards the trio.

Beast Boy glared at Raven "Hey! At least I won a game!"

"Against someone who never played before. Congratulations." Raven's monotone voice only annoyed Beast Boy more as he began to challenge her next which she promptly ignored by returning her gaze to her book.

" **Oh oh! Scarlet can I play? Pleeaassee! I want to try!"** Toxin asked excitedly " **I can use my Tendrils to make human hands to hold the controller properly! Please please please?!"** the symbiote begged Scarlet. It was like a child begging his mom for a snack in a store.

" _Oh alright."_ Scarlet answered with a smile " _Go ahead, take the controller and get ready"_ her attention then moved onto Beast Boy "Hey BB I have a new challenger for you, Toxin would like to play."

''Toxin wishes to challenge the almighty Beast Boy? Bring it on!" Beast Boy declared with a grin plastered upon his face.

" **He's very...prideful for defeating you, Scarlet."** Toxin noted as Scarlet raised her hands while his tendrils emerged from her fingertips and wrapped around the controller lifting it up into the air in the process.

"Ok that's….different." Beast Boy commented as his new opponent selected his character on the screen. Just as Toxin had found his choice an alarm began sounding throughout the tower.

" **Awww come on! That's just not fair!"** Toxin whined as the controller fell from his tendrils grasp and vanished. All the while the symbiote was grumbling over how unfair the entire situation was to him since everyone else got a turn.

"What's happening?" Scarlet asked in confusion as Robin approached one of the three computers in front of the TV. Accessing the tower's system, Robin brought up a live feed of a giant scorpion the size of a semi-rig in the wasteland just outside the city. Which was chasing a thin blonde girl with blue eyes as she ran from the monster.

"Trouble." Robin said aloud to the team as he turned to them.

-The Wasteland Outside Jump City-

Terra Markov was panting hard as she ran from the large scorpion who had been in pursuit of her for some time now. With the sight of the city coming into view in front of her and glancing over her shoulder to see the monster closing in behind, its stinger tail jabbing into the ground next to the blonde sending her tumbling. Losing her butterfly hair clip in the process and unable to retrieve it as the stinger attempted to hit her yet again. Hurrying back to her feet, the teen continued to run until finally reaching a dead end within a ravine. With her back to the wall and the creature before her, Terra would catch sight of six individuals appearing atop the ravine on her right.

Landing in a crouch in full costume Scarlet took in the sight of the scene below. It was without a doubt the biggest freaking scorpion she had ever seen in her entire lifetime. Ready to leap into action as Robin gave the word. That is before the ground they stood on began to rumble and shake as down below the blonde's eyes began to glow a bright yellow, almost a golden color. Watching in shock, the stone arch that connected to both sides of the ravine had broke free from the ground.

Terra growled as her hands were coated in an aura of the same golden glow as she raised them up before swinging them down to slam the rock into the scorpion and crushing it beneath the sheer weight. As the scorpion cried out in pain, the glow vanished from the blonde's eyes as she pushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"She wasn't in trouble." Starfire realized as she and Raven continued to float in mid-air.

"She was leading it into a trap." Cyborg concluded

" **It looked like she was the one getting trapped..."** Scarlet muttered behind her mask as the lenses blinked owlishly at the scene.

"Question is…" Robin began.

"Who is she?" Beast Boy finished.

Scarlet was asking herself the same thing before filling a chill go down her spine.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***_

Next the familiar tingling sensation went off as Scarlet immediately started looking around trying to locate the disturbance she was feeling.

" _Do you feel that?'"_ Scarlet asked Toxin mentally as she continued to scan the environment, trying to locate the source.

" **Yeah, that was odd, Scar. It felt creepy. I don't know where it's coming from either… but I'm pretty sure its not from the rock girl below us. "** Toxin replied back while oblvious to everyone present, Slade watched from a cave above the Titans.

"Don't get attached my young friends." Slade spoke as his eye focused on Terra solely. "I saw her first." he said to himself before quickly slipping back into the cave as Scarlet turned her masked gaze towards his direction and lingered for a moment before looking away.

Feeling the ground beneath them shake again, it forced Scarlet out of her search as the team watched the young earth manipulator rise atop a rock pillar before leaping onto the ground where the Titans stood.

"What, haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" Terra asked with a grin and her hands on her hips as the team looked at her dumbstruck. As expected Robin was the first to break out of his stupor and approach the girl.

"I'm Robin, we're th-" he began stretching his hand out only for Terra to pound her fist into it like it was some kind of a secret handshake.

"Teen Titans! Right on! Rock on! Its cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra and you're…" Terra began as she started listing off the rest of the team. "Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and-" she listed off before reaching Beast Boy who ended up so flustered it took him several attempts to say his name before she said it correctly. Prompting the shapeshifter to change into a turtle and hide in his shell.

Scarlet however was still not paying any mind to Terra as she introduced herself. That sudden Spider-Sense had her on edge because it had been unexpected and had a chill run up her spine " _I'm still not liking this, even if it had been only for a few seconds, Toxin…"_ she continued with her symbiote before Terra turned her attention to the host.

"And you're...uhhhh..." Terra began before realizing she had no clue who the girl in red and black with the spider symbol on her torso was, gaining said-teen's attention. With a sigh Scarlet pulled her hood down as her mask peeled back releasing her long dark hair Scarlet smiled.

"Scarlet, just joined recently." the spider-themed Titan introduced herself as, but before she could figure out a means to introduce Toxin, Starfire was quick to rush past the others and float in front of the blonde.

"Curiosity abounds. Please, where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color and do you want to be my friend?" The Tamaranean questioned while with each question she leaned in closer and talked even faster while Terra slowly bent backward slightly intimidated.

"Uhhhh...Earth, walk, red, and sure." Terra said blinking slowly while she answered each question in the correct order. Prompting the alien Titan to jump in the air happily before pulling her new friend into what Scarlet dubbed the 'Starfire's New Friend Initiation Hug' following her own experience with the crushing embrace.

' _I still have bruises from last week when she hugged me.'_ Scarlet thought to herself as the Tamaranean released her new friend from her nearly bone-breaking hug. The first one to take action following Starfire's introduction was the changeling of the team as he slowly inched closer to her.

"So what brings a little cool chickey to a big groovy city, huh?" Beast Boy asked with his hands folded behind his back with a blush spreading across his green skin while looking at her with obvious interest in his eyes.

" **What's gotten into him?"** Toxin asked innocently, confused towards the change in the shapeshifter's personality. It was a completely different side compared to the laid back, joker image that Beast Boy prided himself in displaying with every waking moment.

" _Dunno, looks like he may have a crush on her. Though I don't understand why so suddenly…"_ Scarlet thought back as she felt her symbiote's confusion towards the situation running back to her across their bond.

"I go where the wind takes me, you know? I get to see new places. Meet new people. Stop some bad guys here and there." Terra explained as Beast Boy hung onto every word that left her lips. It was also something that had caught Scarlet's own interest as well as she silently watched while the rest of the team voiced their own thoughts.

"You mean you don't have a home?" Robin asked with crossed arms after a brief shared glance with Raven.

"Earth is my home! I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill." Terra explained and the second she had stopped speaking Starfire jumped in front of her a second time.

"Unacceptable! I cannot let my new friend slumber alone in a cave of darkness!" Starfire declared to the point she was actually floating in place in front of Terra.

"I have a flashlight…" Terra said sounding confused by Starfire's objection to her living choices before she was promptly grabbed by the wrist and dragged away by the red head's superior strength declaring her new friend would stay with them.

A notion Cyborg and Beast Boy were quick to agree with urging the earth elementalist take them up on the offer. Watching as Terra agreed to spend the night, caused the three Titans to celebrate over her decision while a pit begin to form in Scarlet's stomach. Was it just their common courtesy protocol to pick up every stray came upon with powers?

As Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy led their guest away for the evening, the host of Toxin stayed behind with Raven and Robin, watching Terra be led away. Shaking her head a bit to force off the thoughts forming in her mind, emerald eyes began searching the area again for what exactly triggered her Spider-Sense.

" **Scarlet? Are you ok?"** Toxin asked, concerned for his host.

" _Fine. I'm fine Toxin, do you have any idea what could have triggered our Spider-Sense?"_ Scarlet asked, not wanting to talk about her current feelings with what was occurring.

" **Umm, well, I don't really know. It's weird really. Our Spider-Sense is like papa and Grandpa's but it's different from the man we got the ability from. Maybe it's a result of me being born on a different Earth?** " Toxin guessed as his host's confusion grew over his words. " **What I mean is, when grandpa birthed papa he was on a different planet and it affected papa's birth it mutated him. I think it may have happened to me since this is a different earth compared to the one papa was born on."** Toxin theorized as Scarlet released a groan.

" _Ok, well, for the moment let's keep that to ourselves, ok?"_

" **Why?"**

" _Well do you see any reason to bring it up right now while everyone is welcoming our guest?"_ Scarlet asked before mentally facepalming at the tone she was using towards Toxin. " _What I mean, Little Toxin, is that maybe it was just a false alarm. That scorpion may have triggered it by accident while it was dying."_

" **Triggered the alarm while dying?"** Toxin asked.

' _I don't know Toxin. If our Spider-Sense is mutating, who knows how it works now.'_ Scarlet thought before her eyes focused on Robin and Raven, the former of whom was crouched down at the edge of the cliff examining the ground where Terra had broken the rock to crush the scorpion.

"Everything ok?" Raven asked, curious as to what the Boy Wonder was doing examining the spot.

"Not sure…" Robin said with narrow eyes before rubbing the dirt between his fingers, rising, and turning away from the scene. "Something just doesn't feel right." he added while walking away with Scarlet and Raven. All the while they were unaware of the edge that was affected by Terra's power crumbling to rubble a few moments later.

-Later that day-

Surprisingly, Terra had quickly made herself at home within Titan's Tower. Shortly after arriving, the blonde asked if she could have something to eat. Then proceeded to devour everything that was placed in front of her including a plate of Starfire's Glorb which made the others cringe by the sight of her enjoying the alien food. Once more Scarlet felt sick to her stomach as Terra inquired if she could have seconds.

Next, the girl had requested to use their bathtub to clean up. Needless to say the girl was dirtier than her appearance gave off. The obvious sign was the sheer amount of mud now coating the tub along with some on the floor with several handprints.

Now dressed in a white bathrobe and listening to music through a cassette player and headphones while washing her clothes in the kitchen sink, the Titans watched as their house guest finished doing her laundry and plopped down on the couch and quickly fell into slumber.

"She needs more than a place to crash." Robin said as he and the rest of the team sat at the table behind the couch.

"She needs a home." Starfire finished understanding what the leader of the team meant.

"Why not our home? She could live here with us!" Beast Boy immediately suggested.

"I don't know." Raven said bluntly stating her uncertainty towards another individual joining their team. Especially so soon after meeting Terra and knowing even less about her in comparison to Scarlet who was currently sitting towards the end of the table next to Cyborg by the kitchen with her gaze casted down.

"She would make a good addition to the team." Cyborg noted as Scarlet clenched her fists as they were slightly shaking. Rising from her seat, the host quietly left the room much to the confusion of the others by her abrupt departure.

The flood of emotions currently running through Scarlet's mind was beginning to drive her crazy as she opened the door to the rooftop. The gust of nighttime air flowing and brushing against her body was a welcoming sensation as the young teen moved to the edge and sat down with her legs crossed, looking out to the harbor. The girl needed a quiet place to ponder what she was feeling right now.

" **Scarlet, are you okay?"** Toxin asked softly like a child, uncertain how to help an adult.

" _I...I'm not sure Toxin._ " Uncertainty began filling her thoughts as she could feel the emotions her symbiotic partner washing over to her trying to comfort her.

" **What's wrong?"** Toxin finally asked as Scarlet released a pent up breath.

" _It's just… remember how Venom wanted to raise you to be what he wanted? I kinda feel like that's what's happening with me now."_ Scarlet confessed as she could practically feel Toxin frowning in response.

" **Why?"**

" _Well… think about it. The night you were born, it was like the Titans were only interested because your family wanted me due to being your host. After we helped them, they wanted us part of the team when I told them I had nowhere to go."_ Scarlet said hugging her knees to her chest.

" **But now that Terra -who is someone else with powers and no home- shows up, you feel like the Teen Titans only want you here because of me."** Toxin finished, sounding a bit saddened by the deduction as Scarlet rested her forehead against her knees.

" _It's not you little guy. Since the wasteland earlier today, it's beginning to feel as if they only want me around because of the extra manpower."_ Scarlet tried to explain to her partner. " _It kinda feels like they are taking advantage of the fact Terra and I have no home so they can just rope us into this cause of theirs and use these powers we have."_ she finished.

" **Hmmm...nope."** Toxin said prompting Scarlet to blink in surprise.

" _Nope?"_

" **Nope."** Toxin repeated again, puzzling his host further. " **Scarlet, I'm not that old but I can tell. The Titans are good people. They wouldn't use you and then throw you away because someone else came along. Terra is like us, she doesn't have anyone or anywhere else. They are giving her the same opportunity they gave us because they are doing their job. Helping people. It doesn't make them bad just because they are willing to offer their home to us and her after learning about us"** the mere tone and wisdom coming from the words of a week old being was actually bewildering to his host as she laid down on her back and looking up at the night sky watching the stars as they sparkled.

" _I never thought about it that way…"_ Scarlet confessed seeing the truth in Toxin's words. Maybe he was right, perhaps the others really were just giving Terra the same chance they gave the young girl and alien living inside of her body. " _Are you going to tell me how you came up with that deduction despite being the equivalent of a newborn in age?"_ she finally asked only to get a small childish giggle back.

" **Nope."**

Scarlet let out a laugh with a shake of her head " _Kids."_ he wasn't stubborn but she knew when to not push for answers. " _Keep your little secrets, I don't need 'em! I'll find them out on my own, don't you worry."_ Toxin had let out a giggle throughout their bond which kept the smile on her face.

" **I'm sure you'll never find out! I'll be sure not to tell you."** the symbiote said with a smile in his voice as his host closed her eyes and relaxed atop the roof.

-The Next Morning Outside Titan's Tower-

As dawn approached, Scarlet once again awoke to the sound of the frustrating beeping coming from her nightstand before she fired a webline at her heavily damaged alarm clock and flung it into the wall with an audible growl from beneath her sheets.

" **And another one bites the dust~"** Toxin sung in Scarlet's mind as she pulled the covers off of her body.

"Oh shush you." Scarlet mumbled groggily as she sat up and looked towards the window as the sun rose above the horizon. The Host then realized what was going to happen today which caused her to groan " _Right… Today's different from the normal routine."_ Not only would they have their overnight guest training with them, but they would be doing it on the new obstacle course Cyborg had been constructing since before Scarlet's arrival.

The thought of Terra becoming part of the team still made the dark-haired teen feel uneasy in the pit of her stomach. Despite Toxin's words from the night before it was hard to shake off the feeling that haunted her most.

" **Aw, come on Scarlet! I promise that it's okay."** the young Symbiote said, trying to convince his host.

" _I sure hope you're right, Little Toxin…"_ Scarlet thought back as she rose up from her bed with a stretch of her limbs "Let's just go get some breakfast, yeah?" food sounded good right about now.

" **Chocolate?"** Toxin piped up excitedly as the girl shook her head with a small smile feeling as if she was the one who was going to get cavities from the Symbiote's sweettooth.

-Later Outside Titan's Tower-

Once breakfast ended, the Titans and their guest headed outside to where a podium now stood amongst the rocky terrain the tower stood upon. Watching as Robin and Raven sat down in front of the machine, Cyborg slammed one of his fists into his open hand with a grin plastered on his face. To say the young man was proud of his latest project finally complete was a definite understatement.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, who wants to be the first contestant on the Teen Titan's brand new and state of the art obstacle course!" the metal Titan announced proudly waiting for a volunteer. When the rest of the team just stared at him following his declaration he decided to pick someone instead. "Scarlet? You and Toxin feel up to the challenge?" he asked as Terra frowned at the additional name.

"Sure, why not?" Scarlet said with a shrug of her shoulders while her hands were in her hoodie pockets. "Where's the startling line, Coach Cyborg?" she joked before being led to where the course would begin.

"Hey, Beast Boy?" Terra whispered over to the green skinned shapeshifter as he tilted his head towards her. "Who is she and who the heck is Toxin?" she asked. Sure they had made introductions yesterday when they met in the wasteland outside the city. However while Terra was familiar with the reputation the Teen Titans had gained, she was only aware of five members and not the new girl dressed so casually in a red hoodie and beanie with a camera hanging around her neck.

"Oh right, you didn't get to meet him yesterday. Toxin is this alien super suit thingy that lives inside Scarlet and gives her spider-like powers!" Beast Boy whispered back, prompting Terra to give him a blank look as she blinked back several times trying to process what she just heard. Turning back to look at the young girl in question, blue eyes widened in shock as Terra witnessed the dark haired teen's clothes begin to rippled and shift into the skin tight red and black suit with the spider symbol covering her chest and connecting to the one on her back.

" _You ready Toxin?"_ Scarlet asked, cracking her neck several times before pulling the hood of her suit above her head just as her mask formed underneath it.

" **Yeah! Let's do this!"** Toxin said with excitement in his voice as Scarlet readied herself to run.

"Alright get ready!" Robin announced pushing several buttons on the control console, prompting the ground beneath them to minorly tremble. 'Go!" he declared as Scarlet broke into a sprint.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***_

"Whoa!" the symbiote host yelped as she leapt into the air and flipped over a metal fist that had risen out of the ground. The moment her feet touched the ground another one sprouted from the ground, faster than the last right beneath her. Barely jumping off it in time and only to sidestep yet another emerging from beneath the ground. With the Spider-Sense in her head going off again and again, Scarlet forced herself to move quicker to avoid the attacks, so the Host jumped onto the shaft of one of the numerous fists which then had her feet sticking to the surface before leaping off it and away from the rest of the metal appendages.

" **Ok that was unexpected."** Toxin said voicing both of their thoughts concerning the start of the obstacle course. " **Can't get much worse right?"**

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***_

Rising up from behind the rock formations were about a dozen automated laser turrets all targeting the sole contestant running the course. Needless to say, Toxin mentally kicked himself for jinxing their situation. As the lasers opened fire, the agility the new spider-themed heroine was on full display as she flipped, dodged, and flexed her body to avoid each blast with the superhuman abilities she possessed courtesy of her partner. Backflipping out of the way from the last turret a grin began to form underneath the mask.

" _Now I don't think this could get any worse now that those are over."_ Scarlet commented with a sigh.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***_

Several metal arches emerged from beneath the soil, nothing like the fists at the start of the course had. Each with a metal plate that swung down in a fashion similar to a guillotine. Biting back the more colorful choice of words attempting to leave her lips. Scarlet rolled underneath the first one before firing two red and blue colored web lines at the top of the second one and used them to sling herself through the next one before it came down upon her. While finally using her enhanced abilities to simply leap over the final one and technically cheat past it.

" **Ok not going to jinx us again. Ack! Scarlet we got a lot of...whatever those thingies are!"** Toxin exclaimed as three more devices emerged which had been disguised within the rocks and began firing multiple target discs at her.

"I see them!" Scarlet said aloud not caring who heard her as she fired globs of webbing at the targets to incapacitate them before leaping over the rest and landing with a graceful drop as the rest of the team cheered her completion of the course. Turning to Cyborg who was looking at the screen on his arm he grinned as he clocked Scarlet's completion time of two minutes and seventeen seconds.

"Booyeah! New course record!" Cyborg cheered with a thumbs up towards the dark haired teen who blushed behind her mask while scratching her head innocently.

"Well yeah, she's the first one to run the course." Raven pointed out as Cyborg turned and glared sharply. To be fair, Scarlet herself felt as if she could have done better due to her superhuman abilities while wearing Toxin. It was more so, of Scarlet still trying to get the hang of adapting to unexpected variables. Not to mention both the host and symbiote wished they could have used their webs to move faster.

"Ok Terra! Ready to show us what you can do?" Robin asked changing the subject away from Raven's comment towards Cyborg. A saddened look forming as the blonde turned her back to the rest of the group.

"I just hope you're ready to see it" Terra said softly as she made her way onto the course, rubbing her arm nervously.

"You can do it." said Beast Boy as he jogged up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Besides, it's just practice. It doesn't matter if you mess up." the green male rubbed the back of his head as he continued on. "Not that you're gonna mess up. But I'm just sayin', that even if you really blow it y-"

Terra stepped forward as she slipped on her goggles over her eyes and glanced over at Beast Boy with a depressed look on her face.

"Shutting up now." was how the shapeshifter ended his rant.

"Countdown initiated. Good luck Terra!" Robin announced.

"C'mon Terra!" Beast Boy cheered.

"You go girl!" Cyborg yelled.

"Onward to victory!" Starfire encouraged.

As Terra moved more onto the field, she began fixing her gloves and then started waving them around as she stood in place "Don't lose control, don't lose control." she said, kicking her feet a bit "Don't." Just as the timer had hit zero, the earth user clenched her fists as they began to glow in a golden aura. Laser turrets popped out from a rock disguise, aimed towards Terra as they began to open fire, prompting her to create a pillar of stone to push her towards the air which only backfired as the turrets began shooting at it, destroying its foundation and causing it to crumble and fall.

Lucky for the earth user, she managed to catch a rock large enough to support herself and direct a few pieces of the broken pillar towards the turrets to crush them. Terra, however, flew through the dust coughing as the smoke cleared up, she opened her eyes, only to widen at the sight of fists emerging from the ground, causing her to yell as she avoided the large iron fists. Just to leave her holding the edge of the rock she had been riding.

As the rock continued to fly, another set of iron fists emerged from the ground, causing Terra to start turning with her makeshift transport in which got destroyed "Ahhh!" the earth user cried out as she was sent down towards the earth. Holding out her hand, she managed to pull out a rock big enough to catch her and save her from a horrible injury. Luck had not been on her side because once she had gotten her bearings, her eyes locked with various rock pillars. With quick movements, she grabbed the front of the rock and pulled up, only to just barely hit the pillar.

"Woohoo!" Cyborg cheered out.

"Glorious!" Starfire said happily.

"Yeah! You da man Terra!" he then widen his eyes as he thought about what he said before speaking "Uh...Er..I mean you're the...Way to go!" Beast Boy threw up his hands with a smile.

Scarlet only watched with minor interest. To the host, it looked like that Terra was only really making a mess of the course. " _You know, from the way she used her powers with the scorpion, it makes it hard to believe that this is the same girl. Not to be mean, but I'm just calling it how I see it."_ she thought to her partner.

" **I might have to agree with you on that one, Scarlet."** Toxin said with a bit of worry hanging on his words for Terra. Something was definitely not right, even the week old symbiotic alien could see that. Yet it was something, he could not put his figurative finger on.

The rock that Terra had been holding onto was now spinning out of control and flying towards the guillotine-like doors. With a panicked expression, she held onto the rock which was replaced by a piece of earth that acted like a worm as it slammed through each door, destroying them in the process. Meanwhile Terra was standing atop, using it like a surfboard.

"We're going to need a new obstacle course." Raven said with her arms crossed as Robin moved to press a few buttons on the panel.

At the end of the set of guillotine doors, Terra was sent flying off her 'surf board' and towards the ground. Before she knew it, the ground opened to reveal a deep metal trench below. "Ahhh!" she yelled once more before doing a flip and catching onto a rock which came to her aid which only threw her off towards another one that she grabbed onto. Only for that to start tipping and sending her down into the hole "Waaahhh!" she yelled out. Only to grasp onto two hand sized stones that came to rescue her and was pulled away from the hole. A smile began to appear on the blonde's face, she was doing it, she was keeping control over her powers!

Taking this advantage, she shoved herself forward, leaving the stones behind and landing on another large rock and holding on properly.

More cheers erupted from Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg at her progress through the obstacles. While Scarlet was now raising her eyebrow.

" _Okay, I might have doubted her."_ Scarlet admitted as the others wouldn't be able to see her emotions from behind her still covered face

" **Might have? You did doubt her..."** Toxin pointed out prompting his host to roll her eyes.

" _Hey! You have no room to talk, you doubted her too."_ she countered before a sigh was heard from Toxin.

" **Yeah...you're right...I did doubt her too."** the symbiote confessed.

" _But I still don't have a very good feeling…"_ she frowned with her own concerns about Terra. The way she was moving just seemed off. Perhaps the others were too distracted by her destroying everything getting in her way or

The turrets rose from their rock disguises as they began shooting out target disks towards Terra. With widened blue eyes, she pulled the rock up to avoid being hit by the disks, allowing them to slam into the rock she had been sitting on. Taking one hand, it began to glow in a golden aura as she hurled rocks at the disks "Errr raahh!" the rocks had destroyed the disks and were now going for the turrets which now were beat up in some form. A rock through the top, taking the turret off the pole, you name it. Aiming her rock down towards the ground, she jumped off and started to skid across the dirt "Woaaah.." she said as she slowed to a stop. Terra's expression looked worried before she stood tall with her arms in the air and her eyes closed. Acting as if the entire performance had all been according to a plan she crafted.

This prompted Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg to stare at her in shock before breaking out into a cheer. Beast Boy jumping towards Terra in delight.

"Wow! You rock!" Beast Boy commented.

"Magnificent success!" Starfire said with folded hands as she floated by Beast Boy and Terra

Cyborg on the other hand, looked down at his arm and seen the time which was 1:56.

"Looks like we have a new course record." Raven said from the panel.

"Scarlet might have just softened up the course for her." Cyborg said, trying to defend Scarlet's time.

" **Looks like she knows how to make a shorter time than you…"** disappointment filled Toxin's words as he spoke.

" _She was in air the whole time, Toxin. We couldn't use our webs out here on the island. Not to mention she also destroyed the doors and was going balistic before she gripped her senses at the end. But, Toxin, I promise we'll beat her time. When we do, I'll get all the chocolate for you."_ bribery with chocolate was the best way. Or so Scarlet thought.

" **Really?"** Toxin said with happiness in his voice.

" _Yep! All the chocolate I could get you."_ hearing his happiness made a smile appear on the young teens lips.

"You were Incredible!" said Beast Boy as he held up his hand for a high five, only to be hugged by Terra.

"Ahahahaha!" a laugh escaped Terra's lips as she whispered into his ear "I did it. You said I could do it and you were right."

"A little rough around the edges. But you've got some real talent there." Robin commented with a smile.

A large smile planted on Terra's face "Ya think?"

"With a little more training, you cou-" a sudden ringtone went off as Robin reached down to his belt and pulled his communicator from it, opening it up and glancing at the screen. While Beast Boy's belt, the clasp to Raven's cloak, and the centerpiece of Starfire's neckwear began to flash their respective colors.

Scarlet already knew there had been trouble. Even before the whole team began to have their own sounds going off. " _Huh? This makes the first time since your folks. It's not a day till we have a villain making a mess."_ the teen thought to her symbiote who was currently excited at the notion.

" **You got that right! We get to kick some bad guy butt!"** Toxin said eagerly like a child in a candy store as Terra just stared at the others confused.

"Okay, why is everybody blinking?" the blonde haired teen finally asked the others present.

-Moments Later Inside Titan's Tower-

Inside the living room of the tower, the group stood gathered as the screen displayed the image of a man dressed in black with grey armor plating, while he wore a unique mask that had the right side of his face entirely black, while the other half of his face was a copper color with only one eye.

"Slade, he's back." Robin said as Scarlet and Terra blinked in confusion.

"Slade?" Terra asked Beast Boy who turned to the two girls.

"Bad guy. Way bad." the shapeshifter explained in the simplest of terms. They did not have enough time to describe everything the criminal mastermind had put the original five members of the Teen Titans through during the last couple of months.

"Sounds about right then." Scarlet said crossing her arms as she looked at the image on the screen while Robin was using the computer in front of the screen to track the villain. A few seconds later, a map of the city appeared on the screen with a red blip indicating Slade's whereabouts.

"Got a fix on his location. Titans move out!" Robin declared as the team hurried out of the room with the exception of Terra who remained behind with a saddened look on her face. Something that caught Beast Boy's attention as he paused at the doorway.

"Hey you coming or what?" the green skinned teen asked as Terra's face brightened up immediately as she linked her arm with Beast Boy's while they hurried after the rest of the group.

* * *

 **Dead: And another chapter done! For those curious as to what exactly happened with Scarlet's body changing during the weight lifting and the change in their Spider-Sense I would suggest taking a look over at Toxin's page on the Marvel Wiki to help get a better understanding of how his Spider-Sense and muscle mass works.**

 **Jinx: Hallo everybodaaayyy! :D yes..we know...we're late! BUT NEVER FEAR! We shall not abandon this wonderful story!**

 **Dead: Speaking of which, for those who came here from my Agent Venom story: I am very late on it...rest assured that story will not be abandoned, I have just...hit a wall with it for the time being. Once I get past that I will have the next chapter up.**

 **Anyway onto reviews, what's going to happen is I will answer the reviews at the bottom of the chapter from now on while Jinx will pm any reviewers. This way we can both answer your questions and show our thanks for taking the time to check this story out. So without further ado.**

 **duskrider: Thanks! I never actually noticed until your review but I really haven't seen anyone give Toxin a female host before.**

 **DragonKingDragneel25: Thank you so much. Toxin is such an underused character in the Marvel Universe. While researching into him for this story I liked the idea of him struggling to understand the dynamics of good vs evil. However I really didn't care much for how his original host of Pat Mulligan was handled in their miniseries comic. Not sure how I feel about Toxin's current situation in the comics but oh well.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Really appreciate your feedback. It really didn't cross mine or Jinx's mind that making a female host for Toxin would be so unique. We hope you are enjoying her and Toxin's interactions throughout this chapter. As for your questions concerning what will change. We'll you'll see soon enough :D**

 **FnafNerd152: Glad you are enjoying this! Hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Jinx: Don't ask me anything about the fancy DC stuff. I know close to nothing XD**

 **Dead: Still thank Jinx for the cover art when you get a chance! She made it up the night before this chapter was posted and I went ahead and added it before posting this.**

 **Jinx: Hey, I just threw together what we both grabbed :P but our cover needed to be original..or almost original. (Cause duh, I didnt draw the titans.) ALSO! Credit to Rinmaru Games and the artist who Scarlet had been made out of. Check it out if you wanna make OCs or just love playing dress up games or wanna make fluff… (Fluff is like cute stuff, gets the feels goin').** **Mega Anime Avatar Creator** **is the game we had both used to create Scarlet.**

 **Dead: Next time on the Symbiotic Heroine watch as we reveal what exactly Venom has been up too and the fight between Slade's robotic minions and the Teen Titans plus Terra. Until then see ya!**

 **Jinx: Bai bai! *Waves***


	4. The Men of Ill Intent

**WARNING: Unedited Version Currently Posted. Possible grammar errors below. Jinx and I were tired when we finished this chapter but were excited to post it as a thank you for everyone being so patient with us. We will upload an edited version of this tomorrow after we had some rest and I get off work.**

 **Dead: Hi again everyone, been awhile since we last updated this huh Jinx?**

 **Jinx: Yup Yup! :D But hey, we got it in and now we entertain everyone! I would like to thank those who I have notified of this chapter being delayed. I thank you for being patient and understanding what was going on :) I promise that the wait was so worth it with this chapter!**

 **Dead: True enough! Thanks for all the support you guys have given us. We hope you continue to enjoy this story as Jinx and I plan to cover most of the season to the show before this story is done. So without further ado, onwards!**

* * *

Edward Charles Allan Brock, had been many things in his lifetime. A reporter, journalist, Roman Catholic, villain, and on occasion: a Lethal Protector. Now the man could consider himself officially a foreigner. Not to a new state, country, or even continent but to an entire universe. To say this was the strangest thing to occur to him since bonding with the alien symbiote and becoming the nemesis of Spider-Man known as Venom, was highly accurate. Since arrival, things only went from bad to worse for the host of the Venom as the symbiote itself was clearly in a foul mood as well. After learning of Carnage's pregnancy and attempting to recruit his grandson to his cause, Venom had suffered two consecutive defeats.

BY TEENAGERS!

Whom were also currently harboring both the thousandth generation of Venom's lineage and the brat; the same one his own brat had foolishly chosen to bond Toxin to. No doubt by now both were being spoon fed of how they should 'make the bad guys pay and take their vitamins.' It was making both host and symbiote almost actually miss their hated wall-crawling-arachnid foe. Almost.

Since the second failed attempt to acquire Toxin, Brock had taken the opportunity to put his reporter skills to work for the last week. Absorbing every tidbit of information possible concerning his new environment whether it be political, geographic or cultural. It was a world not much different from Eddie's own in terms towards the existence of superhuman beings. Some good, some bad, some in between the lines. It appeared they had their own variation of the Avengers present in this universe as well, known as the Justice League.

However the geography seemed to be different in comparison to his home universe. A number of unfamiliar city names such as Gotham, Metropolis, Central City and Jump City were just a few among the growing list. With Jump City being where both he and Carnage had arrived from their native universe and have taken up residence for the time being while they seperately plan their next move. He could feel deep down that Venom still desired to acquire Toxin to become his new ally or eliminate his own grandson to prevent the threat he posed. It was like a hunger that couldn't be sated for the alien life form. One that was spilling over into the host and it was beginning to grow frustrating to say the least.

Sitting within his hideout late at night dressed in a pair of jeans, boots, a black t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket was Eddie Brock. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he looked over the collection of his findings in the form of pictures and newspaper clippings taped to the wall across from the corner where his makeshift sleeping cot sat.. As of now, the Symbiote's host current residence was still the same warehouse where Carnage had found him and Venom before. Since there was no official record of Eddie's existence on this world, it made finding both a home and job to help sustain him very difficult. Only able to alleviate some of his financial difficulties with Venom's nightly prowls attacking minor petty thugs and stealing whatever they had in their wallets. It didn't offer much but it kept him off the Teen Titan's radar for the time being.

Much to Eddie's and Venom's shock, Carnage himself was laying low as well. Whether or not Venom's child was still in the city was up to speculation since he was still capable of masking himself from being located by his parent. Regardless, the red symbiote was not a serious concern on Venom's thoughts. No doubt the new father still had his thoughts focused on murdering Toxin himself and was merely waiting like a hunter for his prey to make a mistake before striking.

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Venom***_

Eddie's entire body tensed as black tendrils seeped out from his skin and wrapped around his body increasing his size in the process as the familiar shape of Venom took form with a low hiss escaping his fangs as he crouched down into his fighting stance ready for combat.

" **Show yourself!"** Venom boomed turning to the source of the attack the alien life form caught sight of a lone figure standing atop a steel beam in the rafters of the warehouse. Dressed in a suit of black body armor with a half copper colored mask. The figure merely stood there with his arms folded behind his back as he watched the black symbiote villain. A few tense moments passed as the two beings watched each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Then finally the figure made the first action.

"Greetings." Slade said dropping down to the ground floor in front of the current resident of the warehouse. "You must be this Venom I have been hearing so much about, correct?" the criminal mastermind asked.

" **Depends. Who's asking?"** Venom replied as he remained in his combat stance while Slade just stood there making no other move.

"An individual seeking aid against a common foe. The Teen Titans." Slade replied as the being's hiss developed into a low audible growl. No doubt still bitter over his losses against the city's local superhero team. Unphased Slade continued to speak to the creature before him. "I understand you and your associate had some difficulty dealing with the children due to a newcomer." The criminal mastermind was already aware of the situation surrounding both Venom and the similar red individual he was seen with recently. He knew -based on his intel- both were interested in the girl that became the newest member of the Teen Titans. Whom was apparently carrying what he believed to be another member of the creature's race inside of her body.

" **So? It's none of your business. It was only a minor setback, one that I will correct when I am ready."** Venom stated with a hiss. While the older symbiote was quick to agree with his son's plan to lure Toxin out and then kill him. Deep down, Venom still harbored the desire to take his grandson for his own and make him his potential partner. Why? While it was unnatural for their race to develop familial bonds, the sheer advantage of possessing such a resource of a stronger symbiote was too great to pass up. However, as it currently stood, the odds of success for that goal was diminishing by the minute. Not only because Toxin was currently in the possession of this world's heroes and a host who was obviously easily manipulated by them to join their cause with no hesitation.

It was because the danger Toxin would pose with time. As the thousandth generation of Venom's lineage, the risk of genetic mental breakdown were high and if left unchecked the threat could pose greater than Carnage in blood lust. It may not have happened yet due to his infancy, but as the symbiote matured the risk would grow. That was something Venom did not want to have against him if he had any say in the matter. One way or another Toxin and his host Scarlet would have to be dealt with.

"Perhaps it isn't any of my concern. However, you certainly have not had an easy time since your arrival to our world have you?" Slade inquired as he watched the massive black creature before him flinch as he slightly rose out of his fighting stance in bewilderment from the masked man's statement. "It wasn't difficult to discover. I have eyes and ears everywhere in this city. How else do you think I found you? You cover your tracks well I might add, I actually had to put forth some effort." he commented off handedly.

" **What the hell do you want?"** Venom spoke up curious as to why Slade was even here to begin with seeking his help. What would this man gain from some alliance between the two of them? It was more than possible he could locate Carnage, perhaps he was already aware of how volatile working with Venom's offspring could be for a human's health.

"I want the Teen Titans gone, you want the girl and the other member of your species dealt with. You are clearly more than the one responsible for the planning behind the trap you and the smaller red individual you were working with. Based on the events from the night before that you formed that partnership out of necessity. As both of you were battling each other as well as the Titans over the girl" Slade soundly deduced. Something that even the masked man could tell impressed the hulking black monster before him as the hiss began to soften but was still present as he breathed. "Our interests align do they not?" he asked tilting his head slightly as Venom slightly mimicked his expression.

" **Hmmmm."** Venom hummed in thought as he relaxed his body and rose to his full height. With several heavy thudded steps he moved to stand in front of Slade. Dropping his head down to gaze directly into the man's sole eye visible from behind the mask. Then a chuckle began to escape the symbiotes razor sharp maw.

"Do you find something funny?" Slade inquired his cold calculating tone remained neutral as he voiced his curiosity to Venom's reason for his amusement.

" **You need help because you can't beat them."** Venom stated bluntly looking Slade right in the face. " **For someone who can apparently read others like books, you can't beat a bunch of kids on your own? Or have you been too busy to get around to it?"** he asked as the chuckle developed into a full laugh. Something that prompted the man in front of him to narrow his eye.

"The same children who defeated you twice, within twenty-four hours if I recall." Slade stated as the laughter died out in the warehouse. "Regardless of our past encounters with them, you possess a number of impressive skills and knowledge on this new Titan. Information I can acquire with time, effort, and resources so make no mistake there. However you have your own interests with this young Scarlet and Toxin if I am correct. We can accelerate each other's goal through a partnership." he offered.

Venom rose back to his full height as he stared down at the criminal mastermind before him. In the past the black symbiote had formed temporary pacts with the various villains who had a common enemy in the form of Spider-Man. Each of which was short-lived and bared no fruits of success in defeating their nemesis. What was going to make this time any different? Their was on occasion -due to circumstances- he allied with the spider himself. The few times they had a common goal against another. Which would actually result in success in whatever they were aiming for at the time before going back to their normal song and dance as enemies. It made him want to vomit each time he was forced into that corner. However perhaps there was something else to consider.

Venom didn't care much for his fellow villains, in fact he probably hated a few just as much as Spider-Man himself for that matter. So maybe the reason for those various failures was less of the concept of teamwork. More so of incompetent allies unable to properly complete their mission. As it stood Venom didn't have a reason to say yes, or no for that matter. Time was against the older symbiote after all, after an uncertain amount passed Toxin's mental state could possibly begin to degrade and become a greater problem than he was now in infancy. The odds were not in Venom's favor already with Toxin being stronger than him and Carnage, perhaps it couldn't hurt to have some aid in this situation.

Raising his hand up and stretching it forward, Slade offered it to the black symbiote. "Interested?" he asked breaking Venom out of his thoughts. Looking up at the man's face then back down at the hand, the black symbiote made his decision.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Chaos was erupting within the shafts of a diamond mine on the outskirts of Jump City as the miners ducked for cover from the lasers blasts of their attackers. Consisting of a group of robotic soldiers dressed in similar attire to Slade with the exception of their masks were black with a small patch of copper coloring in an oval around the white lenses of their eyes. Each grunt was armed with a small handheld blaster as they opened fire upon the miners and their equipment. Some of the workers wanted to attempt to at least protect the diamonds they have worked tirelessly to excavate. An idea quickly abandoned once more enemy fire began to rain down on them forcing them to flee for their lives.

A birdarang knocked the gun out of the lead soldier's hand as they turned to the source to see the Titans standing ready to fight. "Tell your boss we'd like to have a word with him." Robin said with narrowed eyes. The minions said nothing as they instead chose to charge forward and attack their new opponents. "Titans go!" the leader of the teen heroes declared as they dashed forward to engage their foes.

Terra however pulled her goggles down over her eyes and used her own powers to make a rock emerge from the ground, lifting her into the air above the others "You boys ready to rock?" she asked only for two of Slade's robots to jump onto the rock and grab ahold of her in a headlock while the other forced her arms to her side in an attempt to reduce her control over her on the ground Scarlet clad in Toxin's form stood back to back with Robin as they were facing down a group of the minions before they caught sight of the earth elementalist in trouble.

" **I got it!"** Scarlet shouted to the leader of the team as she leaped into the air and fired a pair of weblines onto the ceiling above Terra's rock platform to pull herself up high enough to land atop of it and bring her foot down on the one holding the blonde by her arms before firing a web into the other's face making it falter and release its grip enough for Terra to force him off and falling down to the ground below.

"Phew…" Terra said in relief before looking up at the masked face of Scarlet before nodding. "Thanks for that." she said grateful for the backup.

Scarlet had returned the nod " **Sure thing. Good luck!"** the masked teen said before hopping off, firing a web on a nearby platform -which held crates on top of them- swinging underneath it and land on the wall across from it in a crouch.

" **Scarlet, baddies below are trying to beat up Robin!"** Toxin said through their mental link as his host turned her gaze downwards to see a significant number of the androids were beginning to gang up on the boy wonder. However Toxin caught sight of something that made an idea develop in his mind. " **Oh oh! Let's drop those boxes on them!"** the symbiote pointed out as Scarlet looked back up to see the platform she had used to swing on was holding a number of crates and steel beams. While another one of the robotic minions landed on it with a blaster in hand aimed at the symbiotic Titan.

" **Good idea!"** Scarlet said aloud as Toxin produced an axe out of his mass for her to hurl at the rope holding the platform up. Cutting through it with ease, causing it to fall and take the enemy on top of it with it. Crushing six of its allies beneath it that were preparing to attack Robin.

" **Hahahaha! They never stood a chance! Let's do it again!"** Toxin exclaimed in excitement at the sight of the robots being crushed like ants. Despite how serious the situation was, there was something highly satisfying about this to the young symbiote. Every time Scarlet brought her fist or foot down upon one of their enemies, it exploded into pieces of ruined metal and circuitry from their superior strength. As his host used their webs to fling one into another did she hear her partner giggle at the sight of them blowing up. Out of everyone present, he was probably the only one really enjoying the battle between the two sides.

" **How many of these things does this Slade guy have?!"** Scarlet asked aloud as she backflipped away from several laser shots and landed between Terra and Beast Boy -currently in the form of a Stegosaurus- as she continued to fire globs of web at the soldiers in an attempt to at least stun them to slow down the rain of laser fire they were taking. Something that was forcing all three teens into one of the mine tunnels and away from the rest of the team.

Gritting her teeth, sweat began to form on Terra's brow as she pushed herself to keep fighting. Launching more and more rocks towards the enemies, the struggle to keep control was beginning to show as her projectiles began to sway and veer off course from target. Others were becoming too brittle and were reduced to dust from enemy fire. All the while the ground began to tremble and shake. "Grrr….can't…..CONTROL IT!" Terra said in frustration as her goggles shattered from the effects of her powers.

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

Scarlet paused in her assault as she looked up above her to see the roof to the mine tunnel was beginning to break and collapse on top of the three Titans. " **Watch out!"** she cried out to Beast Boy as he reverted to normal before pushing him towards the other members of the team. Turning towards Terra, the dark haired teen watched as a large amount of rubble began to fall overhead of the blonde and a number of Slade's minions. WIthout thinking, her feet moved on their own as the host of Toxin tackled Terra out of the way to prevent her from being crushed as the rocks fell and blocked the entrance. Separating Scarlet and Terra from the other members of the team.

As the dust settled the blonde slowly opened her eyes with a groan before looking up to see Scarlet using her body as a shield to keep Terra safe until the rubble settled. Blinking for a moment she watched as the spider-themed Titan rose off of her and allowed her mask to peel back while she pulled her hood down.

"Are you alright?" Scarlet asked offering Terra a hand up which she accepted.

"Yeah…" the blonde said averting her blue eyes away from her saver's emerald ones. It happened again, she lost control of her powers. Just like every other time she tried using her powers for good, it ended in disaster. Only this time she almost got the Teen Titans killed in the crossfire, the people who were kind enough to call her friend. A pit of regret began to form in Terra's stomach at the thought. If Scarlet hadn't been there, she along with Beast Boy would have been crushed for certain along with those robots who were currently protruding from the rocks blocking the tunnel. Scarlet on the other hand rose a brow at the girl's downcast expression of sadness.

"Hey don't blame yourself." Scarlet said putting a hand on Terra's shoulder which only made the earth user pull away from the contact.

"You don't understand. I didn't mean for the ceiling to cave in." Terra said softly turning her back to the symbiote host who frowned in response.

"So? Accidents happen all the time! We are alive, that's what matters." Scarlet responded back, stepping towards her. Something was not right here. While despite not being in this hero business for long, she was noticing that something was wrong with Terra. Just by her reaction to a slip up with her powers. Almost as if this wasn't the first time something of this nature happened.

"Terra! Scarlet!" both girls turned to the faint sound of Beast Boy's voice from the other side of the rubble as they could hear the sound of rocks moving as well. "Are you alright?" he asked as Scarlet moved closer to the rubble.

"Beast Boy! Yeah we're ok!" Scarlet shouted as she pulled her hood back up as Toxin reformed her mask. " **Hang on we'll clear the rubble! Terra I need your help-"** she said before turning over her shoulder only to see Terra was gone.

"Scarlet what's going on?" Robin asked from the other side of the rubble as Scarlet turned back around trying to find the earth manipulator.

" **Uh...well...Terra kinda just vanished."** Scarlet called out as she looked at the rubble and then back behind her " **Toxin and I will to try to find her."** she added as the lenses of her mask narrowed before she took off down the tunnel in pursuit ignoring Robin's faint pleas for her to wait.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Terra was panting hard as she slowed in her pace before leaning against the wall to catch her breath. What was wrong with her? Everytime she tried to help others it ended in disaster. Was this truly all her powers could do? Destroy everything around her? Sliding her back against the wall as she fell down onto the floor she gripped her hair in frustration.

"Why can't I do this…" Terra quietly asked herself. Was there anyway she could ever control her powers? Ever since the day this powers manifested nothing but harm and chaos has occured around her. The only sensible solution was to run. Never staying in the same spot for long in hopes that she wouldn't harm anyone during those brief periods. The only time in recent memory she could truly say she was happy was in the company of the Teen Titans. The young heroes welcomed her with open arms into their group and home. Sharing everything they had with the young girl without question. While the one that stuck out the most in her mind was Beast Boy. A pang of guilt struck her heart as she thought of the green changeling and how she nearly killed him moments ago with the cave in. He knew she had difficulty controlling her powers, but promised not to tell the others. After all the second they found out, they would shun her and call her a freak just like others had. The thought alone terrified the blonde to no end. There had to be an answer to her problems!

The faint echo of footsteps pulled Terra out of her thoughts as she opened her eyes to see a figure running past the nearby opening in the tunnel and heading further into the caverns. It only took one brief look to realize who exactly it was fleeing.

"Slade." Terra whispered as she rose to her feet. If she could stop him here, there would be no need to doubt herself then. The Titans would be grateful enough they wouldn't doubt her abilities and would want her to stay with them! With her mind made up she took off in pursuit of the villain with the intent to stop him.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

' _I don't like this Toxin.'_ Scarlet thought to her symbiote as she hurried down the dark tunnel. Grateful that while she wore the suit she was capable of seeing better in the darkness than normal. ' _I am beginning to think Terra's hiding something from us. Why else would she run?'_ she thought to her partner who remained silent. Why else would Terra run away? It was beginning to make the dark hair teen question the girl's motives. The other members of the Titans were more than willing to welcome the earth manipulator into the group. However, right from the start it didn't sit right with Scarlet and now look what was happening.

" **Scarlet, maybe we should ask Terra why she ran first before we jump to conclusions."** Toxin suggested as his host continued to run down the tunnel.

' _That's what I am going to do. I don't like this, Little Toxin. I can't shake off what i'm feeling right now.'_

" **Are you sure that's not you still feeling like you're being replaced?"** Toxin asked as Scarlet's pace began to slow down.

' _Excuse me?'_ she asked as she slowed to a halt.

" **Don't pretend Scarlet. Ever since Starfire offered for Terra to stay at the tower I have felt your emotions shift."** Toxin stated, his tone slowly growing more serious despite still sounding like a child's voice.

' _She's been acting like a porcupine that was thrown into a hot tub!'_ Scarlet shot back as her eyes narrowed behind her mask. ' _Terra is so edgy. When in fights, she's cool. But for some reason she always screws up at the end as if she doesn't know what she's doing. Just like in training. Then while we're in this mess with the rubble splitting the team, she goes and runs off like if I was going to scold her for screwing up on her powers or something. Heck, she even reacted funny when I only touched her shoulder'_ She continued with obvious anger in her thoughts as she continued to explain her reasoning.

" **Then what's our excuse when we tried to run from Carnage and Venom!"** Toxin shot back making Scarlet eye's widen.

' _Are you kidding me? Carnage is trying to_ kill _both you_ and _me! Venom is chasing us till whenever he feels like stopping! This is different!'_

" **How is it different?! You said it yourself, when a problem arises you don't know how to deal with: you run. What if that's what Terra is doing now. What if she feels regret for what she did and is afraid to confront us or the others now worried we will scorn or even shun her from nearly killing us and Beast Boy? Like how we were afraid of what would happen if you had revealed me and was forced to give me up and be sent back to that foster mother!"** Toxin asked as Scarlet's anger faltered at her partner's words.

Was that what Terra was doing right now? Was she that scared the only answer was to run away? Could Scarlet actually judge her for that? If their roles were reversed, could she truly say that she would not have ran away from Terra after the tunnel caved in? Were they really that different that Scarlet would judge her?

" **Scarlet?..."** Toxin finally spoke up only to hear silence in response. " **I'm sorry...I...shouldn't have said that…."** he thought back to her, saddened he had hurt Scarlet's feelings.

" _Don't worry about it little guy. Let's go find her before it's too late."_ she thought back to her symbiote as Toxin would feel her anger and doubt towards Terra subside subside instead finding it replaced with a sense of determination to locate her instead.

" **You got it partner!"** Toxin said with renewed happiness and confidence in his voice at Scarlet's words.

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

However as she began to resume her pace a figure that was hiding in the shadows above Scarlet dropped down onto her and forced her face first into the dirt by the time her Spider-Sense alerted her to the danger. A clawed hand grabbed at the back of her head pinning it in place as a familiar voice sent a chill down the teen's and Symbiote's spine.

" **Hiya kids, tell Grandpa Venom how you've been."** Venom hissed between his fangs as he used his position atop of her to keep Scarlet from escaping. Growling beneath him, the muscle mass of Toxin's suit began to increase as his host was able to roll Venom off of her before jumping back onto her feet and slipping into a fighting stance.

" **Did you and Carnage have a falling out or something? Is he not visiting you at the retirement home now?"** Scarlet asked as Venom released a laugh.

" **Cute, child. However if you must know. I have entered into a new partnership!"** Venom declared as he leapt at Scarlet.

* * *

Terra was slowly getting closer as she could make out the backside of Slade drawing nearer as she pursued him further into the caverns. Certain she had finally closed enough distance the blonde came to a skidding halt and raised her hand up as it became coated in the golden glow affiliated with her powers. With a rumble the path in front of Slade collapsed before him as he came to a halt as Terra smiled with confidence taking several steps forward while the villain turned to face her.

"Looks like I got you." Terra commented and before she could react Slade had leapt into the air and landed behind her. In the blink of an eye he swept the girl's feet out from under her before pulling a round metal device from his belt.

"Actually Terra…" Slade said before arming the explosive and throwing it onto the ceiling behind him as beeping noise was emitted for several seconds. "...I've got you." he declared as the bomb detonated collapsing the only way out of the tunnel and trapping the both of them inside.

Fear and panic began to fill Terra's stomach as she slowly rose to her feet and backed away from Slade. This was not good, now she was trapped with no way out and no one to help her. Blue eyes remained locked on the villain as he pulled an extendable bo staff from his belt in a similar fashion to Robin and began to approach her.

"Now Terra, you walked right into a trap. Another mistake." Slade commented on as he now stood in front of her and leaned down so his face was mere inches from hers. "You of all people should know better." his words hit Terra harder than she would want to admit as he was right towards her current situation. "At least now you and I have a chance to talk." he said before swinging the end of his staff at her head and forcing her to sidestep to dodge and use her powers to pull a rock free from the wall and hurl it at Slade.

An attack Slade merely tilted his body to avoid with ease. "Hmmm it seems we have much to talk about." he noted turning his gaze back upon the blonde who was currently glaring at him.

"Mind if I talk with my hands?" Terra asked before summoning pillars of rocks from the walls to strike at her opponent. Even if she had walked into a trap she could do this. She could defeat Slade without the others! It was her chance to prove she could control her powers!

* * *

 **!Spider-Sense! *Venom***

Venom growled as he sidestepped a punch from Scarlet as she instead slammed her fist into the wall creating several cracks from the impact. While Venom took the opening to deliver his own strike to Scarlet and send her flying several feet backwards onto the ground.

" **I'm impressed. You've already learned how to manipulate your mass to increase your strength. Kids these days grow up so fast."** Venom said with mock sadness in his voice as he even sniffled as if he was on the verge of tears as Scarlet flipped back up onto her feet and created a pair of tendril axes to hurl at Venom who dodged with ease. " **But you need more than strength to beat me!"** he boomed as his grandson's host used the distraction to close the distance and spin kick the black symbiote into the wall hard enough to the point he created an indenture.

" **You and Slade are working together now?"** Scarlet asked as Venom merely chuckled in response making the lenses of her mask narrow. " **Why?"** she questioned glaring at the creature as he slowly peeled himself free from the wall and suddenly grabbed Scarlet by the throat and held her against the opposite wall.

" **For my grandson of course! I will not deny you and Toxin are a threat. However I am not as bad as his father."** Venom stated as Scarlet gripped at his wrist in attempt to pry free.

" **Tell that to the cops you murdered the night he was born!"** Scarlet countered as she used both of her feet to kick Venom square in the chest to force him off of her.

" **You should be more worried about the body count Toxin will have once he matures."** Venom chuckled as Scarlet's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed into a glare as the creature rose to his feet and threw a flurry of punches at Scarlet. " **Did Toxin tell you the significance of being the thousandth generation of our lineage?"** he asked as he threw another punch towards Scarlet.

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

* * *

"Good Terra, but not good enough." Slade commented as he dodged Terra's attack before assaulting the young blonde with his bo staff. Forcing the teen onto the defensive as she struggled to dodge each blow before turning her back to him and caused a stone pillar to erupt from the ground to forcing Slade back with several stumbled steps.

Thankful her distraction was able to work Terra rose up from behind her makeshift cover and used her powers to send it hurling towards Slade. She just had to keep the pressure on, sooner or later he would wear down enough for her to defeat him. She wouldn't let the fear that rolled off of the masked man consume her.

As the rock neared him, Slade used his staff to pole vault over the projectile before it was snapped in half and forced him back down onto the ground. His eye gazed over at the ruined remain of his weapon as he spoke again. "Impressive, unless of course you were aiming for me…" his observation hit Terra hard as he spoke the truth. Once again her aim had failed her even with such a large rock as the one she used.

Dropping the ruined remains of his weapon onto the ground, Slade slowly began to stalk forward as Terra rose her hands up and launching pieces of the wall towards the villain as he began to sprint towards her. Each rock that neared hitting him was destroyed as he punched and kicked through solid stone with no difficulty. As he drew near he punched straight through a larger rock Terra had used to block his path and was sent flying against the wall and falling onto the ground.

"Back off! I'm with the Titans!" Terra declared as she laid on the floor while glaring at her opponent before slowly crawling to her feet. Deep down, uncertainty began to worm its way into her being. If they hadn't found her yet where were they? Regret began to follow over her deciding to flee from Scarlet shortly after they were separated from the others. "They'll be coming to-"

"You don't belong with the Titans." Slade said his as his voice sent cold chills down Terra's spine as he drew closer to her.

"You don't know _anything_ about me!" the blonde snapped back.

"On the contrary…" Slade uttered as he flicked his fingers to reveal he was holding a familiar object between them. "I know _everything_ about you." he corrected. "I've been watching you for sometime now. I know why you always run away. I know your secret." he revealed watching her eyes tremble in fear before narrowing in anger.

"No!" she shouted swinging her fist in a vain attempt to hit him.

* * *

 **!Spider-Sense! *Venom***

" **What are you talking about?!"** Scarlet demanded as she threw a punch at the villain as he blocked the blow while grabbing her fist.

" **You mean you don't know?"** Venom asked tilting his head as he threw Scarlet over his head forcing her to land on the ceiling. " **By the one thousandth generation, the chances for psychotic breakdown are greater than any other before. Unless another educates them in the ancient ways of the Symbiotes. I want to help Toxin to teach him how to unleash his potential. Carnage only wants to kill him!"** Venom said as Scarlet narrowed her eyes and jumped off the ceiling to kick Venom square in the face.

" **I'm not buying it!"** Scarlet declared as she landed in a crouch behind the black symbiote as he fell onto the ground in pain. " **If you cared so much about Toxin then why did you buddy up with Carnage right after the first time?!"** Scarlet was beginning to grow frustrated. Venom was not making any sense and what made it worse was the fact Toxin had chosen to grow silent over this subject. He wasn't agreeing or denying anything his grandfather was saying.

" **Because you forced my hand you brat!"** Venom snapped back as suddenly sweeped kicked Scarlet from his position on the ground and knocked her own feet out from under her. " **The nerve you had to take him to those heroes sicken me. He belongs with his species!"** he roared rising to his feet before grabbing Scarlet by her ankle and slamming her into the side of the tunnel and causing the entire thing to shake from the force applied. Before finally flinging her further down the tunnel.

Being flung into the wall was enough, but then thrown down the tunnel was the last straw! Scarlet rolled across the ground grateful her partner's suit protected her from the blunt of the damage. Finally coming to a skidding halt several feet she started to get back to her feet, panting heavily as while glaring at Venom.

" **No! He doesn't belong with his species! He isn't a sick murderer like you!"** the teen yelled as she constructed another axe out of her costume and hurled at Venom who rolled out of the way from the attack before pouncing forward and tackling Scarlet down onto the ground.

" **You know** _ **nothing**_ **of our kind, girl!"** Venom barked as Scarlet's face was mere inches from the razor sharp fangs belonging to her enemy. " **Do you truly believe that Toxin will remain the way he is once he matures into adulthood? The risk of mental breakdown will only increase and by the time that happens he will have consumed you! Using you as nothing but a puppet for him to control!"** Venom roared as his hands wrapped around Scarlet's throat attempting to choke the life out of her. " **If you will not listen to my reasoning then I will rip Toxin out of your corpse and find a more suitable host for him instead!"** Venom shouted in rage as Scarlet's hands clawed at his wrists attempting to pry him off.

" **No. You. WON'T!"** Scarlet declared only it wasn't her voice that left her throat as she could feel something different was happening to her as she began to lose control over her body. The mass of her costume began to increase and shift taking on a more muscular form while the spider emblem on her chest and her hood broke vanished as her hands began to sharpen into claws while the lenses of her mask began to take on a more jagged shape similar to Venom's own eyes. Scarlet could only widen her eyes as she was merely a passenger of what was occurring while feeling the unstoppable rage currently coursing through her partner.

" **I won't let you harm her!"** Toxin boomed in a deep growling voice different than his regular one as he forced his grandfather's hands off of his throat and kicked him off before rising to his feet. Scarlet could only watch wide eye within her symbiote as he leapt onto the wall and then onto the ceiling in rapid succession before pouncing on Venom who rose his arms up to block the attack. Only to have Toxin instead grab him by the forearms and fling him into the wall hard.

" **I don't care what you say!"** Toxin roared in rage as he brought his fist down on Venom's skull forcing him into the wall. " **I won't go with you!"** Another punch forced Venom deeper into the rock as the tunnel began to shake. " **Scarlet is my friend!"** More and more he assaulted his grandfather as cracks began to form in the ceiling. " **If you try to hurt her then I will** _ **kill**_ **you!"** Toxin roared as the spot where his mouth was began to open to reveal a similar set of fangs to Venom's with a long green tongue. " **You die here grandfather!"** Toxin declared coldly as he cocked his fist back as it shifted and sharpened it into a blade. Venom watched wide eyed as Toxin released a feral roar and thrusted the blade forward.

* * *

Terra cried out in pain as Slade gripped her forearm and forced her against the wall. All the while the sole eye behind his mask gazed at her as if it was drilling into her soul.

"Earthquakes, avalanches, mudslides. Everywhere you go, you try to do good...and everywhere you fail." Slade stated as he released her arm while she closed her eyes and turned away in shame as the man spoke the truth. "Everyone turns against you. You lack control Terra, and when you lose control you are more dangerous than anything I have ever seen." he revealed as he gently brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes while placing her butterfly hairclip back onto where it was before the battle with the scorpion in the wasteland.

An action that caused Terra to slowly open her eyes as she listened to the man while he continued to speak. Why was he saying all these words? What was the point to all this? Didn't he want to kill her? That was the reason he trapped her, wasn't it?

"But it doesn't have to be this way. I can help you, child." the words made Terra's mind grind to a halt. He was offering her help? He knew everything about her, all the destruction and death she caused in her wake. All accidents others have shunned her over. Yet this man was offering to help? Why?!

"...You...can?.." Terra said slowly unsure if what he said was true or merely a ruse to lure her into a false sense of security. Watching as the man turned his back to her and picked up one of the rocks she had used earlier to attack him.

"Right now you are...rough around the edges." he explained while turning back to face her and hold the rock up to her eye level as she began to listen tentatively to his words. "You need more than obstacle courses to overcome your problem. You need a teacher, a mentor. Come with me Terra and I can teach you to shine." he said while crushing the rock in his hand to reveal a diamond to emphasize his explanation. Terra's gaze slowly drifted away as she thought back to what the Titans said of the man before her. Slade was supposed to be a villain! The worst the Teen Titans had ever faced. A man so sinister that his name alone made others tremble. Yet here he was offering to help her. A girl who had no control over her powers, overcome what has become a living nightmare for her.

Stepping away as her mind began to race back and forth between Slade's words and the Teen Titans. Uncertain who she was supposed to believe. Was this some kind of trick he was playing? To let her guard down? Or was his words sincere?

"M-My...friends told me-" she began to whisper in uncertainty.

"You don't really believe they are your friends. Do you Terra?" Slade asked as her mind thought back to the kindness and hospitality they offered her. For the first time in her life she actually felt welcome somewhere, somewhere that had no lies.

"They took me in...gave me a home…" Terra said looking away struggling to believe where or not Slade was right if they really were her friends or not.

"And when they find out what's wrong with you. They will reject you, like everyone else." Slade whispered back playing on the teens fears and insecurities as a single person came to her mind almost immediately.

"Beast Boy…"

"Can't keep his mouth shut forever. He'll tell them." Slade stated watching as the golden aura began to coat Terra's hands.

"He promised." Terra said trying to hide the anger that was beginning to grow in her voice.

"He lied."

"Shut up!" Terra shouted swinging her hands towards the man as the ground began to rumble with her rage. "Just shut up and leave me alone!" Terra yelled as her eyes began to glow the same gold color as her hands as a tornado of dust and rock began to form around her. In an instant she realized what happened and it made her gasp in panic while falling to her knees and gripping her head trying to calm herself. "Don't lose control. Don't lose control." she pleaded to herself while trying to reign in her abilities.

"Now Terra...how can you lose something you never had?" Slade asked as Terra cried out realizing what the villain said was true. She never had control over her powers.

* * *

Robin grunted as he kicked the final minion of Slade's into one of the mining machines as the entire chamber began to rumble with debris falling from the ceiling. Something that caught the attention of the others as they finished clearing the remaining enemy reinforcements that arrived shortly after they lost contact with Scarlet and Terra.

"We need to get out of here." Raven stated as she flew towards the leader of the team while Cyborg approached.

"Slade's trying to bring down the whole mine!" the metal titan said as Robin's eyes narrowed while he shook his head.

"I'm not sure he's the one doing this…" Robin revealed as the ground shook beneath them. Something wasn't right ever since they encountered Terra in the mesa while she faced the scorpion. The way she used her powers to kill it. When she was running the obstacle course, he watched as she struggled through it. Then finally when she and Scarlet were separated from them she brought the tunnel down by accident. It was becoming clear to the young Boy Wonder that Terra was clearly not fully capable of controlling her powers.

Emerging from one of the tunnel entrances, Starfire hurried to her friends in concern. "I cannot locate Scarlet, Terra, or Beast Boy!" she said as the green shapeshifter had left on his own to find the two girls shortly after they lost contact with Scarlet. Something that made the situation only worse now as the mines began to collapse on itself.

* * *

" **Why did you do that Toxin?"** Scarlet slowly asked her symbiote partner in shock as he was currently still in control. Feeling Toxin's own uncertainty flooding across their bond as his rage subsided.

" **I don't know…."** Toxin growled aloud as his arm was embedded in the rock next to Venom's head as a low hiss escaped his mouth as the black symbiote was emitting one of his own. Pulling his arm free as it reverted to normal Toxin growled as he stepped away from Venom and let him fall to the floor.

" **You truly are special Toxin, to take control as you did so soon after birthing...its impressive."** Venom said watching his grandson walk away. " **However you know I am right boy. You are a walking timebomb and you are going to endanger that girl if you don't come with me."** he stated as Toxin stopped walking.

" **So either I join you or die? Is that my only two options grandpa?"** Toxin asked without turning back.

" **You may seem like an innocent child to your host but that little display of violence shows that deep down you are my grandchild, Toxin. Sooner or later your urges and instincts will grow as you mature. So will your chance of becoming unstable. Do you want to take that risk?"** Venom asked as the tunnels began to shake and rumble violently.

" **No…."** Toxin said as his body slowly began to shift back into the form of Scarlet in her costume without her mask covering her face as she turned to look at Venom over her shoulder.

"We will. Together." Scarlet said firmly before turning back and heading down the tunnel as both host and symbiote would hear Venom's laughter echo behind them as they resumed their pace down the tunnel in search of Terra. Something was definitely wrong now, as no doubt she was the one responsible for the earthquake occurring within the mines.

* * *

"No one else understands you Terra. No one else can help you.." Slade said through the small tornado Terra was now floating within as she still gripped her head struggling to try and control her powers and block out Slade's words while tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'll be waiting…" he added as he slowly backed away slipping between an opening created between the rocks blocking the path. While a small green groundhog burrowed into the tunnel then into the tornado before reverting back into the familiar form of Beast Boy.

"Terra! Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed in worry at the sight of the distressed blonde as he leapt up to grab hold of her only to be caught in the current of the tornado as he grabbed ahold of her arm and gaining her attention as she grabbed onto his other arm to pull her close to him. "It's ok Terra I'm here. I'm here…" he spoke to her as she embraced him and began to sob. While the tornado began to die down and allowed the two teens to gently float back down onto the ground.

"You wouldn't?" she asked him wondering if what Slade said was true and Beast Boy would break his promise to not tell the other Titans of her problem controlling her problems.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise." Beast Boy said holding her closer while in the distance unbeknownst to them both Scarlet arrived at the scene and kept her distance.

* * *

-Later That Evening at Titan's Tower-

Scarlet sat quietly on the roof of the tower hugging her knees to her chest as she watched the sun began its descent behind Jump City. Her mind constantly going back to her battle with Venom and what he had said during it.

" **Scarlet?"** Toxin asked softly across their mental link as his voice had returned to his childlike one now

"Hm?" Scarlet asked.

" **What grandpa said... About me knowing of what happens to the thousandth generation. He was right…"** Toxin confessed to his host. " **I know that there's a chance it could happen to me. I was scared of what you would say if you found out that I could cause you to end up like papa and grandpa...so I didn't."** he said sadly as Scarlet sighed closing her eyes.

' _It's ok Little Toxin... I wouldn't blame you for not telling me.'_ Scarlet thought back as she still felt his sadness.

" **It still doesn't make it right…"** Toxin said as a brief pause followed before he spoke again. " **Earlier...when I threatened to kill him…I almost did it Scarlet. I was so upset he wanted to hurt you, I almost ran the blade through him. Then I felt it, I felt how scared you was when I was about to do it."**

' _Yeah but you didn't that's what counts, right? Hey, we are both in this together. You snapped some sense into me earlier with how I felt towards Terra. I was able to help do the same with you.'_ Scarlet thought as a small smile formed on her lips as she felt Toxin's curiosity towards her words grow.

" **Yeah...I guess so."**

' _Well there you go. You and me are stuck with each other and share the problems. You stop me from doing something stupid and I'll bribe you with sweets to keep you in line. Whatever happens to use we will figure it out as long as we have each other's backs. Deal?"_

" **Deal...partner."** Toxin said as his mood began to pick up some making the smile on Scarlet's face widen as she rose to her feet and headed towards the doors leading back to the tower. Only to be stopped as the doors opened up to reveal Robin emerging from inside.

"There you are." the leader of the team said as Scarlet blinked a bit.

"Oh hey Robin, sorry for sneaking off again...Toxin and I just needed somewhere quiet to go and think for a bit after running into Venom in the mines again." she said as Robin nodded as Scarlet had refrained from informing the rest of the team about what the black symbiote had said concerning Toxin's risk of mental instability.

"Listen Scarlet, I wanted to talk to you about last night. When we were discussing about having Terra stay here with us as part of the team..." Robin stated getting straight to the point as Scarlet casted her eyes downward a bit.

"Ah, yeah, didn't handle that too well did I?" she asked sheepishly scratching the back of her head and pulling her beanie back a bit. "I had some mixed feelings over it at the time. However...Toxin and I talked about it. If you and the rest of the team is cool about it so am I. She would make a great addition to the team" she said with a smile as Robin crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not what I meant Scarlet. I'm glad you were able to work out your feelings. Just next time don't hesitate to come talk to us if something is bothering you. Either of you." He said referring to Toxin as Scarlet blinked owlishly. "You're just as much part of this team now as the rest of us." he said prompting the newest member of the team to nod softly.

"Yeah alright. Sorry about that boss." she said as Robin laughed shaking his head.

"Just don't make a habit out of that. Just feels weird."

* * *

-That Night Inside The Tower-

"Well guys, its been real." Terra announced to the Titans minus Cyborg as she pulled her pack onto her shoulders. "Thanks for everything but I should-" she began heading for the door as it opened to reveal Cyborg blocking the path out.

"Don't even think about it." he said with a small smile as Terra turned back to the rest of the team.

"Ok what's going on?" the blonde asked as the team looked amongst themselves.

"Well we talked it over and…" Cyborg began.

"We want you to stay here with us!" Starfire said happily bouncing in place with a giggle as Robin smiled.

"We think you would make a great addition to our team." the Boy Wonder added.

"So do you want to be a Titan?" Beast Boy asked as Robin handed Terra a Titan Communicator.

"Me? Really?" Terra asked as her eyes began to brighten with happiness as she looked at the small hand held device. Her own Titan Communicator.

"It'll give me a chance to get out of the new girl spot." Scarlet teased good-naturedly with a smile as Terra looked at her and smiled back.

"Of course...you'll need more training." Robin spoke up gaining the blonde's attention as she looked at the dark haired teen. "I know you have trouble controlling your powers-"

 ***Thud***

The communicator fell onto the floor as Terra's gaze turned to despair towards Beast Boy. "You told him." it was clear by her tone it was not a question.

"I didn't!" Beast Boy said waving his hands in front of him as her expression turned into one of anger.

"You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" Terra shouted as she turned and ran out the room. Slade was right, Beast Boy couldn't keep his mouth shut after all.

"Terra no! Wait!" Beast Boy shouted as he chased after her but by the time he made it to the entrance she was long gone.

* * *

-Jump City-

As Terra hurried down the nearly empty streets of the city she would hear a familiar 'twip' sound above her before Scarlet landed in front of her on the side-walk in costume.

"Out of my way!" Terra snapped as she tried to move past the masked teen only for her to remain in place.

Scarlet shook her head " **Not gonna happen, Terra. I know exactly what you're doing right now."** she said as the girl narrowed her blue eyes at her.

"You don't know anything about me!" she shouted as she tried throwing a punch at Scarlet only for her to side step it without trying.

" **Maybe not but I know what it's like to run."** Scarlet said pulling down her hood as Toxin removed her mask so she could look Terra face to face. "That crushing sense of despair over a situation. One where it feels impossible to deal with?" she asked tilting her head as her dark hair billowed in the wind behind her. All the while Terra did not make eye contact with her. "I don't know what you made Beast Boy promise Terra, but he has a good heart. All five of them do. They took me and Toxin in, in a heartbeat when no one else would. Whatever happened, it happened Terra we can't do anything about it. Just come back and talk about it." she pleaded extending her hand out to Terra.

"Why?" Terra asked looking up at Scarlet noting the look of sadness before nodding towards the empty road behind her.

"Because I took that road a lot. Running away from something doesn't solve it. Only makes it worse. I won't judge you for what you choose but please don't regret it" Scarlet said as Terra looked down at the outstretched hand then back up at Scarlet as she made her decision.

* * *

Venom groaned slightly in pain as he entered the darkened room Slade was currently standing in with his arms folded behind his back.

"I'll take it your mission was a success?" Slade inquired without looking away from the screen above him that served as the only source of illumination in the room.

" **Of course, I had to hold back but I figured out what I needed."** Venom chuckled as his symbiote broke down into a mass of tendrils and receded into Eddie Brock's skin. "Toxin's host won't sway from the Titans, plus for that matter looks like he's taking an extreme liking to her. Its pretty common for Venom's kind to form such a bond with their first host." he explained as Venom chose to let Brock do the talking so he could rest following the battle.

"Good, then we should have no trouble from them for our plans." Slade said as he looked up at the screen to see the image of Terra running across the wasteland away from Jump City. "Run all you like. Because no matter where you go. Every step brings you closer to me." Slade said to the screen as he watched his future apprentice run farther and farther away from the Teen Titans.

 **Dead: That's right everyone, Venom and Slade are now working together.**

 **Jinx: Which makes this all the more fun!**

 **Dead: Like always please leave a review at the bottom. Whether you're a user or guest we welcome all feedback here. Now onto the reviews from last chapter!**

 **Random-Kishin: Glad you like our take on Toxin! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **FnafNerd152: Here's what happens next! Just wait for what we have in store for Season 2's finale :D**

 **DragonKingDragneel25 : Yeah right now Toxin is currently bonded to Eddie Brock. I don't know if that's ironic or sad really. Right now you could probably call him Agent Toxin as he's now sporting an Agent Venom look. Brock is currently part of an FBI task force team set up to track down Carnage. Heck I'm not even sure if Toxin is even talking seperately from his host anymore like he used to.**

 **Antex- The Legendary Zorak: I would say Scarlet's suspicions towards Terra was more out of a territorial sense. As mentioned above in the chapter, Scarlet felt like she was quickly being replaced after just showing up. She's really more jealous than anything else.**

 **Glad you like Kid Toxin as well, I am really pleased with this take we are doing on him behaving like an actual child. One that gets upset when someone he cares for is in trouble**


	5. Starfire's Operation Friendship!

**Dead: Hello everyone and once again welcome back to Teen Titans: The Symbiotic Heroine!**

 **Jinx: And sorry about the major delay! :(**

 **Dead: Yeah apologies for the delay and for this chapter being shorter than the previous ones. This is primarily due to this being some filler and some character development between Scarlet and the Titans. Jinx and I are going to try and include some events like this one more often in the future. If you have any recommendations or suggestions for ideas involving filler please feel free to contact either of us!**

 **Jinx: Please don't be shy either! We know we have many readers but some just don't say anything :(**

 **Dead: So without further ado let's get this chappie started!**

* * *

The alarms started to ring throughout Titans Tower as the original five members of the team hurried into the living room to see Robin at one of the computers, pinpointing the source of the disturbance. Originating at a bank downtown, a live feed of the bank's security cameras appeared, revealing three individuals assaulting security. The first was a being larger in comparison to his cohorts. Composed entirely of electricity with the exception of a black and red circuit chip that served as his face. The second was by far the lankiest and most well dressed of the three in a black tuxedo with a matching cape draped over his shoulders with a black mask not too dissimilar to Robin's own. Which contrasted against his blue skin and white hair with a top hat to cover the rest of his head. The third individual standing between the two had been armed with an advanced designed handgun that fired lasers and appeared to be a large spider attached to the body of a human.

"Looks like Mumbo Jumbo and Overload found a friend." Robin said as they watched the spider figure continue to open fire with his laser gun on the guards and incapacitate them. Whoever it was, certainly had some connections. Whether this person was a human undergone genetic modifications or some creature created in a lab, it did not matter at the moment. However, the fact he did possess an advanced weapon like that meant he had either a benefactor or stolen it from someone with the resources.

"Ugh how many more spider people are going to keep popping up." Beast Boy said, shivering in disgust before a thought suddenly dawned on him as he looked around the room. "Hey, where's Scarlet at?" he asked, noticing the sixth member of their team was absent. Something that had not become uncommon in the past week since Terra's abrupt departure.

"It is still early this morning. Perhaps She and Toxin are still out?" Starfire suggested as they were aware of her and the symbiote's morning exercises before the rest of the team awoke.

"Doesn't matter. We'll contact her on the way. Move out!" Robin said to the others as they hurried towards the exit of the living room.

* * *

-Bank-

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mumbo said with an over dramatic flourish and bow to the guards who were struggling against the enchanted ribbon bindings restraining them on the floor before the entrance to the vault door as the alarms continued to blare. "I would like you to thank my two newest assistants for this dazzling performance!" the magician continued, gesturing to Overload who had his hands placed against the vault door to fry the electronic locks. While the third member of the group -Fang- watched his allies.

"Hey we are not your assistants!" Overload snapped, turning away from the door to glare at Mumbo as Fang groaned

"We don't have much time before the Titans come." The spider-human hybrid stated sounding like an average young man with the exception of the echo in his voice."Now focus on the vault door!" he growled motioning back to the reason why all three of them had even agreed to work together to begin with. Sure they seemed like an odd trio to pull a heist of this caliber. Needless to say Fang felt this team up was entirely pointless! The only reason the blue clown and walking light bulb were even with him was because his girlfriend's dad had suggested them because the two owed him a favor. Whom Fang _despised_ because of their obvious lack of focus!

Overlord grumbled as he returned to the vault door, before yelping as a glob of red and blue webbing hit him in the face, making the electronic being caught off guard. What?! Who the heck was doing that? All six of Fang's red spider eyes quickly turned to the likely source of the impact to see a red and black costumed girl with her hands and feet attached to the corner of the ceiling behind her.

" **Actually, you have no time left.** " Scarlet declared as she looked down at the three villains from her perch above before leaping out of the way as Overload ripped the webbing off of his face with a growl before unleashing a blast of electricity at her previous spot.

As the girl landed in front of all three villains, their gaze followed her descent to see her landing beside the rest of the Teen Titans -Great, looks like this robbery gig had just went from annoying to problematic.- Just as the leader of the team ordered them to attack their foes.

"I heard a lot about the Teen Titans, but not so much about you, lady." Fang said aiming his pistol and opening fire towards Scarlet as she raised her arm while Toxin's tendrils formed into the shape of a shield to absorb the repeated laser blasts before firing a webline to pull the weapon out of his hand and across the room. "But from one spider to another I like what you can do." he commented as he leapt out of the way as she hurled her shield at him next like a frisbee.

" **Yeah the feeling's not mutual!"** Scarlet said using her distraction to cover the distance between them before sidestepping an attempted jab by one of Fang's spider leg appendages and delivering a punch to another's joint instead. ' _Just do like Robin taught you and go for the weak spots._ ' she reminded herself watching as her opponent stumble from the impact before delivering a sharp uppercut and sending him flying against the wall with a cry of pain before he fell to the floor into a crumbled heap.

" **I think you put a little too much strength into that punch, Scarlet…"** Toxin pointed out as the spider-hybrid made no effort to move outside of groaning in pain.

' _It got him out of the way fast enough.'_ Scarlet replied mentally with a shrug before pinning Fang to the ground with Toxin's webs to restrain him from escaping before she turned towards her teammates who were currently engaging Mumbo and Overload.

Laying there on the ground with his entire body in pain and barely able to see through the strands of red and blue tinted webbing, Fang watched as the one responsible for defeating him focused her attention elsewhere. Questions filled his mind faster than he had answers for as he watched the girl help her teammates take on his accomplices. The way she moved and fought was for the lack of a better term, amazing!

Seeing other spider themed people running about was practically a rarity. The odds of running into one in this city was slim to none and the more he watched in his half conscious state as Mumbo and Overload were being defeated the more curious he grew about this girl. Like an itch in the back of his mind that he needed to scratch. The moment he broke out of jail he was going to make sure he crossed paths with her again, for certain.

* * *

-Later-

"Gotta admit, this makes keeping the bad guys from escaping a whole lot easier." Cyborg commented as the Titans watched the city's special forces were busy attempting to pry Mumbo free from the webbing that trapped him against the wall. While other police troopers were busy loading Fang and Overload into the back of a an armored transport.

"I almost feel bad for them after experiencing what it's like being trapped in it by Venom." Scarlet said still in costume with the exception of her mask as the rest of the team looked at her a moment before she caught their gaze. "Almost." she said with a minor shrug of her shoulders.

"Well now that's out of the way, who's up for pizza!" Beast Boy suggested with a grin while throwing an arm around Raven and Starfire's shoulder much to the former's ire.

"Sounds good to me I'm feeling hungry for some pepperoni!" Cyborg exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air in excitement before noticing Scarlet turning and walking away as she pulled her hood up while her mask reformed. "You're not coming?" he asked confused as she turned on her heels shaking her head.

" **Nah. Not really hungry right now. Think I'll just go web-slinging some to see if anyone else needs some help. You guys have fun, I'll see you back at the tower later."** Scarlet said walking backwards while still facing the team. Before any could protest she turned and leapt into the air while firing a webline to swing away.

"And there she goes again after a mission." Starfire said with a saddened look on her face watching the newest member of their team fade into the distance. Ever since the incident with Terra, Scarlet was beginning to grow to a level of reclusiveness that made Raven appear more sociable. Barely joining them to eat, the most they saw of the girl and her symbiote partner was during training outside of their battles with supervillains.

"Well, her loss then. Come on guys I'll drive" Beast Boy said pulling Starfire along while Raven slipped out from underneath the arm he had around her. As Cyborg refused to let the shapeshifter into the driver's seat, Starfire remained in deep thought as she climbed in back and even as they reached their usual pizza parlor in the city with a rooftop patio.

After first arriving on Earth herself following her escape from her captors, Starfire wouldn't deny the sense of isolation she had first felt. Coming from an entirely different planet and integrating into an unfamiliar society was no easy task. However it was through the support of her friends that helped her throughout this. They helped her learn so much about their planet and accepted her for who she was. The Titans made her feel welcomed amongst them.

So why was Scarlet remaining so distant from everyone when given the opportunity? They have been making every opportunity to try and invite her to their social events but she seemed to back away from almost all of them. Starfire understood that change was difficult, but she had hoped that after a month the girl would grow more comfortable around their presence.

"Hey Star? You alright?" the sound of Robin's voice snapped her thoughts as she turned to the Boy Wonder who sat next to her at the table while Beast Boy and Cyborg bickered about the toppings for their pizza. "You've been pretty quiet today." he pointed out.

"You aren't even drinking your…'drink', " Raven pointed out as the bottle of a mustard with a straw in it sat mostly untouched by the alien Titan.

"Oh...well...I am worried about Scarlet." Starfire confessed looking down at the table before back up at the two. "I am struggling to understand why she is keeping herself distant from us… Did we do something wrong?"

"Maybe she just prefers being alone?" Raven said believing that perhaps she prefers isolation over social activity. Something the magic user herself could understand greatly despite her hesitance to trust Toxin. "Not everyone enjoys being with others, Starfire or enjoys the same things." she pointed out.

"Perhaps…." Starfire said saddened as Robin placed a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. A weak smile formed on her face at the mere contact, despite her mood she wanted to at least try to bring Scarlet closer to the team. There had to be something they could use to bond with their new teammate! What was it they were doing wrong? Maybe Raven was right, perhaps…releasing a gasp Starfire leapt up from her seat with a smile on her face before hugging Raven tightly. "That is it! Oh thank you Raven!" she said before releasing her and flying off in a hurry towards the tower.

Blinking in surprise at Starfire's actions the group could only watch dumbfounded as she faded into the distance. All the while the young Tamaranean could not help but giggle in excitement. Raven had a point perhaps the problem was not them but more of the fact Scarlet was merely interested in different things!

* * *

-Later that day at Titan's Tower-

 ***KNOCK!*  
*KNOCK!*  
*KNOCK!***

"Scarlet are you there? It is Starfire." she asked while knocking upon the door with Scarlet and Toxin's names engraved on it. After returning home, the young Tamaranean had decided that the best approach to see what Scarlet's interests were was to simply ask the girl herself and hope for the best. "I was curious if you would like to partake in something that you enjoy?" she asked only to receive silence in response.

As the door slid open Starfire felt a slight bit of regret at entering the room uninvited, however her desire to help welcome her new friend into the group was stronger. Hopefully Scarlet would not hold it against her for doing this. Stepping through the threshold, for the first time since Scarlet came to occupy the room little had changed. Due to her life on the road the room's furnishings consisted only of a queen sized bed with red sheets on the far side of the room, a dresser against the wall next to the closet that was across from the large window occupying the entirety of the other wall. While next to the bed was a table which held a busted alarm clock remains and a sticky note stuck it to remind Scarlet to ask Cyborg to fix it when he had time.

"She does not have much…" Starfire said softly and walked over to the alarm clock, carefully picking it up to examine the damage"Poor clock. Scarlet really does not like you does she?" she asked. Just as she was about to put clock down, the sticky note fell off and onto the ground "Whoops." putting the busted clock back onto the nightstand and crouched down to grab the piece of paper, spotting a strap sticking out from under Scarlet's bed. Curious, Starfire reached over and pulled on it, only to reveal the girl's backpack when they met her for the first time.

Seeing the bag was unzipped with most of the bag's contents -were actually underneath the bed- which was more than likely a result of Scarlet just sliding it there to ensure it was out of the way. One thing in particular was what caught Starfire's attention. A book that was poking out as well, which caused her to pull it out from under the bed. Before the Tamaranean could open it, a thin piece of paper fell out "Huh?" putting down the book, Starfire picked up the thin paper and noticed it wasn't just one page. It was a Brochure for Jump City, opening the piece of paper up she would see that Scarlet must have been marking where she wanted to visit while in town. As her green eyes scanned the paper a large smile began to form on her face as a scheme began to form in her mind. This was exactly what Starfire needed for what she would soon call Operation: Friendship! Now floating off the ground from her elated emotions, she flew out of the bedroom to go put her plan into motion.

* * *

-Jump City Murakami Memorial Bridge-

 _ ***SNAP***_

 _ ***SNAP***_

" **So Scarlet?"**

 ***SNAP*  
*SNAP***

" _Hmmm?'"_

" **Why is this a memorial bridge?"** the symbiote asked across their mental link as Scarlet sat crouched upon the top of the bridge taking pictures of the city without her mask on her face while still dressed in the rest of her costume.

" _Well it was named after someone who died. As for who, I'm actually not sure… I really didn't look into it when we got here."_ she confessed as she could literally feel the frown forming from Toxin's emotions.

" **Then why are we here?"** Toxin asked as Scarlet sighed shaking her head.

" _We have a good view of -almost- the entire city from here. Before you came along I could only dream of taking pictures of this quality from these angles. Something which I am going to handsomely reward you with in sweets once we get down from here."_ Scarlet noted as the excitement in her symbiotic partner began to grow. With a small smile forming on her face,she tucked the next set of photos into a pocket Toxin produced before looking back through her camera and turning towards Titan's Tower's direction only to see a large pair of green eyes block her view.

"AH!"

" **AH!"**

Scarlet and Toxin both yelped in alarm as they both nearly jumped out her skin while the girl fell onto her bottom and dropped her camera in the process. Looking up to see the sight of none other than Starfire floating above them.

"I have found you!" Starfire said happily while landing atop the bridge before offering a hand to help Scarlet up.

"Yeah, nearly scared Toxin out of me too." she replied with a soft laugh as she took the hand and was pulled up to her feet. " _Speaking of which...why didn't our Spider-Sense tip us off?"_ she asked as Toxin whistled innocently.

" **I…was kinda distracted by the notion of sweets…sorry!"** Toxin meekly apologized as Scarlet fought the urge to roll her eyes with her fellow teammate present.

" _Don't worry about it, Little Toxin, no harm done."_ she said before turning her attention to the alien Titan. "So what's up Star? You could have just reached me on my Communicator." she asked as Starfire picked up the camera and handed it back to Scarlet.

"I was curious to see what you were up to out here. Were you taking pictures with your...box device?" she asked as the girl released another small laugh and nodded.

"You mean my camera? Yeah, figured I would try to get some good shots before heading back home. For don't you sit down next to me? We can take a picture together, maybe?" Scarlet offered as Starfire began to smile brightly. Good, the plan was beginning to work she didn't decide to swing away immediately!

Starfire's smile grew even wider to the point it rivaled the Cheshire Cat's "I would love to take a picture with you!" she exclaimed as they both moved over to sit on the edge of the bridge overlooking the city. "So, is this what you do in your spare time, Scarlet?" she asked as the dark haired girl raised her camera up to prepare a shot.

"Pretty much, I use to be in my school's photography club for a few years. It's where I learned everything I know about taking pictures." Scarlet recalled with a small smile growing on her face just as she pressed the camera button and as she remembered the teacher in charge of the club always critiquing her performance and aspire to do even better. The man may have been strict but he was patient with those under his charge and the improvement of each student showed with time.

"How did you get involved?" Starfire asked curiously as Scarlet turned towards her humming in thought.

"No serious reason, I just wanted something to do after school. Every girl needs a hobby." she said before handing the camera to Starfire before pointing at the button on top of the device. "Here give it a try. it's real easy just point and push the button-"

 ***SNAP***

"Hey!" Scarlet said with a laugh as her vision returned following the camera flash. Giggling as the picture developed, Starfire pulled it out and examined it for a moment before turning it around to show her new friend.

"You said you take pictures for memories, I wanted to take one of my friend." Starfire said with a bright smile on her face as she handed the camera back to her.

"That's very sweet of you, Star." Scarlet complimented with a warm smile. Hearing a faint beeping noise, the sleeve of Toxin's suit peeled back to reveal her wrist watch showing an alarm she had set was going off.

"What's going on?" Starfire asked with feigned curiosity in her tone. She was fully aware of Scarlet's plans after going into her room earlier that evening. There was going to be a soccer game at the city's stadium this evening that she was planning on attending.

"Oh it's nothing serious. I just gotta get going." Scarlet said as she slipped her camera into Toxin's dimensional pocket before pulling her hood up as her mask formed around her features. " **I'll catch you later-"** she began while turning around only to feel a hand clasp around her wrist.

"Would it be alright if I accompany you Scarlet?" Starfire asked prompting the host of Toxin to turn back to her fellow Titan curiously. "As I said you are my friend. I want to spend time with you." she confessed with a puppy dog like expression.

This surprised Scarlet something that was visible as the lenses to her mask blinked in synch with her actual eyes. " **Uh...Sure? I don't know if you'll enjoy what i'm going to check out. I'm heading to go see a game downtown."** she said as she was suddenly pulled into a tight bearhug.

"Oh thank you! I am sure I will enjoy it!" Starfire cheered happily as her friend began to squirm.

" **Ok ok! We need to go though Star. Its supposed to start shortly."** Scarlet managed to breath out. Grateful that while she had the costume Toxin created on, it made her body more durable than the average human teenage girl being hugged by a super strong alien teenage girl.

"Oh right." Starfire said releasing Scarlet, as the girl slowly began to walk backwards before diving off the bridge and firing a webline to swing away.

" **Come on I'll race you!"** Scarlet declared before looking over her shoulder to see the Tamaranean flying after her with a large smile on her face.

As the pair traversed across the city to their destination with speed, they got there in the nick of time just as the game was about to begin. Though Starfire had gotten there first simply because of her superior flying speed.

Scarlet landed not too long after "Dang Star, you're fast." the teen said as she pulled her hood down and revealed her face as she glanced down at her watch "Just in the nick of time too."

"Is the game of soccer going to start?" Starfire asked

"In a few minutes… We should get popcorn at least. Or Nachos." a nice way to enjoy the game "You do like those right?"

"Of course! I love the corn popped and Nachos! … What are nachos?"

Scarlet couldn't help but let her jaw drop "You don't know what Nachos are? You're missing out, come on!" she grabbed Starfire's wrist and ran to one of the stalls which sold nachos and other foods/snacks.

* * *

 **Dead: And another chapter done. We hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter. In the show Starfire has normally been the one to try and become friends with everyone she meets so having her be the first to try and bond with Scarlet made the most sense. Trying to show that despite being part of the Titans Scarlet is still only human and after being on her own for so long she's still prone to being a loner unless someone tries to force her out of her shell.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zorax: Yeah the risk of mental degradation is something Venom mentioned during the Venom vs. Carnage miniseries that introduced Toxin. However after that it was never really touched on again so Jinx and I want to explore this route some. In fact right now in the comics Toxin is even less of a character than he was during his introduction. As for Terra, yeah unfortunately she still left like canon dictates. Mainly because regardless of Scarlet or Toxin's presence some events will still play out like they did in canon. That said there will still be plenty of events that can and WILL change because of them being there**

* * *

 **Jinx: Please Read and Review Everyone! :D**

 **Dead: Next time on the Symbiotic Heroine….something's going down in Gotham and it involves the Clown Prince of Crime. Stay tuned folks!**


	6. Trouble in Gotham! Two Robins!

**Dead: Wow been a long time hasn't it?**

 **Jinx: *nods* It has!**

 **Dead: Still better late than never. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long for the next installment in Scarlet and Toxin's adventure. Regardless Jinx and I have some pretty exciting things lined up for this next little arc we are going into for this chapter and the next one. Isn't that right?**

 **Jinx: Ahuh! It shouldn't come out as late as this one did though o.o since some things arreee preeeewrittteeennnnnn *cheers***

 **Dead: Yeah the reason for the delay was primarily due to real life issues occurring on my end. Primarily dealing with my physical state, which was messing with my ability to write. That said I'm feeling a lot better now and the next chapter will be out much quicker. So with that said we won't hold you up any longer for what you came here to read! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Robin! Robin! Are you there do you copy?" a woman's voice cried out over the earpiece of the 16-year old Boy Wonder as he laid beaten and bruised within a dumpster in a dark back alley of Gotham City as rain poured down from the night sky. "Jason!" the voice shouted out as the boy released a strained cough before pressing a finger to his ear.

"Yeah I'm here Oracle…barely." Jason Todd, the second Robin and sidekick to the Batman responded as he slowly forced himself into an upright sitting position. Pain erupted from his side as he placed a hand over it with a sharp hiss escaping his lips in the process. "Took a beating but I'm here." he groaned with a ragged breath before shaking his head. "But… They took him, Barbra. They took him." he finally said, hearing thunder boom in the night sky over Oracle's shocked gasp.

"Robin are you certain?" she finally asked as the young man crawled out of the dumpster and fell onto the ground in the process. The silence that followed was all the woman on the other end of the comm line needed to truly believe the words he spoke. "Ok, I'll start looking for leads anywhere I can. The Joker won't be able to resist keeping this quiet for long. In the meantime, we are going to need help." she said as the boy propped his back against the dumpster as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oracle I can do this on my own. I don't need help-ack!" he yelped in frustration as a fresh wave of agony shot through his body from his injuries while he attempted to force himself onto his feet.

"No you can't Jason, I don't even need to see you to guess how outnumbered we really are. If we are going to do this…we will need _his_ help." Oracle countered as Jason growled beneath his breath.

"Why? He ran off to go be his own hero!" he shot back in frustration as the Boy Wonder slowly limped down the dark alley to where a sleek black vehicle waited at the end hidden away from view.

"You don't know him like I do. Once he finds out he _will_ come back to help us." Oracle said calmly as she tried to reason with Jason as he pushed a button on his belt to open the canopy to the Batmobile as the vehicle's engine roared to life with a powerful rumbling squeal that deafened out the storm from above. Sitting down in the driver's seat, Robin activated the car's autopilot as it rocketed out of its hiding place and back towards the Dark Knight's dwelling the Batcave.

"What about the Justice League? Can't they help us instead?" Robin asked hoping they could find another means to their current situation. Anything that didn't involve what Oracle was suggesting to him.

"No, Superman and the others are currently not even on the planet. They are stopping a threat involving Brainiac. Jason, we are out of options no matter how much you do not like it. You need to go to Jump City, you need the first Robin's help." she said as Jason gritted his teeth while looking out the car's window as the rain continued to pour down outside. Unbeknownst to him at the time, the young man would later look back at the storm as an omen of what was about to occur. Something that would change his life in ways he never realized.

-The Next Day, Titan's Tower-

"You know, I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Scarlet said with a grin, only to have her footing knocked out from underneath her again and land flat on her back with a yelp. "Or...maybe not...owww." she whined as she looked up at Robin who was simply smirking down at her before stretching a hand out to her.

"Your getting better but…"

"But you have like, how many black belts? Against someone who doesn't even have a white one?" Scarlet shot back with a small grin of her own as she took the hand and got back onto her feet. "No offense to you but why can't I just rely on Toxin again?" she asked with a tilt of her head as she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "I mean I get the whole experience part is what I need but I can move faster, and hit harder when I use his abilities."

"Just because you can hit someone harder than everyone else, doesn't guarantee you can win the fight." Robin said as he moved across the Titan's gym to where a pair of water bottles sat on a nearby bench. "Sometimes skill can greatly outweigh strength." He said tossing her the water bottle which she caught with ease.

"So brains greater than brawn right?" Scarlet asked as the leader of the team nodded in response. "Makes sense, I never really got into many fights before I met you guys." she said unscrewing the lid to the bottle and taking a drink of the cool refreshing liquid. Downing the entire bottle in just a few seconds before releasing a content sigh.

"Which brings me to my next point." Robin brought up regaining her attention. "It took years of training and hard work to reach my level of skill. That was because I had a really good teacher. I can show you the basics of what I learned, but I think it would be wise if you and Toxin tried to create your own fighting style." he revealed making her blink.

" **Our own fighting style? Oh! That makes sense! Have something of our own just like the others!"** Toxin spoke up across his and Scarlet's mental bond. Something that made him feel the slight confusion from his host's mind. " **Well Robin makes up for being a regular old human by being good with the kung-fu and awesome toys. Raven's got her scary magic powers to allow her to keep distance against her opponents**. **Cyborg got his robot enhancements so he can beat them up or blast them. Beast Boy can change into animals for ver...ver...versatility? Yeah versatility against baddies. Then Starfire has her own alien physiology that gives her powers to fly and shoot lasers too."** Toxin explained making the teen blink in slight shock.

" _You've been noticing all of this during our fights?"_ Scarlet asked impressed by her partner's observations of the Titans against the villains they've faced.

" **Yeah! You and Robin say we should always be learning and I don't have much else to do while you're driving."** Toxin teased as Scarlet could swear if the symbiote could he would be sticking his tongue out at the end of that statement like a child that was happy about being right. " **Oh! Oh! Oh! Scarlet let's show Robin that new trick we figured out! Can we? Can we? Can we pleeeeeease?!"**

"Talking with Toxin again?" Robin spoke up gaining both of the host and symbiote's attention in the process as he grinned with his arms crossed. "Whenever you two are talking in private, you still make expressions as if you are still talking aloud." he explained as Scarlet laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

"Uhhh yeah...sorry. Toxin is begging me to show you something we have been working on in private." she revealed as she could tell Robin was raising a brow behind his mask. "Ok keep your eyes on the water bottle." she said with a grin as she screwed the lid back onto the empty bottle before throwing it up into the air. Reeling her left hand into her right side, Toxin's tendrils formed in her hand into a small red disc the size of one of Robin's own. Throwing it into the air with a distinct whistling sound they watched as it sliced through the plastic like a hot knife against butter.

Watching as the two pieces of the bottle landed against the ground while the disc itself was embedded into the wall above before it slowly began to dissolve, Robin turned his gaze back to the girl in question as she had an expression on her face eager to know what he thought. "That's definitely new. You copied and mixed my exploding discs and birdarangs to make-"

"Spinners." Scarlet said as she held up her hand and created another one for him to examine. Seeing the perplexed look on Robin's face she sighed shaking her head. "Toxin's idea to call them that, he wouldn't stop bugging me about it when we first came up with the idea." she explained with a soft smile at the memory. "We tried copying Carnage's idea of throwing axes but I have trouble hitting stuff with them.. Our webs just don't have the impact force needed against non-human enemies like Slade's robots. So Toxin and I have been testing these out. For robots." she said motioning to the razor sharp edge before it became dull and blunt. "And for people." she explained before throwing it into the air towards a fighting dummy and knocking it over in the process just before the disc dissolved. "Only problem...is it does not hold for hours like our webs do. Toxin thinks it's because we are making them hard and not like its natural web form. So I have about ten seconds after I throw it, but it's just like throwing a frisbee so I have better luck at hitting my target" she explained as Robin nodded before a beeping noise alerted both Titans as their communicators went off.

"Hey Robin, you may want to come upstairs. You have a visitor." Cyborg explained as the leader of the team answered his.

-Titans Tower Living Room-

"And he's wearing your stuff." the metal Titan continued as he stood at the door leading into the room while leaning against the back of the couch was a young man approximately Robin's age wearing a uniform similar to his own. With the differences being his pants were black with red trimming, matching dark sleeves, a pair of red gloves matching the darker color of his torso, and cape of the same color that went to his calves. While his hair was matted down unlike the spiked up style the leader of the team had.

"And you need to improve your security system." Jason commented casually with a shrug of his shoulders before looking around the room with a bored look. "Nice place, still can't believe he left Gotham for this." he mused more to himself than Cyborg.

"Mind telling me who the heck you are and why you're dressed like Robin?" Cyborg demanded clenching his fists together ready to fight should this intruder try something.

"Maybe because I _am_ Robin?" Jason suggested with emphasis while motioning to the R emblem on his chest. "Or at least one of them." he muttered noticing the expression he was receiving. "You don't watch the news much do you?" he asked as the doors behind Cyborg opened up revealing the rest of the team with Robin standing in front of them.

"What? But? How? What?" Beast Boy said as his mind tried to process the sight of seeing two Robins standing in the same room with his eyes darting back and forth between the one he was familiar with and the new one standing before them.

"There is another you, Robin?" Starfire asked as she looked at her friend curious as Jason sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure you all know he use to be someone else's sidekick right?" Jason asked before gaining a look of recognition on the rest of the team's faces. "After he left Gotham and came here, I took the spot." he explained.

"That's not confusing at all." Raven said with sarcasm dripping from her voice

"Aw come on guys, it ain't that bad!" Scarlet said "You can clearly tell the difference between the two." she said watching as Robin moved past his teammates to stand in front of Jason.

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded in a sharp tone of voice while crossing his arms over his chest. Releasing a sigh Jason stood up from his lean against the couch to face his predecessor directly.

"Straight to the point huh? It's about him, the Joker's captured Batman." Jason said as Robin's eyes widened at the words he just heard. "Oracle has been trying to reach you since last night but you haven't been taking her calls so I here I am." he said motioning to himself with a flourish.

"Wait wait back up." Cyborg said stepping forward next to the leader of the team. "Did you just say-"

"Start from the beginning." Robin interrupted as his voice grew to a serious tone that the original members of the team had so rarely heard during their time together.

"We got jumped by some new super-humans in town while we were busting a group of thugs and their smuggling operation. They hit us without notice next thing I know I'm struggling out of a dumpster with a couple of new bruises." Jason explained.

" _ **Scarlet have you ever heard our Robin so serious?"**_ Toxin asked Scarlet as the two continued to converse with one another.

" _No, I haven't… We both haven't actually."_ she replied as her eyes moved from one Robin to the other.

" _ **So why is there another Robin? I don't understand."**_ Toxin asked curiously

" _Well some superheroes have sidekicks Toxin. Robin is supposed to be the sidekick to the Batman who fights crime on the east coast in Gotham City."_

" _ **So? Why is our Robin here on the west coast instead of there? Did Batman replace him?"**_ Toxin asked, perturbed by his host's statement.

" _That part I'm really not so sure, I saw some news about this other Robin before and thought ours merely changed his look. Then about a few weeks later I saw another article saying our Robin was here in Jump City setting up the Titans. But from the looks of it, it does seem like Batman did replace our Robin with another."_

" _ **I wonder why? Plus this Gotham City must really stink! He smells so funny!"**_ Toxin said at random.

" _I wouldn't say that to his face, Toxin."_ she thought as she suddenly rose a brow " _Wait. You can smell him?"_

" _ **Yeah! Don't you remember unlike papa or grandpa I am an excellent tracker beyond members of my own species. As long as I have something to start with to pick up a trail. Only downside is: if I don't have a starting point ,then I can't find someone. Similar to when we were underground with Terra because I didn't have anything. While with grandpa I couldn't smell or sense him at all because he must have figured out how to mask his presence from me."**_ Toxin reminded his host who hummed in thought and mentally facepalmed.

" _Right. Sorry."_ she replied as she returned her attention to the two Robins.

"How do you know it was the Joker?" Robin asked Jason who held up a picture of an all too familiar playing card in his hand bearing a joker suit on it.

"The Commissioner's men found only that at the scene. The cops don't even know where the stuff the thugs were hauling went either. We're talking some big toys too like explosives" Jason explained

" _ **Hey, Scar?"**_ Toxin interrupted.

" _Yeah Toxin?'_ " Scarlet asked as she returned her attention to the symbiote.

" _ **Why is there a guy named the Joker? Is he a jokester? Does he perform bad stand-up or something?"**_ he asked curiously.

" _No… To put it in simple terms: Picture Carnage but looking like a clown and doesn't have his powers."_ Scarlet explained and instantly felt Toxin's confusion surge through the bond.

" _ **What…?"**_ he asked as Scarlet's features scrunched up into a small scowl as she tried to think of another way to explain it.

"Hey is she alright?" Jason asked suddenly motioning to Scarlet with a nod of his head and snapping the dark-haired girl out of her mental conversation. "She been doing nothing but making faces the whole time we've been talking." he said watching as she turned a shade of red similar to her coat and beanie as she shyly sidestepped to hide behind the larger frame of Cyborg to conceal her embarrassment at being caught. Darn it why did Robin have to be actually right about her making faces while she talks to Toxin?!

"'She's got an alien living in her body. She talks to him with her mind!" Beast Boy said making gestures towards his head for emphasis. "Its pretty cool you should see when -mmph!" Beast Boy said as glob of red and blue webbing hit him in the face to shut him up as an arm outstretched from behind Cyborg slowly pulled back into concealment.

"Oook… Anyway." Jason said slowly with several owlish blinks before turning back to Robin. "I'm here because I have no choice to be honest. Oracle wants you to come back and help us find Batman, he's been missing for over twelve hours now and who knows what the Joker's been doing to him." Jason explained as Robin crossed his arms and turned away.

"Why?" Robin asked in a low tone of voice as Jason could not repress the annoyed groan that escaped his lips as he rolled his eyes.

"Because if the Justice League was still on the planet right now I would be calling them up instead. You are the only other person besides Oracle that has experience fighting the clown. Something that we are in desperate need of at the moment." Jason said growing slightly irritated.

"Its because of him I left Gotham to begin with." Robin said softly as the other members of the Titans turned to their leader while Scarlet peeked her head out from behind Cyborg. "I left because of what he did to her." Robin revealed to the rest of the team as Jason's eyes narrowed and he moved forward to grab Robin by the shoulder.

"Yeah I get that. I really do. You left and made your own life here on the other side of the country. We aren't asking you to drop everything and move back into the cave. We're just asking for your help. Then once everything is done and over with you can come back here." Jason said with clear frustration in his tone. This was already painful enough asking, he didn't need or want to stomach this difficulty his predecessor was showing.

"I need to talk this over with my team." Robin finally said, brushing Jason's hand off of his shoulder as Jason once again rolled his eyes behind his mask before walking past the leader of the Titans and towards the door with his hands up in the air.

"Fine. Fine. Talk it up while our mentor's possibly being tortured. I'll wait outside until your little group hug is done." the second Robin finished as the doors slid shut behind him leaving them alone.

"He seems charming." Raven replied sarcastically the second Jason was out of earshot.

"This other Robin does not seem very kind compared to our Robin." Starfire commented as she was trying to pry off the webbing from Beast Boy's face shortly after it had happened.

"So what's going on?" Cyborg asked turning to the Robin they were familiar with. "I know you don't talk about why you left Gotham but…" he said trailing off as he watched the young man walk across the room towards the windows while Scarlet emerged from behind the metal Titan now that the other Boy Wonder was absent.

"It's… Complicated." Robin admitted as he looked out towards the city he had grown to call his home. "Batman and I…Didn't part on good terms." he confessed to the group as he turned back to them. "I was his sidekick for six years, since he took me in when I was ten years old." he said as Starfire succeeded in ripping the webbing from Beast Boy's mouth.

"Since you were ten? Dude that...OW!" Beast Boy yelped feeling as if he just had a band-aid removed from the force the Tamaranean applied. "You were his sidekick that long? That's awesome!" he said rubbing his face as they watched Robin's stoic expression remain the same.

"Not exactly, Batman was a strict mentor figure in my life Beast Boy. We clashed at times, mainly because I was inexperienced but other times…" he said trailing off as Starfire approached and placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a comforting smile.

"It is ok Robin, if it is a difficult subject. Do not worry about explaining it until you are ready." Starfire assured him as Scarlet came forward next.

"Yeah, that's not really important right now. But what about now?" Scarlet asked turning to look at the rest of the team uncertain what to say. "I'm still pretty green when it comes to this stuff so what do you guys think we should do?" she asked looking at the other Titans.

"It may not be the best reunion." Raven began as she moved forward to stand next to Starfire and Scarlet in front of Robin. "If you were captured wouldn't he come to save you if we needed his help?" she suggested. To the magic user, she could understand a person's hesitance to act, but she could read Robin's emotions fairly well and deep down she knew he was concerned for Batman.

"Yeah just think of the bragging rights you'll get over him for saving him from his arch-enemy." Beast Boy spoke up next slinging an arm around the team leader's shoulder shoulder.

"Besides you won't be doing it alone either." Cyborg added in with a big grin on his face. "We're a team. Where you go we follow, remember? I don't think any of us besides you have been to Gotham before either." he added as Robin looked at his teammates who were all giving him reassuring looks.

This was why he was glad to be part of this team. Robin knew none of them were ignorant concerning the threat the Joker possessed. The villain appeared on the news enough to ensure the world didn't forget about him after all. That wasn't even counting the rest of the ensemble of enemies that would be waiting for anyone who stepped foot in Gotham. Yet they were all more than willing to go out of their way to do this for him.

"Well, I guess this is settled then. When do we leave?" Scarlet asked with a smile that grew on her lips before almost instantly frowning. "And how are we getting there? Gotham is on the east coast. We're on the west. We have a whole country between us and there and not all of us can fly. Are we driving the whole way?" she questioned.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked turning to the larger young man. "Are the flight conversions to the T-Sub finished?" he asked as the metal Titan grew a look of uncertainty on his face. After their submarine had held up in its first run, both he and Robin had begun discussing modifications to allow it to fly in addition to deep sea travel however…

"Yeah but...it's still only a five seat vehicle." Cyborg revealed as the T-Sub -or T-Ship as it was now called- was designed to seat five individuals in separate enclosed capsules. "I haven't been able to finish the sixth capsule modification and attach it since…"

"Since I became part of the team…" Scarlet finished as she realized what exactly he meant. "Hold on a second." she said to the rest of the group before switching to mental conversation. " _Toxin? Could we possibly…"_

" _ **I know where you are going with this….and I would rather we not try and cling to the thing if it's going faster than the sound barrier thingy. I don't know if we could hold on or not."**_ Toxin quickly answered in response as Scarlet frowned. No memory he possessed from his lineage provided an answer to the question.

"It's ok Scarlet." Robin said regaining her attention. "I have another idea. Jason got here quickly after what happened last night so that must mean…" he said moving past the group and towards the door. As it slid open they would see Jason leaning against the opposite wall.

"So you coming or not?" Jason asked bluntly looking at his counterpart to the identity of Robin.

"Did you get here in the Bat-Wing?" Robin asked in response making the other young man grin in response.

-Meanwhile in Gotham City-

Hidden away in a dark room, Batman grunted in pain as he was continuously beaten by a man with green hair, bleached skin, and dressed in a purple suit while he was tied to a chair stripped of his utility belt and ensemble of gadgets. After his head whipped to the side again the Dark Knight merely glared up at the Clown Prince of Crime who had a crazed grin on his face as he punched his captive again.

"So Bats, is this how you usually beat the answers out of people?" The Joker asked only to receive silence in response. "Oh come on, don't tell me Catwoman's got your tongue again." he said before he started to laugh at his own joke. The unmistakably common mute expression his captive currently gave him only made him silence his laughter and form a frown as he sighed shaking his head. "Oh who am I kidding, this is getting boring for me too." he said throwing his arms up into the air. The sounds of footsteps outside the room became audible as the door opened with a creak.

"Hey boss." a nameless thug in Joker's Gang said peeking his head into the room. "Sorry to interrupt your…'personal time' but everything is just about in place for the big event." he said as the Joker's signature grin returned.

"Splendid! Now beat it!" the clown barked to his goon who quickly shut the door in response out of fear of the man he worked for.

"What are you planning Joker?" Batman finally said, his deep gruff voice piercing through the air as his arch adversary turned back towards his prisoner and pulled up a chair and turning it backwards to face him.

"What? You don't know? I know you've been tied to that chair for a few days but don't you remember how close it is to that special time of the year for us?" the Joker asked with excitement in his voice as the Dark Knight merely glared in response making him groan in frustration. "Well that's just hurtful. Why tomorrow is the day that the both of us first met! The day that you first stopped me in Ace Chemicals plant all those years ago and gave me this makeover…free of charge!" the Joker said with a snicker as he motioned to his bleach skin. "Remember now, Bats? All those years ago back when I was finding my roots I led a gang as the dashing and ever so charming criminal mastermind known as the Red Hood. One night as I led my ragtag team through the chemical plant, a certain madman obsessed with dressing up as a bat attacked us! During our little scuffle I took a little tumble off of the catwalk we were on and I took a refreshing bath in acid!" he said as his tone slowly changed from the telling of a romantic tale to one of anger and fury.

"I never threw you off. You fell while backing up." Batman responded unphased by the madman's anger who began to laugh again.

"Still your fault~!" the Joker sung, rising from his seat with a spin. "And now here we are! Both older, wiser, and far more insane after what would become the first of many disastrous dances we shared. Look at us now and all it took was some time, blood, sweat, and a lot of corpses." he continued before plopping back down into his seat with a smile.

"What's your point?" the Dark Knight questioned hoping that his enemy's vain and arrogance would allow him to gain some shred of info on what exactly the Clown Prince of Crime's current plan was.

"My point? My point?!" Joker said motioning to himself with a mocked hurt expression before shaking his head with a smile. "I feel like I am the one who has been putting more effort into this than you. Not surprised with everyone you've been dragging into our games…" he said muttering the last part under his breath which didn't go unnoticed to the Batman. "So in celebration for our fateful meeting. A long, long time ago, at a rundown chemical plant not too far away. It's time we gone back to our roots and cut some middle men out."

-Later that evening in the skies approaching Gotham City-

"Robin are you there?" Oracle asked over the Bat-Wing's radio as it soared through the sky with the T-Ship following close behind.

"Yeah, both of them are." Jason responded as he sat in the pilot seat with Robin in the one behind him, while the jet itself was currently set on autopilot.

"You came…" Oracle said directly to Robin who smiled softly in response.

"Yeah…" he said only to hear Jason cough from the seat in front of him. "Oracle my team's following in the ship behind us. Can you patch them into our comm line." Robin said quickly returning to a more serious and formal tone.

"Oh! Uh yeah sure give me one sec." Oracle said.

"-No for the thousandth time Cyborg I'm not touching anything!" Scarlet said as they were connected to Oracle's communication line. Something that made Robin facepalm while Jason chuckled.

"Guys do you copy? Oracle's patched you into her frequency so you can communicate with her." Robin explained only to hear silence in response for a moment.

"Yeah, wait...Please tell me you did not just hear that?" Scarlet asked before groaning. "Twice in the same day I make a fool of myself…" she muttered in embarrassment over the radio.

"Well regardless it's nice to finally meet you and the others." Oracle replied with a small giggle. "I'm Oracle, I provide Batman and his allies with tactical support when they are out in the field." she explained.

"Nice to meet you." Cyborg replied back in response over the radio. "Hey, we're getting close to Gotham where at are we landing?" he asked.

"Oracle can you find us somewhere outside the city to stash their ship for us-"

"No we're going to the Batcave." Robin interrupted prompting Jason to turn back in his seat to look at him. "If we are going to do this we need to operate as a group and not separately." he explained his reasoning.

"Look I'm all for going against the old man from time to time, but giving a group of people the address to his hideout? Ones he never met for that matter?" Jason stated. While other heroes had in fact been granted access to the Dark Knight's lair such as Superman, or Green Lantern. The second Robin was pretty certain that he, his predecessor, or even Oracle did not have permission to just let people in at random.

"You do know we can still hear you, right dude?" Beast Boy piped up over the radio and was promptly ignored by the occupants of the Bat-Wing before Robin pressed the mute button.

"I'm not asking to let them into the manor. They can take the T-Ship underwater, and enter the cave from there without ever seeing the house. I trust them and I know they will respect it if we ask them to not pry into figuring out Bruce's identity, Jason." Dick Grayson reasoned pulling his mask off in the process.

"Yet you wait to press the mute button before saying my name, _Dick_." Jason pointed out as he removed his own mask as turned his body around fully to face him. "It's not me, Barbara, or even Alfred you have to worry about being upset over letting someone into his cave without permission. You know how he loves to keep his secrets even if they don't find out who is underneath the mask." he said while his eyes slowly narrowed. "Please tell me you really don't think that even despite the circumstances he'll be cool with it later if he finds so much as a pebble out of place." he argued prompting Dick to cross his arms over his chest. "Why do we need to go to the cave to begin with? Besides you just wanting to see Barb-"

"Because like I said, we need to all be on the same page here Jason." Dick interrupted with a tone of voice that reminded the second Robin eerily of their mentor as the words cut through the air and demanded his attention without waver. "Listen the last time I chose to keep secrets from the others was…"

"During your brief stint as Red X?" Jason finished watching his predecessor's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the thief alias he once took up in an attempt to learn more about Slade. "Yeah, know all about it because despite what you think...the old man and Barb have been keeping an eye on you since the day you left. Bruce may never admit it but everyone back in Gotham misses you. I get offended when some of the bad guys mistake me for you and say they even miss you as well."

"I see…" Dick mused as Jason turned to properly sit back down in his seat. "Then there is your answer Jason." he explained prompting the young man to turn back around and look at him. "If he didn't trust us, then he would have acted when he was in Jump City while I was forced to be Slade's apprentice." he revealed as it was his turn to watch his successor blink in surprise at the deduction. "I nearly robbed the Wayne Enterprises lab in the city before the other Titans stopped me. I knew it was only a matter of time before he saw the reports of the break-in and would come wanting to know why." he explained watching Jason unable to retort the logic presented. "Then its settled," he declared putting his mask back on as Jason plopped back down into his seat and did the same with his own mask.

"Alright, fine, got me there. But if Batman is still pissed after this is all over… I'm taking pictures of him kicking your ass and selling them on Ebay." Jason quipped back with a grin before unmuting the radio.

"Ask Scarlet to help you, she has a thing for taking pictures." Robin shot back with a chuckle.

-Within the T-Ship-

At this, Scarlet lowered her camera from taking pictures of the fluffy clouds and any land that could be spotted from her part of the T-Ship. Not to mention she even tried getting a perfect picture of the Bat-Wing along with it. -Something that was difficult considering she could only see the tail of the plane- "Huh? What about me and pictures?" she asked aloud catching the end of Robin's comment.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head off over, just a favor I may need to ask later." Jason responded prompting Scarlet to blink in confusion. "Oracle will you upload the coordinates to the underwater entrance to the Batcave to their ship's nav-computer? Looks like we're coming home." he continued.

-The Batcave-

"Transmitting now, I'll have all the info we have available concerning the Joker and this new group of villains working for him once you arrive." a red-headed 17 year old girl said into her headset as she sat in front of a massive series of computer screens within the cave the Batman had come to call his home. "Oracle out," Barbra Gordon responded as she switched off the radio while hearing the familiar sound of footsteps approaching from behind her.

"Ms. Gordon." Alfred Pennyworth the butler to Bruce Wayne and his oldest ally said as he entered the man's lair with, platter in hand holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "I'll take it Master Todd's little trip was a success?" he asked nearing the Bat-Computer while setting the platter down next to Barbara as she smiled while pulling her glasses off as she turned her gaze away from the various screens. .

"Yeah, he's coming to help." she said grasping the joystick at the front of the armrest next to her. The mechanical grinding that accompanied the movements of her motorized wheelchair as it rotated to face the butler. "I told Jason that he would." she continued as she picked up the cup and took a small drink from it. "I just hope…" she began only to trail off something that made Alfred's features soften.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. We will find him." he assured her while placing a hand on Barbara's shoulder. Ever since the first night, Bruce had become Batman, Alfred has worried for not only the man's safety but the effect his war on crime would have on his morality. This wasn't the first time he was captured either, but it didn't put the older man's nerve at ease regardless. Hopefully those concerns would be put to rest soon.

-Later….Aboard The T-Ship-

Scarlet couldn't contain her excitement as the T-Ship dived into the ocean outside Gotham City. She was going to see what many considered the eighth wonder of the world! The lair of the bat, the Batcave! Going into Titan's Tower felt like being welcomed onto the movie set of her favorite film franchise. Being invited to actually get a glimpse of the stronghold to Batman? That was as if she was being offered the opportunity to visit the movie star's home! Inside her capsule aboard the ship, she couldn't remain still in the seat while fidgeting with her hands.

Thoughts rapidly ran through her mind as she continuously questioned as to how she would react and behave once they got there. There was someone called Oracle in the cave and then there was the other Robin also. So she couldn't just start bouncing off the walls right? Would they mind if she asked a few questions that didn't seem too intrusive concerning the Dark Knight? Would they let her take any pictures or would they and the rest of the team make her leave her camera in the ship?

" _ **Do you think he'll have chocolate in this cave?"**_ Toxin asked, breaking Scarlet out of her thoughts as she facepalmed at the symbiotes thoughts. " _ **What? It's a legitimate question!"**_ he defended hoping his host and friend would see the logic in his words. What else was there worth living for in this world besides sweets?!

" _Chocolate…really? Toxin, we are about to visit the hideout to one of the greatest superheroes this world has ever known. The place where the World's Greatest Detective calls his home! Next to the Justice League's space station this is the chance in a hundred lifetimes!"_ Scarlet explained with a roll of her eyes as Toxin hummed in thought for a few seconds.

" _ **Ok, but does he have chocolate? I'm feeling a bit hungry right now."**_ He asked again making the host groan out loud as she pulled the rim of her beanie down over her eyes and shifting the headset she wore over it. " _ **Do we have anymore of those Reese's you packed? I really like that creamy filling its got on the inside! What did you call it?"**_ Toxin continued regardless of Scarlet's reaction to his words.

" _Peanut butter...and yeah hold on. Just...try to act excited when we get there. Promise?"_ Scarlet thought back as she fixed her beanie back into place before reaching down to her feet where her backpack rested.

" _ **I'll try...how about this? OHMAGERSH! LOOK AT THIS PLACE ITS SO KEWL!"**_ Toxin teased in mock excitement as the girl searched her bag before finding the sweet her symbiote craved. " _ **IT IS EVERYTHING YOU SAID IT WAS! IF ONLY….it was as good as that candy!"**_ Toxin quickly said as his tendrils emerged from underneath the sleeve of Scarlet's coat and tore the orange wrapper to shreds before quickly consuming the two peanut butter cups. " _ **Yummy in my tummy~"**_ he cooed in content as she would feel his satisfaction across their bond. Toxin, the thousandth generation of a lineage of symbiotic aliens that could grant their hosts extraordinary abilities at the risk of turning them into monsters...and his biggest desire was just his next snack.

"Hey guys I think we found it." Raven said over the headset as Scarlet turned her attention to the canopy as an underwater ridge came into view.

"Are you sure? I do not see anything." Starfire said peering out into the depths of the ocean from her own cockpit.

"Well I keep suggesting we hang up a sign or something but Batman shot that down." Oracle piped up as they could see a space on the rock formation began to part and open. "Your ship should be able to fit. Come on in and just be careful to not scratch the Bat-Sub." she joked at the end as Cyborg maneuvered their vessel into the tunnel with the secret entrance sealing shut behind them.

"It looks a lot more clean of fish compared to our tunnel." Scarlet said "And a lot brighter. Sorry Cyborg but Batman beats your light brightness." a laugh escaped her lips as she looked around from her cockpit as they entered the brightened tunnel.

"Aaaand guess who just signed up for underwater tunnel cleaning duty?" Cyborg asked rhetorically prompting the girl to blink out of her stupor before turning in her seat to the pod on the rear of the ship where the metal Titan sat.

"Beast Boy?"

"No. Hope Toxin can make you breathe underwater new girl." Cyborg said with a laugh as Scarlet's head dropped in defeat. First Robin conducted his daily thrashing, then she can't make Toxin see past his sweet tooth for a second to realize the importance of where they were headed. Now she just walked right into cleaning duty. The poor girl just couldn't win against life today. Speaking of her symbiote…

" _Toxin when we get into the lair._ Don't _touch anything."_ Scarlet had put emphasis on 'don't' to state that she was serious about this, the last thing she needed was for him to manifest in physical form and start playing with things he shouldn't. " _I rather not bring Batman back and have him glare daggers at us"_

" _ **What if there is a big red button I wanna press?"**_ Toxin asked.

" _Don't even dare thinking about touching that button, Toxin. We could get into some serious trouble…if you do, I'll make you eat nothing but Starfire's cooking for a month."_ she threatened already feeling his dread forming at the mere subtle mention.

" _ **...You wouldn't...would you?"**_ Toxin asked in concern, if the powerful alien inside her body was going to act like a child. Then Scarlet was going to utilize one of the oldest tricks in the book to make him behave like one. " _ **Ok fine, but if this Batman offers us anything in return for saving him I am asking for my weight in candy."**_

" _Sure...wait. Can't you shapeshift your mass? Which means your weight changes too?"_ she thought in response before the realization slowly hit her of what she just agreed to.

" _ **Sorry no takebacks~"**_ Toxin quickly responded before Scarlet could say anything else on the subject.

Scarlet: 1 (For making sure Toxin would be on his best behavior)

Life: 4

-While in the Bat-wing-

"You sure got a nice team, Robin." Jason said as they heard the conversation that occurred between Cyborg and Scarlet.

"Thanks." Robin replied flatly. Obviously still not into being brought back to Gotham. "They should arrive in the cave a few minutes after us right?" he asked as Jason hummed in agreement from the front.

"Yeah, plenty of time for you to say 'hi' to everyone." the second Robin said as the Batwing approached its own secret entrance into the Batcave.

The moment the plane touched down on the landing pad both young men were greeted by none other than Barbara and Alfred who were waiting off to the side. The second the vehicle's engines powered down and the canopy opened up, the both of them approached as each Robin climbed out. At the sight of Robin emerging, a smile formed on both the butler and former Batgirl's features, one that he mirrored with a smaller one of his own.

"Master Dick, it's been a long time." Alfred said with a small bow of his head while Barbara scoffed softly at the formalities.

"Oh come on it hasn't been that long Alfred." she remarked moving her wheelchair directly in front of the first Robin. "You didn't even grow any since you left." she said directing the comment directly towards the Boy Wonder before the smile grew into a smirk. "I hope you have at least been washing your costume since you left and have been eating." she said looking up at him and waving a finger at him teasingly.

"At least I haven't had to eat your cooking." Robin remarked back with a cross of his arms before grinning as Barbara couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh get a room you two." Jason remarked with a wave of his hand as he moved past them. "Just don't tell the girls on your team, they might get jealous." he said with a laugh that prompted both Robin and Oracle to glare at him as he turned to face them both with his hands raised up in a mocking surrender.

"Cute, I just wish the circumstances weren't so…." Barbara said as her eyes trailed off to the side before feeling the comforting hand of Alfred on her shoulder.

"It's alright I wish it was too…" Robin said, lowering his head a bit with a nod before looking back at her. "Do we have any idea where he's being held yet?" he asked, changing the topic before the tension increased.

"Well...we have a few leads." Barbara revealed as she moved her wheelchair away from the landing pad and back towards the main part of the cave where a massive computer with various screens displaying different diagnostics was present. "Also managed to do a little digging into the Joker's new crew. Once the rest of your team gets here I'll go over everything we found." she said looking up at the computer as she parked her chair in front of it and began to type away at the keyboard.

-Meanwhile elsewhere in Gotham-

"Ok boys are we all set to go?" the Joker asked, walking into a large room as his men were busy setting up various pieces of equipment meant for a television studio. With the center of the setup including a simple tall red chair with a large prop of his signature playing card hanging behind it.

"Just about set J-Man." a larger dark skinned young man said dressed in a skin tight black and red outfit with the number Ten on his left pectoral. "You really think the bird brat will take the bait?" he asked while the Joker patted him on the back as he walked past him.

"Trust in Mr. J, Ten. the bird never falls far from the bat!" the Clown Prince of Crime laughed before turning back to the door he entered from. "Speaking of which….Queen! King! Bring the guest of honor in will you please." he shouted as a young woman and man flanked the sides of the wheelchair Batman was currently chained to as they pushed it into the room.

"Cozy?" the young woman known as Queen asked Batman with a confident smirk at the sight of the legendary hero being their prisoner. Like Ten, hers and King's outfit were also fashioned after the respective playing card gimmicks their boss the Joker had given them.

"I think you should tighten the chains abit." King said before boldly grabbing the Batman by his jaw to demonstrate and mock the current power they held over him. "Just to be safe." he added before the Joker's laughter grabbed their attention.

"Now now kids, not yet. We need him in one piece for what's next." the Clown Prince of Crime said before snapping his fingers as the sound of a rubber like substance was heard before another young man in another costume similar to the others appeared with a bowl of makeup powder and a brush appeared with his arms stretched out and warped longer than they should be as he dabbed the brush in the foundation with a impish smile on his face before looking at the Joker waiting for the deranged man's word. "Jack be a sport, and doll him up for our broadcast will you? Just leave the mask on." he said motioning to the silent Batman who merely glared at his captors.

"With pleasure boss." Jack said as he roughly brushed the Dark Knight's face with the powder while laughing. All the while out of the corner of his eye, the protector of Gotham could make the appearance of a dark haired girl younger than the others but dressed in a outfit like the others. A girl with a pair of eyes that were unlike any others, even the Joker's…

-Back within the Batcave-

"They're called the Royal Flush Gang." Oracle explained as she brought up an image of the group playing card- themed individuals on the screen of the Bat-Computer to show the Titans as they all stood behind her. "A small team of metahumans the Joker recruited to do his dirty work recently." she said as Jason leaned against the console as he ran his fingers along the edge to one of his birdarangs.

"Like I said before, the old man and I were checking out a weapon smuggling operation when they jumped us." Jason explained before shrugging. "Shouldn't be much of a problem now though since the numbers are evened out now."

"Numbers don't win fights." Robin said standing at the front of the Titans as he looked at the image of the gang with narrow eyes. "What are their powers?" he asked as the rest of the team looked on with their leader. Well with the exception of…

" _Toxin…that's a giant dinosaur!"_ Scarlet exclaimed mentally with wide eyed as she had let her attention wander to the rest of the cave to where she caught sight of the life size statue of a T-Rex. " _And...is that Mr. Freeze's freeze ray?! I didn't even realize he kept all of this stuff when he solved crimes and stuff!"_ she continued squealing like a fangirl internally. Looking back, Scarlet may have been able to maintain her composure better when she first stepped foot inside Titan's Tower due to still being in shock from the events of the night Toxin was born and bonded to her. Now however? She could barely hold in her excitement of where she was.

" _ **Scarlet I really think you should be paying attention to what the lady in the moving chair is saying…"**_ Toxin pleaded with his host only to have his words fall on metaphorically deaf ears as she was currently mesmerized by the sight of the Batmobile parked nearby. Like an insect drawn to a flame, there was little that was capable of reeling her attention away. That is until she glanced at a stairway that led to a platform above the computer system. A platform that held several tall display cases.

" _Is that…."_ Scarlet didn't even finish her thought as she moved away from her teammates and up the stairs towards the display cases. Peering inside confirmed exactly what she was expecting. It was the Batsuit! Or at least one of them! Glancing to her right she saw several different iterations of the famed costume in separate case. All of which were easily recognizable as previous versions the Dark Knight himself had worn. While at the end however was a uniform different than the others, for this one was specifically tailored for a female. One that seemed to be roughly her height in fact…

"Scarlet what are you doing up there? You should be down here." the tone Robin spoke in cut through the girl's distraction like a hot knife against butter as her head immediately whipped back down towards the others who were looking at her curiously with the exception of Jason who was failing miserably to hide his amusement at her embarrassment. Her face flushed as she awkwardly stuttered in an attempt to save face. Before words could form however her clothes began to ripple as red and black tendrils seeped out of her body and took shape. Something immediately startling and alarming everyone present before Toxin's physical form manifested.

" **Sorry about that!"** Toxin said raising his hands up in a surrender. " **I had an idea I was suggesting to Scarlet and wanted to see if it would work."** the lie that left the adolescent symbiote's tongue was quick but not entirely untrue.

" _Toxin what are you doing?"_ Scarlet's voice echoed in his mind along with her frustration at him suddenly yanking control of her body away without warning.

"Ummmm I'm sorry but I'm going to address the elephant in the room…" Jason said with his body tense and his hand slowly reaching to his belt while the other was pointed at the 6'4 red and black creature that now stood where the teenage girl once was. "WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL ARE YOU?!"

" **I'm Toxin, nice to meet you Mr. Robin Jr.!"** he responded innocently while waving. Unaware his choice of a name for Jason had only angered the second Boy Wonder.

"Excuse me, you-" Jason angrily began moving forward only for both Cyborg and Robin to block his path from the symbiote.

"It's alright, he's on our side." Robin explained as Starfire flew up towards the display cases and floated next to Toxin.

"What is it you were thinking of?" Starfire asked as Toxin pointed to the display case containing one of the Batsuits excitedly.

" **I can find this Battyman guy with my nose Starfire!"** Toxin revealed before looking down at the others who were looking back at the alien in confusion. " **Don't you guys remember I'm a tracker! As long as I have something to pick up a scent I can find just about anything or anyone!"** he said aloud before switching to privately converse with Scarlet. ' _ **Plus I didn't want you to get in trouble Scarlet. So…'**_ he trailed off as he felt a calming sense emanating from his host.

" _Thanks Little Toxin."_

"So you can...find him by smell…" Jason said before looking at the rest of the Titans. "He can do that?" he asked them directly all of whom gave their own uncertain glances to one another.

"Well…" Cyborg began.

"They did find Terra right after she left the tower…" Beast Boy said scratching the back of his head as Toxin whined loudly while burying his face in his massive clawed hands.

" **Ok look I'll prove it!"** the thousandth generation of Venom's lineage declared as he moved further down the display towards the female Bat costume and opened the case up as he stuck his head inside.

"Toxin!" Robin snapped prompting the the creature to wave his hand off in his direction without looking.

" **Ohhhhh….** " Toxin said inhaling deeply before turning around and hopping over the railing and landing next to Oracle in a crouch. " **It was yours! You were the one who wore it!"** the symbiote announced making Barbara's eyes widen slightly behind her glasses as he pointed a clawed finger at her.

For a moment everyone within the Batcave remained silent as they all gave their own different looks of disbelief and shock at Toxin before finally...

"Anyone have any better ideas besides chasing leads?" Raven spoke up.

* * *

 **Dead: That's right everyone. Jason Todd the Second Robin is here! The disabled Barbara Gordon aka Oracle is here! The Justice League version of the Royal Flush Gang is here! That's only the start of the madness that's about to ensure next chapter. What is the Joker planning that involves the Flush Gang? How does Robin already know Jason Todd? What drove the Robin the Teen Titans have come to known and call friend away from Batman? Will Toxin make good on his demand for candy as his reward for saving Batman?!**

 **Jinx: dun, Dun, DUN! If we're running late I will gladly pm those who are active with the story :) give an update. Just know it's impossible for us to drop this!**

 **Dead: That said as you probably noticed with this chapter to avoid confusion, despite their being two Robins present at the moment we'll refer to the one commonly known with Teen Titans as Robin while the other we will refer to as Jason despite the others not knowing his real name. Anything else we should mention before I answer the reviews Jinx?**

 **Jinx: Ehhh.. Stay tuned? XD Leave a review as well because it SERIOUSLY helps us out more than you think. It helps us to write more and come up with more ideas!**

* * *

 **DragonKingDragneel25: Got it on the second guess lol. This chapter was really more so to set up some of the characters the Titans will be interacting with in Gotham. The next chapter is definitely going to be action packed.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zorak: Glad you liked that! We'll probably be doing some more down the road with the other members of the team. As for what you mentioned with Fang…...maybe :P**

 **Legion Breacher: Thank you so much! Really appreciate you liking our concept of bonding Toxin to a female host. As for your questions concerning pairing Scarlet with someone?**

 **Well Jinx and I do have someone in mind and it will play a big part in the development of this story. However that said we are not going to rush into hooking her up with anyone. We won't be darting around due to angst either. Jinx and I want to establish Scarlet as her own character with her own feelings, thoughts, and desires that will clash and correlate to the person we got in mind. While she is an OC, Scarlet isn't meant to exist as wish fulfillment or the ultimate answer to the Teen Titan's problems. As seen in this chapter alone, she's a rookie on a team of heroes who each have more experience than her. She's still an introverted awkward teen who will say something and end up making a fool of herself. That said she's still a teenage girl whose hormones are still adjusting in her body so it will be fun to see how that affects her love life.**

 **As for Toxin and the role he will play with his host hooking up with someone? Your right, Toxin being around alone will cause some unique complications. What those are? Well you'll see. I can promise though it certainly won't be anything smut related. Nor will Toxin have not have any input. He's part of Scarlet so he's going to have an impact as to what happens.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Gotham in Peril! Teen Titans vs. Royal Flush Gang! The Knight Rises!**

 ** **Thank you everyone who has followed, reviewed, and favorite this story! Until next time!****


	7. From Bad to Worse

**UPDATE: Error occurred and the line breaks were not present for scene changes, should be fixed and apologies to everyone for this happening.**

 **Dead: So may as well open this up with the elephant in the room, sorry for the delay in posting this. The bit we had pre-written originally...didn't work out. Jinx and I had to go back to the drawing board and rethink this. Resulting in this and one more chapter before the end of the Gotham adventure**

 **Jinx: Yeah… Unfortunately… BUT! I did give you regular viewers some PMs and tried to keep you guys updated on the story progress! :D**

 **Dead: Yeah easily the hardest chapter to write yet, but that said it's done so we hope you all enjoy!**

 **Shoutout to Eyes-of-Inferno over on Deviantart, whom was so kind to draw an updated story cover for us! Go check out her stuff on Deviant under the Eyes-of-Inferno or Sarah-Bellwrath (spelled exactly as displayed) profiles to enjoy more of her incredible artwork! Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

" _Toxin do you really need to do this to every single costume?"_ the mental groan Scarlet gave in disbelief was fitting at the scene she was witnessing. They were in the Batcave, _THE_ Batcave mind you! The place where one of the greatest heroes in existence called his home! Surrounded by both the Titans -their team- and the Bat-Family -Batman's team-, and what was the super powerful alien living inside of her body currently doing in such a place? Touching and sniffing at each Bat-suit currently on display inside the cases above the Dark Knight's computer system. Scarlet wasn't sure if Toxin was doing this to actually get a strong scent or to just screw around and embarrass the pair of them further.

" **We are searching for clues Scarlet, it's important! Wait. I just had a thought. Would we be like the group of kids that goes around with a dog investigating and sniffing for clues to stop the bad guys?"** Toxin asked curiously in thought as he inhaled deeply while face to face with the empty cowl belonging to one of the costumes.

" _Toxin, are you saying we're the dog? If you are saying we're the dog, I swear I am not feeding you anymore Reese's for a month!"_ the threat hit home as Toxin yiped verbally instead of mentally.

" **I didn't mean it like that! Honest! Promise!"** Toxin swore aloud with hands raised up in the air as the others below looked on in mixtures of confusions, frustration, disbelief, and quite possibly annoyance -the later of which being Raven-.

"Is the big red guy always like that?" Oracle asked blinking owlishly at the scene of the being talking with whom she assumed was his host.

"Hard to say, this is new to us too." Cyborg said as Toxin gripped his head in frustration as he was apparently on the losing end of whatever incident was occurring between symbiote and host.

"Scarlet is, she and Toxin talk to each other quite a lot." Starfire noted as she had caught their newest member mumbling to herself at times or having a sudden outburst followed by a quick apology over something she was conversing with Toxin.

"Normal then, " Jason noted while crossing his arms, not bothering to argue with that logic. "You got anymore crazy monsters?" The second Robin immediately ducked as a blunt edge Spinner whizzed by where his head was and bouncing off the ground before dissolving.

" **I am not a monster! I am Toxin you dumb fake Robin meanie!"** Toxin lashed out angrily with his fangs bared and a growl escaping every word he spoke. Clawed hands warping the guard rail he clenched as he peered down at the group.

"Oh what are going to do?" Jason barked back moving forward before being blocked by the mountain of a form that belonged to Cyborg.

"Toxin stand down!" Robin's order cut through the tension as the Symbiote whipped his head towards the young man that was Scarlet's leader. The anger on his face softening slightly before his head perked up.

" **No I guess not…but...Oh alright Scarlet. Fine."** Toxin declared with a huff from another mental conversation with his host. " **I'm sorry Not-Robin for throwing that Spinner."** he said as his form slimmed down and back into Scarlet's costume.

"Well at least the girl has some-" Jason began only for the girl to be face to face with him as the lenses of mask were now slits mimicking the glare underneath.

" **However, you don't call my** _ **friend**_ **a monster. Not when he is going out of his way to help** _ **you**_ **."** While she was a few inches shorter than Jason, Scarlet hoped the deeper tone her voice took on while in costume would help reinforce her words.

"Or what?" The smug grin Jason had, spoke volumes of how confident he was she wouldn't retaliate. Going as far to stand right in front of the girl to taunt her further to try something. To her credit she didn't back up, nor did her posture falter. The look behind his mask was begging her to just try something and see where it got her.

"Alright that's enough you two, we have bigger things to worry about." Oracle's demand met both their ears as she wheeled her chair over to them both. "Scarlet, can Toxin find Batman now?" She asked and received a nod in response.

"Then let's get moving." Beast Boy declared as he pound his fists together with a grin.

"Before we go anywhere, we need to figure something out about you two." Raven stated as she pointed a single index finger at the pair of Robins. A question that suddenly made the others blink in realization, she had a point, they both couldn't be called Robin.

"Then let's make it simple, just call me Red." Jason declared with a thumb jerked in the direction of his chest. He had no intentions of revealing his secret identity to these strangers, heck he was slightly annoyed Dick knew who he was despite them only meeting sparingly prior to his departure to Jump City. At least his solution was short and simple, they needed to get moving and find the Bat before the Joker did permanent damage. "You don't mind, do you _'Spider-Girl'?_ " The taunt directed at Scarlet had the desired effect based on the growl escaping her lips.

" **That's Scarlet to you bird-boy!"** Scarlet had half a mind to web this guy's mouth up now. It was one thing to be rude unintentionally but this Robin's continuous badmouthing of her and Toxin was growing frustrating! How did some punk like this become the sidekick to the World's Greatest Detective anyway?! She had no intention of keeping up a secret identity and certainly didn't want to start being called something like ' _Spider-Girl'_.

"Yeah yeah, sure." Jason waved off the girl's response with the back of his hand as he turned to the others. "We should get moving, here's what we'll do, Robin you and your team will-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone, _Red_. Just what do you think you're doing?" Cyborg interrupted.

"What does it look like big guy? I'm issuing orders, I asked you to come here and I'm the one who knows this city the best duh." Jason was feeling as if he was talking to walls at this point, why shouldn't he be the one in charge of this operation? He was the obvious choice!

"That makes you think we'll be your little obedient toy soldiers?" Raven pointed out, her normal monotone voice laced with a bit of extra steel than usual. If anyone had issue with being placed into a role without their consent it was certainly the team's expert in magic.

"Robin knows this city as well. He should be the one in charge." Starfire announced speaking what the rest of her team was thinking.

"Second that," Beast Boy declared with his hand raised.

" **Third,"** Scarlet followed with her own hand, while her other was raised and had taken on Toxin's form indicating his own stance on the matter.

"Robin is our leader, and we follow him, not someone who dresses like him." Starfire continued standing next to the Boy Wonder they had fought alongside of for so long now.

"Oh really? Well what does the fearless leader have to say on this matter?" Jason asked motioning to the still silent Robin.

"We are here to help, you can't take all the credit for asking us to come here. As you mentioned earlier concerning the Justice League: They're unavailable. That doesn't make you the leader." Robin began as he stepped forward standing face to face with Jason. "Nor does it give you a right to badmouth my friends, if you don't want to follow my orders fine. We can do this without you. So make your choice." Robin's opinion on this matter was clear. They had little time to waste bickering with his replacement, not when Batman's life was at stake. Jason's skill set was nearly identical to his and while he had experience with this new enemy the Titans would be more evenly matched in terms of numbers and abilities. Both Robins held the gaze of the other for a long moment, refusing to budge in favor of the other before finally Jason scoffed.

"Alright alright, go ahead and lead your little team, I'll tag along." Jason announced turning to where the cave housed Batman's selection of vehicles.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

The Joker Gang was a buzz with activity, it was no small feat to get ahold of not only this TV station, or all the gear the boss was wanting for his latest plan. Hours of work renovating the station back into working order, and dealing with a bunch of arrogant superpowered teens in the form of the Royal Flush Gang whom refused to help. Things were slow going for the street thugs who answered to the Clown Prince of Crime. Yet they were not deterred when the Joker gave them incentive to work, it usually came in the form of some kind of lethal novelty gag killing someone bold enough to complain, but this time it was far better. Presenting the captured Batman to his group made morale skyrocket to heights unheard of before and ushered in a sense of respect for the madman unlike before.

"So what's the word on the street boys?" The Joker's order to his men came off as a surprise, not by the words mind you. More so of the fact he was being wheeled into the room while sitting on the lap of Batman still tied to the wheelchair from before. At the question by their superior, a thug directed the attention of the room to a monitor currently displaying the evening news.

 _["Spectators here in Gotham were astonished today as they caught sight of not only the Dark Knight's aircraft flying through the skies, but of the vessel belonging to the Teen Titans accompanying it. After the departure of Batman's original sidekick to the country's west coast earlier this year, the rumors questioning why he is returning with the Teen Titans in tow are spreading like wildfire. With the prime question being; what does this mean for our city? I'm Vicki Vale, GCM News."]_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The newest members of the gang were unprepared for the sudden outburst of laughter coming from the Joker while the rest of the room merely took note and resumed their work. "This is rich! I was only banking on the new one showing up! This is even better!" he declared while clasping his hands together and rubbing them excitedly. "See this Bats? It's gonna be a big happy family reunion!" he shouted over to the silent vigilante. "This calls for a celebration, someone get the Flush Gang I have a job to do for them before the big party!" the announcement sent the few motionless thugs in the room scrambling to seek out his proteges in training for what was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Scarlet let the momentum of her web carry as far as it could before releasing and landing on the side of a building. Mask lenses narrowed in concentration as she focused in her sense of smell. It was unusual and amazing at the same time how Toxin empowered all of her senses beyond a normal human's. Vision crisp, able to feel the smallest of details, hear the faintest of echoes from across the Titan's living room, savor the full taste of food, or in this case act as a bloodhound to search for one of Earth's greatest heroes. How did life get like this again?

No. Now was not the time question for the umpteenth time as to how things had become unusual and awesome at the same time! Lives were at stake! People were counting on her and Toxin to find the Batman!

"Hey Spider-Girl any luck?" if only one of those people hadn't been given permission to tune into the Titan's Communicator frequency. This _Red_ was really becoming annoying enough to where she was about to resort to the threat of feeding him to Toxin if he didn't stop with the pet name. Even if Toxin didn't eat people, the novelty of seeing the boy's expression as he was pleading for his life would have made Scarlet happy. Repressing the urge to groan, her communicator emerged from the hip of her costume and flipped open.

" **Some, Toxin and I are trying to find the strongest trail. Not easy when he roams this city on a nightly basis."** Scarlet murmured, the annoyance still laced in her tone from just speaking to the second Boy Wonder. This was already a difficult trail to pick up without the taunts directed at her to just get a reaction.

"You can do this Scarlet, do not worry. We all have faith in you." Starfire's assurance was like a calm wind sweeping over Scarlet's being and helped calmed her temper towards Red.

"Yeah worst case we can go with Plan BB and I start sniffing from the ground!" Beast Boy chimed in and prompted a small giggle from the girl as she shook her head before focusing her gaze back out on the city.

" **I'll keep you updated guys."** Scarlet responded before snapping her communicator shut and diving off the side of the building. As she searched the city for the villain's hideout with Toxin's tracking abilities. The rest of the Titans were all scattered across the city. Those who could fly each took a different corner of the city. While Robin and Red took the streets using a pair of Bat-Cycles, leaving Cyborg to pilot the T-Ship above the city's skyline. Ensuring when Scarlet found something, she would have backup immediately in the threat of the unpredictability the Joker took pride in.

Something, Scarlet had no personal argument over, she did not want to confront such a lunatic alone. It was one thing to face the horrific lineage of Toxin's line, and the few stray criminals back in Jump City. This was something entirely different on its own accord. Sure Carnage was a terrifying bloodthirsty creature that would tear her and her partner apart with an honest smile on his hideous face. However, said-monstrosity was in turn fearful of Toxin's superior natural ability over his own, which helped eased Scarlet's mind for the inevitable reunion they would inarguably face down the road.

During the incident in the mines, she never even saw Slade. The stories and mission logs from the rest of the Titans spoke volumes of the danger he possessed, but she never encountered him. While that left her at the mercy of imagination over exaggerating his danger, he was still painted as such a mystery in Scarlet's mind eye. Leaving little to fear until an actual confrontation were to occur.

That left Scarlet's experience with criminals to a rather narrowed down list. Busting small time thugs was like a breeze thanks to training and Toxin. The only real trouble she encountered was during the bank robbery with the creepy spider guy, Mumbo Jumbo, and Overload. Even that didn't prove too difficult thanks to working with the rest of the team to take them down. Though she wouldn't lie, the way the spider looked at her...it sent all kinds of creepy feelings down her spine.

Those feelings however paled in comparison to the reputation of the Joker. Growing up in the Midwest, Scarlet was never truly affected by his actions. Yet such normality caused such a stir that wasn't uncommon for him to appear on national news. With reporters trying to be vague yet get the picture across of how many graveyards this psychopath filled like a murderous quota. All the while doing it with no sense of regret over the devastation left in his wake. Back in Scarlet's hometown, he, along with several evildoers, were crafted into boogeymen by children and adults alike. Now here she was, with the intent of _finding_ him instead of keeping as much distance away as possible. She was terrified, legit scared of what would happen if the Joker somehow got the upperhand on her. Rational thought was telling her she could avoid nearly anything with her Spider-Sense and reflexes, but was also playing Devil's Advocate by reminding her this was the same guy who led unsuspecting prey into his traps regularly. He just captured Batman! The same Batman who had spent years studying this criminal's habits, yet was still caught off guard.

With that in mind, her and Toxin came up with the game plan once they were certain they found the hideout. No rushing in, just wait nearby hidden until the others show up. Even if it was just Red, she would rather try fighting this threat with him then by herself. That wasn't even counting this new group that decided to run with the Joker.

It was during this period, lost in her thoughts while swinging did the scent grow strong. Eyes behind her lenses widening she landed atop one of the gothic building's spire roofs to hone onto the trail. It was faint, but in comparison to the rest she had been picking up tonight, this was inarguably the strongest one yet. In an instant the communicator was once more in hand.

" **Guys I think I got something! Its coming from the eastern part of the city."**

"The eastern part? Oh great that has to be East End, easily the worst part of town." Red replied back.

"Sounds like the perfect place to be hiding out." Raven commented before a pause followed over the radio. "I'm the closest nearby I'll meet you there." Scarlet did not even need to guess, Raven was by no means pleased at the notion of it being the two of them searching a district by themselves. Why did the magic user have it out against her? It had been this way since day one! Outside of eating and training, Raven made every effort to stay away from her and Toxin. Starfire claims it takes awhile for the girl to warm up to outsiders, but Scarlet was certain even Terra didn't receive this animosity! So why was-

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

Scarlet barely dived off her perch in time to avoid the laser blast destroying it. Landing on her hands atop the building and flipping into a crouch her eyes zeroed in on her attacker.

"Lookey here, the spider herself." King declared as he sat cross-legged atop a large floating playing card with a jeweled scepter resting over his shoulder. "What brings a West Coast girl all the way out here?"

" **Came to tell your boss he needs to let go of his man-crush for Batman,"** Scarlet sarcastically remarked, a small grin forming underneath her mask while Toxin snickered at the words. They were beginning to see why this Spider-Man guy from Venom's memories enjoyed wisecracking the baddies. It was a lot of fun!

"Was that the best you got?" King yawned over dramatically, "Does that work at the freak show you grew up at?" Scarlet's eye twitched in such anger it actually showed through her mask lenses replicating it.

" **I'm going to start hitting you now. I don't know when I am going to stop."** Screw the witty banter, she was just going to resort to pain now.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't- mph!" King gagged as a glob of red and blue webbing wrapped around his mouth. Followed by a Spinner sent flying for his head before he swatted it away and aimed his weapon at the teen.

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

Scarlet was flipping like a skilled gymnast to avoid the laser blast fired from the scepter. Each blast missing it's mark by mere seconds and centimeters. Dodging to the best of her ability the Titan Communicator revealed once more while supported by a tendril as it was triggered.

" **Guys! Heads up, I'm being attacked by one of the Royal Flush Gang! The rest may be close by!"**

* * *

"Copy that Scar, I'm on my way!" Cyborg declared, preparing to send the T-Ship into a nose dive towards the city below where he could see the faint light produced from King's energy attacks.

However before he could react, proximity alarms within the cockpit began to wail in panic. Accompanied by the entire ship rocking from something landing on the stern. Reeling his head around, Cyborg caught sight of the one responsible. A large dark skinned man with the number ten emblazoned on his left pectoral.

"Hey got room for one more on this flight?" Ten quipped while ripping the canopy of Cyborg's capsule clean off. Tossing it away like an empty box, the muscle of the Royal Flush Gang lunged towards Cyborg. Struggling to pull him free of the pilot seat to his own vehicle, the onboard systems detecting his absence from the seat engaged emergency countermeasures. The autopilot activated and began to gently descend towards a statistically and calculated safe landing zone. All the while Cyborg struggled to free himself from the iron like grip of the reverse bear hug he was in.

"Let go!" a metal foot kicked blindly at Ten's calve, knocking his balance off. Just enough to ram a bionic elbow straight into his ribs and ensure freedom. Both men stumbled slightly as the T-Ship continued its automated emergency landing, serving as the platform for which these two mighty warriors would battle upon. Fists raised up and ready to fight, Titan and Flush member circled each other.

"Come on tin man, lets see how strong you really are." Ten mocked before charging forward with his fist cocked back.

* * *

Robin and Red recieved Scarlet's message just the same as the others and were zooming past traffic on their bikes to reach the East End to provide aid. "You think she can handle at least one of them?" Red asked.

"She can." Robin affirmed, after spending three weeks of personally teaching her hand to hand combat, and strategy. He had no doubt in her abilities to defend herself from harm. As the two Robins sped towards the battle, a black and white rubber like substance suddenly stretched itself across the street in front of them. Slamming on the brakes and forced to leap off at the last second and over the obstacle, both teens landed flawlessly. Spinning back around they caught sight of the rubber blockade was in fact a man who had unnaturally stretched himself far enough to obstruct them. Returning to normal human standards, Jack turned and grinned.

"Heh I'm seeing doubles." Jack joked at the sight of Robin and Red before his gaze focused on the latter with interest. "Still licking your wounds from the other day bird boy?"

"I dunno, still licking Joker's boots?" Red countered, not waiting for another witty remark he hurled several exploding discs from his belt at Jack. Ignoring Robin's plea for him to wait before using live explosives against a human being.

The projectiles flew straight and true, hitting the villain in the chest and attempted to still go further. Evident by the sight of his body halting its path while stretching to slow down the velocity. A laugh escaped Jack's lips before the sounds of detonation filled his hearing.

* * *

" **Give me that!"** Scarlet snapped as she plucked King's scepter from his hands while she flipped over him. Weapon gripped tightly as she landed behind him, with a fraction of her strength put into the swing aimed for his head. Only to watch as the weapon came to a halt an inch from his skull by an invisible force holding it in place.

" **Oh that can't be good…"** Scarlet managed to say before the scepter acted as if it had a mind of its own and started hitting her.

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

" **Toxin I get it! Turn off the Spider-Sense!"** Scarlet said in between the strikes of the rouge object, followed up by an energy blast sending the teen over the edge of the building and into a dumpster below. Smoke rose from King's outstretched hand as his rightful possession floated back into his hand.

"I could have handled her on my own...Queen." King growled out annoyed as the female member of his team descended atop her own levitating playing card.

"Whatever, I'm still telling the others." Queen spoke quite amused as she idly twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "Still let's be sure she doesn't get back up." the hand left her silver locks and motioned to a nearby parking lot.

Scarlet growled in frustration as she crawled to the top of the garbage she fell in. Wincing slightly from the smell and the fact she was right in the middle of this mess. Couldn't get much worse though right?

Tempting fate was a terrible idea.

The lid suddenly slammed atop of her head, trapping her inside. While overhead a dozen cars floated with Queen in the middle still standing on her card. Then with a downward sweep of her hand the cars slammed down upon the dumpsters and entombed it beneath the pile of metal and gas seeping out of the ruined vehicles. A laser blast from King's finger tips resulted in the gas igniting and an explosion erupting, with an annoyed scoff the pair left the scene.

* * *

Starfire softly gasped in fear at the cloud of fire rising and the sight of two figures riding some kind of flying machine away from where Scarlet was supposed to be. Last she checked, their newest member didn't have any means of creating explosions or flight. Meaning she was on the receiving end of whatever caused the blast. Plus didn't Toxin also mention he had a weakness to fire? In that moment Starfire was certain she never flew faster.

"Scarlet? Scarlet? Scarlet?!" Starfire shouted as she descended near the burning husk of metal, attempts to draw near were vain thanks to the flames. With no sign of Scarlet, her fear worsened at the only other spot she could possibly be.

" **Skreeeee!"** An inhuman scream cried out as Toxin erupted from the dumpster with streaks of fire coating his body as it was writhing and convulsing in a mixture of panic and pain while blindly fleeing down the street trying to pat the fire off of him.

"Toxin wait!" Starfire pleaded flying after the Symbiote as all rational thought was clearly absent within his mind. Instinct driven to merely run in some delusional attempt to outrun the fire harming his being

Which granted the perfect opportunity for Raven to imbue a nearby fire hydrant with her powers and rip it open. Unleashing a torrent of water upon aflamed alien, she descended upon the scene and landed next to Starfire. A moment later the inhuman screams died down and the water was cut off revealing Scarlet laying on the ground, unconscious but alive.

* * *

Meanwhile Cyborg was faring no better against the mighty Ten as they engaged in a fist fight atop a roof where the T-Ship had selected as its emergency landing zone. Now normally when facing a fully human opponent, Cyborg would hold much of his mechanically augmented strength back to avoid fatal damage. However Ten was by no means an ordinary man, evident by barely budging from each punch sent his way. The more force put behind it and yet his enemy refused to yield.

"So what do you think, bolt head?" Ten quipped as their fists were locked in a struggle for dominance over the other. "Anything you can dish out I can take and give more," the confidence he spoke with was well earned with his abilities and durability. Yet none of that was able to stand up to a close range blast from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. How easy confidence in one's own abilities could lead to arrogance when you were unaware of your opponent's own skills.

Watching as Ten was launched off the side of the building from the blast, a large flying playing card came to his aid at the last second and caught him in mid-air. Cannon aimed at the fleeing target, Cyborg lowered his weapon. The internal communicator built into his arm began to ping as his arm shifted to normal.

* * *

"Everyone, Scarlet is down!" Starfire's normally cheerful voice was thick with concern as Robin turned towards his counterpart. "She was caught in an inferno when Raven and I arrived. We have been unable to wake her since we found her."

"Bring her back to the Batcave," Oracle interjected. "We have an infirmary station set up in case something like this happens."

"Good, everyone else meet up at our coordinates." Robin announced.

"Robin what are we going to do though? Our tracker is out cold." Cyborg spoke up as Robin frowned.

"Don't worry about that part...we'll ask Jack." Red spoke with a grin as he continued to look at the frozen form of said person while speaking into Robin's communicator. "He seems to be cool with the idea." the first Boy Wonder had to resist the urge to facepalm at the terrible pun.

* * *

"So Bats, how are you feeling about Robin numbero uno being back in time for the party?" Joker questioned as he knelt down to face level with the Dark Knight.

"I'm more interested in this party you keep talking about." Batman inquired, only to be backhanded. The impact sending his face reeling before eyes once again locked onto his nemesis.

"No no no, don't make me play bad cop again. You are answering my question." Joker said wagging his finger in disappointment before splitting into a grin. "Come on, I'm trying to strike up a fun conversation but all you want to do is talk about work, work, work!" he whined with a pout on his lips. Despite his best efforts, the Joker could not make him answer a single thing. What were his hobbies besides vigilantism? Did he enjoy long walks on the beach? Did the Batmobile run on regular or diesel? Nothing! "I mean come on! You have your favorite sidekick around again, trying to save papa. It's been what? Forever ago since one of your bats got clipped and- "

"I don't have a favorite." the bluntness of the response was fitting for the deep no-nonsense tone belonging to the protector of Gotham City. "Leave them out of it." he ordered and was met with a tsk tsk tsk.

"Now don't be that way Batman. We can't leave them out of the fun, besides I already sent my own kids out to play with yours! I gotta say, I didn't even realize how hard being a foster dad was until I sprang them out of the testing facility. Handling Robin must have been tough? Ha, try five of them." he said offhandedly while scratching his chin in thought.

All the while Batman merely listened intently. It was difficult to pry much from the clown but he was slowly learning tidbits of info. What particularly caught his attention was the mentioning of the Royal Flush Gang was originally being held in some form of 'testing facility'. That was enough to prompt concern, whether it be private, military, or government. Only the most secure of defenses would be erected to protect metahumans from falling into the wrong hands, and yet the Joker was able to break in and just walk out with five? Bad. Extremely bad news. This was the reason why extreme caution was needed when dealing with this unstable villain. Despite all of Batman's excessive resources, the Joker merely scrapped everything he required together to concoct his sinister operations. So how did he discover children being turned into weapons and then bypass or overwhelm security?

* * *

"I trust the field test is going well?" A woman asked, her heels clacking against the hard floor as she approached her associate. The man's eyes remained fixed on the sea of screens detailing every event occurring in Gotham city, refusing to yield to the attention of the woman as she moved to stand next to him.

"All subjects seem to be performing as predicted. The Joker has given each code names based on playing card suits. Declaring them the Royal Flush gang." the man noted running a hand through his dark brown hair that was beginning to show gray on the sides.

"How predictable." the woman noted dryly shaking her head. "We go through the effort to provide him with them and resources, yet that is the best he can come up with?" she inquired.

"It should be noted the fruits of this experiment has yielded." the man pointed out, the remote in his hand clicking while directing attention to several monitors. "First the capture of Batman, then the arrival of the Jump City's Teen Titans to aid the second Robin's attempt to liberate him."

"So? I'm aware of both developments. The Teen Titans are similar in ability to the subjects, they offer no value." the woman pointed out.

"Not all of them may prove so trivial." the man murmured as he nodded to one screen in particular. One showing the building's security footage of Scarlet battling King earlier that evening.

* * *

"So…" Jack began, his head freed from his icy prison while the rest remained restrained trapped, with his captors standing right in front of him after they moved him into a nearby parking lot. "Who talks first? Good cop or Bad Cop?" he questioned only to be punched in the face by Red to the point his head stretched comedically due to his elasticity.

"How 'bout we play the game where you talk or I start shoving explosives down your throat to make you talk!" Red snapped, annoyance laced in his voice and frustration visible beneath his mask. A fist raised up ready to strike before being halted by Robin.

"The Joker. Where is he?" the leader of the team's tone while just as serious as his counterpart lacked the apparent anger of the other.

"At the grocery store buying some milk and eggs." the sarcasm was not lost on his enemies as their eyes narrowed oh so slightly. "Come on, we can do this all day, and I still won't tell you a thing."

"Want to bet?" Robin suddenly asked raising a brow while crossing his arms. For someone who -in Jack's eyes- was less of a threat than the pathetic excuse of mentor Robin once followed...what could he do that could break the elastic member of the gang and betray the Joker's whereabouts? Wait why was he motioning for the girl in the blue hooded cloak with the legs to come closer?

What was pulling down her hood going to- OH DEAR GODS IN THE SKY! WHAT. WAS. THAT?! IT WAS AS IF JACK WAS STARING AT THE END OF TIMES ITSELF!

"So where is he?" Raven inquired pulling her hood back up, all the while Beast Boy and Cyborg were snickering at the terrified look on Jack's now trembling face. Oh how they wish they had Scarlet's camera to take a shot of the memorable moment.

* * *

"Please, will she be alright?" Starfire asked politely as she figuratively hovered over the medical bed Scarlet laid on. All the while Alfred was holding the unconscious girl's wrist up to check her pulse. While the curious part of her mind did wonder who this older man was and why he was here now unlike the first time. However, that was outweighed for the concern she felt for her new friend and teammate. Hoodie, beanie, and camera all laying off to the side as Scarlet was being checked over medically by this gentleman while Oracle remained in front of the computer system to remain in contact with the others still out in the field of operations.

"Nothing wrong as far as I can detect." Alfred finally replied gently setting his patient's arm back down next to her. "You said she was in a fire, yet I cannot find any burns or injuries. Pulse and breathing are normal. I suspect she is unconscious due to the shock, or possibly put into a temporary comatose state by this 'friend' of hers to heal." Alfred deduced while referring to Toxin, or at least the vague understanding he had of the Symbiote.

"Then, do you know when she will wake?" Starfire's next question was filled with more sadness at the idea of someone she knew being in a coma for an indefinite period. Scarlet first joined, her and Toxin had disclosed the weaknesses the latter possessed out of their own choice. Primarily his idea to help ease the others into trusting him and prepare for another encounter against Venom and Carnage. To think that the two, Starfire considered friends were caught inside an inferno…the alien creature had shown how painful it was when he mindlessly fled down a street while ablaze.

"I do not, however I can say this." Alfred mused as he moved next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be strong for her and have faith." the words were simple, yet the way the man said it caused a sense of calmness to wash over Starfire's body in that moment as he looked at her with those wise eyes.

"Thank you, it is nice to see Robin had someone like you here." she replied with a small smile prompting the butler to return it with a chuckle. Turning to leave a thought dawned on her. "Wait, if I may ask. What is your name?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alfred countered and could swear he saw a question mark appear over her head in confusion. "I am the REAL Batman." he declared and paused watching as the gears started to turn in the Tamaraneans' brain before realization dawned, then was accompanied by a fit of giggles.

"No one is ever going to buy that." Oracle said over her shoulder as her fingers typed away at the keyboard in front of her. With attention returning to the woman in the wheelchair, Starfire floated over towards the computer system as she tried to decipher what exactly was occurring.

"Someone will someday." Alfred noted with a sly smirk as he took his leave and ascended the staircase leading out of the cave.

"They were able to find the hideout from that Jack guy," Oracle began without waiting for the obvious question. "I was about to contact GCPD to take Jack into custody before Robin advised against it. Wanted to make sure he wasn't lying or luring them into a trap." she explained as her fellow redhead merely nodded.

"That is good…" Starfire said softly as she looked at the girl around her age. "May I ask you a question Oracle?" she said after several seconds of awkward silence consisting of keys being tapped and bats echoing throughout the cavern systems.

"No we aren't and never were a thing, if you're interested in him." the direct statement and the smile that followed were much to Oracle's shock lost to the Tamaranean. Instead Starfire generally looked confused at the words. Ok the handicapped teen was going to chalk that one up as cultural differences between her planet and Starfire's.

"No, I uh...I wanted to ask...why did Robin leave?" The question made Oracle's shoulders sag a bit as she turned her chair to face Starfire directly. A finger pointed up at the line of costumes on display behind glass.

"Remember how Toxin figured out that was mine? Once upon a time I wasn't always like this." Oracle explained motioning down to her wheelchair. "I use to be out there with him and Batman, but as Batgirl." she said with a smile as she leaned back in her seat in memory. "I started out on my own originally, busting thugs with my meager tools, martial arts I learned at the local dojo, and my library's worth of knowledge. Wasn't before long I attracted some attention." she said with a small laugh and a wry smile.

"The Bat-man and Robin?" Starfire asked rhetorically mispronouncing the former unintentionally. "What was he like back then?" the next question flew out faster than she would have liked. The opportunity to learn more about the Boy Wonder at an earlier age was too irresistible at the moment and cost her, her composure as a result.

"An annoying brat." Oracle noted pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Watching amusingly at the slight startelement her words caused before continuing. "They cornered me in the park one evening, Batman was straight to the point demanding why I was running around with his symbol on my chest. While Robin? Oh he was so smug for a thirteen year old, saying he could beat me because I was a girl." she said letting the words sink in for a moment. Watching the sheer confusion now filling Starfire's face.

"That does not sound like Robin at all." she muttered as her mind could not compute such boasting from someone she considered a close friend. Her first friend since coming to this planet, it was that kind of thinking she expected from... _them_. Thoughts returning to the reason she had arrived on Earth were quickly quelled as she returned her attention to the story.

"Well he mellowed after I kicked his butt that night, while Batman himself watched. If it wasn't for Robin, I would have probably never ended up on his good side." Oracle revealed.

"How?" the Tamaranean was hanging onto every word being spoken, eager to learn more.

"He put in a good word for me, smuggled some proper gear like grapplers, batarangs, and smoke bombs to use, and then finally even straight up told his own teacher I would be a big help." Oracle explained before her eyes softened a bit behind her glasses. "He believed in me, and I hurt him…" the words while audible were but a whisper as they left. "Starfire can I ask you something? Have you had a bond with someone? A close someone that you would do anything for, only to find out they did something behind your back that hurt worse than any physical wound.

"Yes...I do." An image of Blackfire flashed through her mind as she answered. The joy she first felt over being reunited with her older sister on Earth, only for a sense of bitterness to replace it when she learned her sibling's true intentions to betray her.

"I'm sorry," Oracle said with a small bow of her head before lifting the hem of her shirt up to reveal her abdomen. "Do you see it?" the small scar near the center of her stomach was easily identifiable. Sign of an injury that had long since healed but left evidence of its occurrence. "Batman and Robin were beginning to grow distant with one another. It was growing volatile and this was the last straw…" she said dropping the gripped fabric in hand to conceal her damaged skin once more.

"Oracle, did Starfire arrive with Scarlet?" Robin's voice over the computer's built in comm line drew both girl's attention as they turned to the screen. An image of the Titans plus Red appearing on the monitor.

"Copy that Robin, she's here with me now. Scarlet is fine but, still out." Oracle responded, her voice once more back to its professional tone.

"Well we can't wait. Star, she'll be safe in the cave but, I need you back out here. We're close to the Joker's hideout in the East End and we'll need all the help we can get." Robin's ordered turning his communicator to reveal an aged television station with armed thugs patrolling the perimeter.

"I am on my way." Starfire said clasping her hands together with a small bow. Her head still trying to process the new information she learned about her friend, while more troubling questions arose. Ones that would have to wait until the mission's completion it would seem. With the transmission cut off, she turned back to Oracle and nodded before turning towards the aerial exit.

"You know he's lucky." Oracle suddenly spoke up, pausing the Titan's departure. "Robin's lucky to have friends like you around." she said as Starfire smiled genuinely back with a nod before rocketing out of the cave and back towards Gotham.

* * *

"So how many are we dealing with?" Raven asked, while one hand was outstretched towards Jack, keeping him contained with her powers. Whom was struggling in vain to escape from his arcane confinement, stretching and contorting his body continuously while muffled screams of frustration could be heard through the magic shield.

"Eight, all armed with assault rifles and sidearms. I see a docking bay door that we could use to get in, but it's locked up." Robin explained while peering down at the television station through a set of electronic binoculars. While Red crouched on one knee looking at the scene himself.

"If we can believe Jack there are more inside, with the rest of his crew, the Joker, and Batman himself. Which means we have to be quiet" Red mused tapping his index finger against the knee it rested on as he mulled over the situation. "Hey what about that vent system up on the roof?" he said snapping his fingers towards the point of interest.

"That could work, but it's too small for most of us. Not for you though Beast Boy." Robin said turning to their green teammate. Whom grinned and without word shifted into the form of a small bird and darted off towards the roof.

"While we wait for him to open the docking bay door. How do you feel about passing some time with them?" Red asked pointing down at the Joker thugs still on patrol.

"That's all you, Raven and I will figure out something a little more permanent to hold Jack in the meantime." Cyborg spoke waving the two Robins off as he turned towards their teammate and captive.

"After you then fearless leader." Red said ushering for Robin to leap off first before following after him. As the pair landed on the ground, they crept along the shadows towards the enemy's makeshift stronghold. Cloaked in silence their training in stealth proved greater than the alertness of the small time street thugs. Robin took the first down with ease, approaching from behind and grasping the man in a headlock to cut off air until unconsciousness was inevitable. Red showed less finesse with his takedown, sweeping the man's feet out from under him, then a fist to the face breaking his nose and sending him into the land of sleep.

* * *

While atop the roof, the changeling had exchanged the form of a bird in favor of a rodent. Slipping in between the metal grating and into the ventilation shaft, his small paws rumbled against the metal as he delved deeper into the den of the lion passing through vents that offered glimpses of the operation within.

"So you got beat by a little girl with some fancy flips and rope shooting out her hands? HAHAHAHA!" the booming laughter of Ten caught Beast Boy's attention as he approached the opening that overlooked the break room where the man and his two fellow teammates lounged about. "Oh that is rich, what next? You can't beat a guy on stilts-," he continued only to have a laser blast from King destroy the can of soda he was holding but a moment ago.

"Oh really, well how did your fight with the walking vacuum go? Bad? Well then which sucks more, you or him?" King taunted rising from his seat as Ten flipped the table between them out of the way.

"You wanna go princess?! Ten shouted with fists clenched while King had his scepter pointed at his chest.

"Calm down boys, it doesn't matter now." Queen sighed boredly as she laid on the couch off to the side. Idly flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine before throwing it off the side as her slender form slid into an upright position. "Could be worse, you could have ended up like Jack." She scoffed.

"Ha true enough." King noted lowering his weapon. "He was always the dumbest that's for sure." That was all Beast Boy heard as he pressed on, heading deeper within the complex.

* * *

"So Grif you heard the news?" a goon casually asked his accomplice as they stood within the docking bay.

"No, so what Simmons?" Grif asked uninterested.

"Joker's supposed to have a new vehicle being worked on somewhere else in town. A guy said the boss got it when he sprang the kids out." Simmons revealed unaware of the green mouse falling into the room from the grate behind them.

"Big deal. He just captured _the_ Batman and you're wanting to gossip about some car he just got? Who cares?! I don't see why everyone is making a big deal out of him capturing the guy what the seventeenth time anyway! I just want to get off the clock, go home, prop my feet up on the couch, and have some-," Grif was interrupted from his annoyed rant by the tapping of a finger on his and Simmons shoulders. Turning around both men would catch sight of a large green gorilla standing before them. "…Oreos." It was the last thing he was able to say before his head was slammed into Simmons and both were tossed off to the side.

* * *

"So that's eight right?" Red asked cracking his neck while dusting himself off, watching as Robin dropped a thug onto the ground without a second thought. "So final count is what? I got five you got three?" he asked as they strolled towards the metal door.

"Pretty sure it was even," Raven said dryly as she and Cyborg approached the pair. All the while the latter with a pout was handing the former five dollars.

"Were you betting on us?" Robin asked slightly amused at the exchange between the two.

"We had to find something else to do after we took care of Jack." Cyborg said with a shrug.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Red inquired looking around after noticing his absence.

"Currently taking a spell induced nap while tied in a double knot to a light pole the next street over." Raven said casually as the docking bay door began to rumble and ascend.

"Behold the master of doors! Beast Boy!" the individual behind the door announced triumphantly, flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"Friends!" Starfire shouted as she descended upon the TV station and landing next to the team. "I am glad you are still well while I was away." She said with a smile.

"Well now that everyone is here, shall we go put an end to this nonsense?" Red asked while gesturing to the building with both hands.

"Not all of us." Starfire murmured with a frown as her mind went to Scarlet still comatose within the Batcave.

"Stay sharp, the Joker is somewhere inside and who knows what he is-" Robin spoke as the group moved past the docking bay and through a hall, only to come upon the office area filled with thugs. All of whom focused their gaze on the group of teenagers being led by the two teens sharing the same identity their boss told them to keep an eye out for. "-planning."

"Why didn't you mention seeing this?" Red demanded pointing first at Beast Boy then at the crowd of enemies before them.

"Uh..didn't notice them?" Beast Boy said shrugging in apology towards his comrades.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled drawing his staff from his belt and extending it to full length. With all six teens charging forward the room descended into a state of battle.

"How many guys does the Joker have?" Cyborg said over the sound of his fists slamming into the skull of a thug unfortunate enough to get in his way.

"They're a dime a dozen. Haven't you ran into this back home?!" Red shouted as the man twice his size flailed in vain to escape the sleeper hold he was in.

"The quality is just the same if it's any comfort." Raven said launching a group with a powerful telekinetic blast with her soul self.

"Doesn't matter! Push through!" Robin said slamming one end of his staff into a foe before swinging the opposite end into another.

Starbolts, birdarangs, various animal forms, metal fists, and magic paved the way through these ordinary humans with little difficulty. One by one the small army fell in their wake, the door leading to the broadcasting room coming closer and closer within range. They were so close, their mission was nearing its end. Both apprentices to the Caped Crusaders kicked the door off its hinges clean.

 ***CLAP***

 ***CLAP***

 ***CLAP***

"Well. Well. Well. It's about time." The Joker clapped with slow enthusiasm as he sat on a stool in the middle of the room with the other three members of the Royal Flush Gang on both sides of him. While right next to his legs sat a figure reading a large book that obscured the figure from view. With cameras manned and focused on the Teen Titans as they stood within the threshold, their bodies tensed as they eyed the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Where's Batman." Robin demanded cutting through the silence as the clown mockingly acted as if he was taken back by the words.

"Sheesh you leave for a couple of months and look, your already sounding more like that guy. Guess that's why you always been the REAL Robin." Joker spoke so casually but grinned as he saw Red near attempt to charge forward but was blocked by the 'real' one. "Speaking of which, all we are missing now out of the Bat-Family is Batgirl...oh wait!" he realized tapping his hand against his forehead. "That's right she's not exactly walking much these days after...well you know." he added as he made the gesture of a gun firing.

Starfire's eyes immediately widened in realization as her mind replayed events just earlier that evening. The scar Oracle had, the mention of how it was the final act that forced Robin and Batman apart. Right then and there she understood it all. The Joker was responsible for everything.

"Enough! Surrender now or I'll break every bone in your body!" Robin snapped, the fury and rage in his words was unrestrained. Old memories and emotions accompanying them had been brought to the surface. A state none of the Teen Titans, nor even Red himself thought he was capable of displaying.

"Ok." Joker said without missing a beat as he rose up from his seat. "First you already met King, Queen, and Ten. There is still one more member of the Royal Flush Gang you need to meet Isn't that right Ace? Say hello to our guests."

Slowly the book was closed shut and sat in the figure's lap. Revealing a young girl with short black hair and dressed in an outfit of the same playing card gimmick. It was the eyes however that drew the group of heroes in. Eyes that seemed to swallow everything in its wake like a blackhole. Staring into an empty void, unable to look away. An endless sense of loss, winding down an endless tunnel. Feeling as if that stare made the ground become unstable like walking on ice. It even felt as if those eyes were affecting their senses of hearing as the Joker's laughter sounded as if wool was pulled over their ears suddenly. Just like that, the prey had fallen into the Joker's trap.

"Good girl Ace." the villain said patting the girl on the head as she once again opened her book back up and resumed reading. While on the floor the Teen Titans laid in a trance like state, thanks to the psychic abilities she possessed. All thanks to merely making eye contact with the youngest member of the Royal Flush Gang.

"So what now J-Man?" Ten asked crouching down and waving his hand in front of the Titan's faces.

"Now we get ready to put on a show." The Joker spoke excitedly with a grin that stretched to his ears with sinister intent.

* * *

 **Dead: Welp things have gone from bad to worse now. All of the Titans are captured, Scarlet is currently out cold, secret groups plotting, and the Joker is winning. With things spiraling out of control it's up to the lone spider to try and save her friends. Jinx before the reviews give us some dramatic music please.**

 **Jinx: Dun dun dun! Onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **Antex-The Legendary Zorax: He be planning eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil! *says in Mermaid Man voice***

 **Hexal: I can see some of it happening and in another universe DP would be either saluting or getting mad for the mock interpretation lol. Toxin has been shown to be clingy to his hosts in canon unlike grandpa Venom. So yeah that protection of Scarlet can happen.**

 **riptidedarkphoneix: Here you go!**

 **Colonel-Sheep-29: Appreciate the opinion, I mentioned this in a response to a past review. Scarlet's relationship will happen eventually but it's going to take time. Jinx and I are wanting to make sure we do this without making her look like wish fulfillment and that her finding someone will make sense to not only her character but the other one as well.**

* * *

 **Next time, tune in for the televised matchs sponsored by the Joker himself, Scarlet vs. The Royal Flush Gang! Toxin vs. Ace! And finally the Killing Joke….**


	8. That's Not Funny

**Dead: Alright ladies and gentlemen! This is it! The final chapter to the Gotham Arc, packed with lots of action I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to check the Author Notes at the bottom, Jinx and I have a fun question for our viewers to answer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Scarlet? Scarlet? Scaaaaaaarrrrrrrlleeeeeet? Come on get up!" a voice spoke out to her, trying to pull her from the realm of slumber. "Come on I need you! Pleeeeeease." the voice whined while gently shaking her. Eyes of emerald opened and met ones of brown peering down at her belonging to a ten year old boy with messy dark hair dressed in a red shirt and grey sweatpants.

"What is it Sam?" Scarlet mumbled to her little brother with a yawn and a shift underneath her covers.

"Its Saturday, how can you be sleeping in? Today of all days, big sis?" the child asked and received a groan in response.

"Right...morning cartoons, go turn on the tv. I'll get breakfast." Scarlet spoke while running a hand through her bedridden, pixie-cut hair. Sheets falling off of her as she rose up into a sitting position, the cool air brushing against the exposed skin her shorts and t-shirt didn't cover. While Sam was hurrying down the stairs and into the living room. Feet sliding into her slippers, she began her descent to the empty kitchen. Parents must still be at work judging by how quiet the home was. With no special cooking skills of her own to speak of, two bowls of cold cereal were all the siblings would be having this early morning.

"Thank you," Sam said happily as he was handed his bowl while Scarlet moved to sit down next to him on the couch cross legged. "Oh, do you think they will reveal what happened to the girl this week?" he asked between mouthfuls of sugary kid cereal. The new episode already playing on the living room tv with a recap of last week.

"Why, you already developing a crush?" Scarlet asked, nudging him in the arm, prompting a small cute glare from boy.

"No." Sam retorted nudging Scarlet back.

"No? There is no shame in admitting a crush." the taunt continued with another nudge.

"I'm not crushing!" Sam snapped back with a small scowl as Scarlet merely hummed with the spoon in her mouth and eyes closed.

"Whatever~" the sing song tone got her a couch pillow to the face and a 'I hate you,' lacking the venom needed for it to be taken seriously.

As the morning grew late, and the bowls of cereal ran dry. The siblings had decided to settle who would do the dishes the old fashioned way.

"Scissors cuts paper." Scarlet spoke with a smirk as Sam sat there with his jaw hanging as he had chosen paper much to his regret now. "Get going, then maybe if you hurry I can see if mom and dad will let us go see a movie later." she said as his eyes brightened before vanishing in a blur with both bowls in hand.

 ***KNOCK***

 ***KNOCK***

"I got it," Scarlet said rising from the couch and heading for the front door. The knocking only growing louder as she drew closer, her hand stretching out to open it. Then she saw it, the shadow like tendrils seeping from the cracks and engulfing the door before it shattered into splinters of wood.

In the door's place a figure stood, not one of an average human though. While it had the silhouette of one, the being's entire body was pitch black with arms reaching down to its knees and a pair of burning red lights for eyes providing the only illumination within its dark mass. Its footsteps produced booming thuds as the darkness spread with each step, absorbing the background into the void. The gigantic outline providing the only difference between the empty darkness and the monster itself as it continued to move forward.

Scarlet's eyes were wide in fear as she took a step back, she knew what this abomination was. Why it was here. It was here for her.

" **You let them die!"** the monster shouted swinging its arm at her, forcing the girl to duck and flee in the opposite direction terrified. The footsteps of her predator growing faster as it began to pursue her. " **They are dead because of you!"**

"Why did you let this happen, Scarlet?"

"You should have done more!"

"Didn't you care?'

"You should be the one dead instead!"

Disembodied voices taunted her as she turned down a hallway, a quick glance over her shoulder showing the monster was still in pursuit. Eyes turning ahead, only for her pace to come to a halt as Sam stood in front of her.

"Sam come on, we need to run!" Scarlet begged grabbing his arm and trying to move ahead only for the boy to remain still.

"Why?" he questioned in a serious monotone voice.

"Sam this isn't the time for games, we need to run before it kills us!" Scarlet said still trying to pull her little brother forward. All the while the monster inched closer and closer.

"You let me die once already, Scarlet." Sam muttered pulling his arm free from his sister's grasp with a glare. Then to her horror he changed into another figure all too familiar as the monster of shadows drew near.

" **You're going to fail to protect me just like him."** Toxin said as Scarlet's vision was obscured by the monster behind him lunging its hand towards her.

* * *

 **-The Batcave-**

"NO!" Scarlet cried out sitting straight up, dark bangs obscuring her face, sweat coating her body and her heart feeling as if it was trying to escape her chest. Eyes rapidly flicking around and taking in the features of a cave.

" **Scarlet?! Scarlet?! Are you alright?! You were dreaming while I was healing us from the fire."** Toxin explained as Scarlet nearly half jumped out of her skin as her memories began to counter her panic. Reminding her of what had transpired earlier that evening to the both of them.

"Hey are you alright?" Oracle said in concern while quickly wheeling over to the medical bed, the newest Titan laid on.

"Yeah, yeah...just dreaming." Scarlet murmured, pushing the veil of hair out of her face with fingers lingering on her skull for a moment. Another nightmare, wonderful. Just when she thought they were finally beginning to subside. It had been nearly a year and they were still happening!

" **Scarlet…"**

' _I said I'm fine. We can talk about this later.'_ Scarlet spoke mentally while hopping out of the bed, feeling her legs shake slightly before standing up straight.

"Ok then," While Oracle was not entirely convinced, she would accept the answer for now as she adjusted her glasses. "You've been out for a total of three hours since your little battle with King." she said turning her chair back around and heading for the Batcomputer.

"Which makes me want to beat his skull in that much more. Where are the others at now?" Scarlet asked pulling her hoodie and beanie on.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. They've been silent for roughly two hours." the statement was grim as she pulled up in front of the computer. "It was right after they discovered the Joker's hideout. I'm worried they may have been captured."

"What?!" the alarm in Scarlet's voice was clear as she made her way to the computer in several short strides. With eyes flickering to the screen and back to Oracle. "They may have been caught?" She asked hopping she misheard, but the nod of the handicap girl's head only made the pit of dread deepen further into her stomach.

" **We need to find them Scarlet. We need to go to this hideout and beat some skulls in!"** Toxin declared, the determination in his voice and emotions palpable across the bond they shared as Scarlet could only feel her hands slightly tremble. While the Symbiote was willing, the host was scared.

The mental image of the Joker had gone from scary, to terrifying for more than enough reasons. In only two hours he successfully captured the Teen Titans! After capturing the World's Greatest Detective just a day before! Now with all of them incapacitated, it all rested on the shoulders of a rookie. She couldn't do this, there was no way! It was the Joker they were talking about! He was one of the most infamous villains to ever walk the earth. There was no way she could beat him _plus_ his ensemble of misfit metahumans by herself. It was impossible.

"Wait, now what?" Oracle said aloud as the computer's alarms began to sound out. "The facial recognition program has a match to Joker. He's...he's appearing on several broadcasting channels." she continued bringing up the live feed on the screen. The image of a Joker Playing Card background appearing first before the notorious villain stepped into view.

"No no no, don't change the channel ladies and gentlemen. What you are seeing is no trick, and we do apologize for interrupting your regularly scheduled program but look at what you're getting instead. Me! With a whole show of violence and excitement lined up!" the Joker announced stretching his hands out to the heavens. "Now I know you all have been hearing the rumors around the lunch table. Where's Batman? Why are the Teen Titans here in Gotham?" he snapped his fingers and through the magic of special effects, a separate video screen appeared next to where he pointed.

Scarlet's worry and fear only increased at the sight of her comrades; Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven all unconscious, bound, and currently being watched by a small girl dressed in another Royal Flush outfit. What made this situation worse was the large object with a ticking timer sitting right behind all four of them. Despite being a highschool dropout, the newest Titan knew a bomb when she saw one.

"Wait a second, hang on? Where is Bats and his boy blunders?" Joker asked with mocked confusion before the entire camera shifted to another screen. A chemical factory processing center where the Dark Knight, Robin, and Red were all bound in chains to separate pillars, with another bomb sitting right in the middle of them all. "Oh right, silly me. I left them over at Ace Chemicals with another party favor of mine!" the Clown Prince of Crime exclaimed off screen before it flicked back to him in an instant. "Now, originally I had this entire night planned differently but thanks to those meddling kids showing up I had to go right back to the drawing board." he continued on with a pout before his twisted smile returned. "Lucky for everyone at home, there is still one Teen Titan somewhere still in the city licking her wounds."

Scarlet's heart skipped a beat at those words.

"Well if she doesn't show up to Ace Chemicals in a hour...hehehehe, my kids are going to have fun with the bat and his birdies before leaving them to watch the fireworks explode in their faces. If any cops show up though, well..haha I'll just have to detonate the bomb." the Joker said as a timer popped up on the screen. "Clocks ticking, 'Spider-Girl'." he spoke, unintentionally using the name she so greatly despised.

* * *

 **-Ace Chemicals-**

"So anyone got any ideas they are willing to share?" Red inquired to Batman and Robin while struggling against his chains. All three of them were now conscious but restrained, and without their utility belts they were in a difficult situation.

"Remain calm," Batman merely said as his eyes searched the environment; taking note of each member of the Royal Flush Gang present, the excessive vats of chemicals, the camera men posted all throughout the building to broadcast the scene, and finally the bomb sitting in the middle of the room as it continued to count down.

"Easy for you to say," Red remarked with a scoff as his head turned to Robin. "Got anything to add or no?"

"There's nothing we can do but wait for a moment of opportunity." Robin said, his voice serious and lacking emotion as his eyes remained fixed on the floor.

"A moment of opportunity?" Red mocked before rolling his eyes. "What are you hoping for? Oracle to come rolling in and take them all out?" the sarcasm in his voice was thick as a laser blast scorched the ground next to him

"Hey! No talking down there!" King shouted from the catwalk above as he and the other members of his crew -including Jack once more- waited impatiently for something to happen within the hour.

"It was about time you guys decided to find me, I was stuck to that stupid pole for an hour!" Jack fussed with his arms crossed.

"Well if you had fought better it would have never happened." King pointed out with a laugh.

"Says the guy who got beat by a little girl." Ten taunted with a laugh.

"Says the one who lost to a walking toaster." Queen joked as the insults began to fly among the four young adults.

"The more I see of them, the more I struggle to believe they were the ones who jumped us the other night." Red commented watching the scene from above.

"There's something I'm not understanding though." Robin whispered to his counterpart and mentor. "Why here specifically? Why place a bomb in Ace Chemicals?" he asked as his gaze turned to the explosive. With the factory on the far edge of town and him televising the event, the area would be clear from the risk of any chemical related deaths from the explosion. So what was the plan?

"Its personal." Batman revealed, regaining the attention of both former and current sidekicks.

"Personal?" Robin asked only for his eyes to narrow in frustration as Batman chose to remain silent. "No you are _not_ keeping silent about this. Not after everything that happened." he growled towards the man he once called his mentor.

"Oh don't stress over it, we gotta remember the man doesn't trust anyone but himself." Red commented, eager to throw fuel onto the fire.

"That's enough." Batman ordered only for his statement to fall on deaf ears.

"I came back to help you, and now my team is in danger because of it!" Robin shouted out as the Royal Flush Gang had now ceased their internal strife to witness the heated words the first Boy Wonder lashed out. "Do you remember the last time this happened? The last time you didn't want to share your plan with me?" he demanded.

* * *

 **-Flashback, The Batcave-**

"How could you keep something like this from me!" Robin yelled as he stood in front of Batman within the Batcave. Eyes narrowed in anger at the person who once saved his life, gave him a reason to live, someone he called a father…

"It wasn't my place to tell you." Batman replied, his voice calm like the sea in comparison to the inferno Robin felt burning within him.

"But it was your place to put her in danger!" A hand gesturing to the unconscious Batgirl laying on the bed at the medical station as Alfred was tending to the gunshot injury dealt to her by the Joker.

"It wasn't like that she volunteered." Batman continued only to see his pupil's shoulders beginning to tremble with rage.

" _You_ think she did, but she doesn't know you like I do. Manipulating people, pulling strings, anything to get what _you_ want. " Robin said as he was now jabbing a finger in Batman's chest, releasing the pent up feelings that have dwelled for some time now.

"I thought we had the same goals." Batman spoke, recalling how he first found the young man. Alone and afraid, wanting justice against the criminals that cost him his family, and finding a way to ensure such terrible acts would never happen again.

"Things change," Robin spoke turning away from the caped crusader. "I've changed…I'm leaving." he finally declared. He couldn't stay here, he couldn't continue to fight for Batman's sense of justice. He would do it alone from now on.

"Robin wait." Batman spoke taking several steps in pursuit of the Boy Wonder, but when he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. The punch that met him square in the jaw made it clear the Dynamic Duo was no more. With his mind made up, Robin left the Dark Knight alone in his cave. The goodbyes he gave to Alfred and Barbara were sincere, but for the Batman his came in a physical blow that would mark the wedge now between him and the boy he considered a son.

* * *

 **-Present Time, Ace Chemicals-**

"The Joker wanted this to happen Robin," Batman revealed. "He wants to harm those close to me, it's his sick gesture to torment me. You are right I put Batgirl in danger, not because I manipulated her. Because she had found Tony Zucco and was going to confront him alone." he said as Robin's eyes widened at the name. The mob boss responsible for the accident all those years ago…

"So you went with her instead, because you didn't want me to face their killer?" Robin asked perplexed.

"No, because she asked me to not tell you." Batman revealed, "When you confront the person that is responsible for everything that your life has become. You find yourself looking at not only your past but your future. They defined your past and what you do in that moment of confrontation determines your future for the rest of your life. Batgirl wanted to arrest him to help give you closure, but when we found the Joker instead…" he said trailing off as Robin merely nodded.. Batman was never one to show much emotion, but when you work alongside him for so many years, you can read his feelings through the subtle changes.

"Not to ruin this feelsy moment," Red interjected rattling his bonds to prove the point he was about to speak. "But we are still trapped and about to be blown to smithereens, does anyone have a plan for us to escape or not?"

It was at that moment, fate delivered an answer. The large factory doors creaked and groaned as they parted. Spotlights came to life as they zeroed in on the lone figure standing before the threshold.

"Well well well! It's about time Spider-Girl." the Joker's disembodied voice spoke as it was being emitted from the speakers set up all over the chemical factory. "I thought for a second you wouldn't get to see my party favor go off with a bang." he spoke before breaking out into laughter.

Scarlet, however, ignored the words the clown spoke as her eyes zeroed in on the three bound in chains near the bomb. Then the four figures that landed between her and them. The Royal Flush gang all bore cocky and confident smirks as they stared down the lone Titan before them.

"This is the one?" Ten asked pointing at her, then looking at King then back to Scarlet before he began to snicker.

"Now you see why he needed my help? He couldn't even beat this little girl." Queen said.

"What? Got nothing to say, _Spider-Girl_?" Jack mocked with emphasis on the name as their opponent merely clenched her fists.

" **How many times do I have to say this."** Scarlet said turning her head away from the group before whipping it back at them and suddenly firing a pair of weblines at Jack that pulled her straight towards him. " **My name is Scarlet!** " she shouted flip kicking the elastic man hard enough in the jaw to where it sent his entire neck stretching from the impact. With the rest of his body following him in the air shortly after as he was sent rocketing up to the building's rafters.

"What are you kids waiting for? CRUSH THAT BUG!" Joker shouted over the intercom as both sides charged at the other.

Ten took the lead swinging his fists at the smaller girl. Certain his larger build, and supposedly greater strength would make short work of his little foe. Scarlet leapt over the giant of a man before her, sweeping his feet out from beneath him.

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

Scarlet bent backwards underneath King's laser blast, watching as it soared just inches above her chest. Spinner forming in hand as she leapt and spun her entire body in the air to pick up the momentum to hurl it at King. Before being vaporized and distracting King long enough as Scarlet web-swung her symbiotic boots into his face. Reaching the end of her swing she released it and landed on the catwalk above. The metal beginning to shake and rumble as Queen's polarity turned the walkway against the spider. Ripping free from its bolting, and breaking into separate pieces, Scarlet dove off of the rogue platforms as they smashed against each other.

Landing right before Ten in the process as he brought his fists down from above his head. Forcing her to flip out of the way as the impact created cracks against the ground. Landing in a crouch Scarlet fired several globs of webbing to trap his hands against the concrete. Mask lenses narrowed, she pounced on her prey with her own fists raised up into the air. Unable to avoid Jack's stretched fist swung at her and smacked into a wall.

Grinning at his successful sneak attack, his arms grasped at Scarlet's restraining her as his body coiled around her like a cobra. Struggling against the hold as several pieces of jagged pipe ripped up from the ground and hovered around Queen, the spider Titan knew what was about to happen. Her torso still exposed she gritted her teeth as Jack began to laugh in her ear. Toxin's durability would have protected her, but she needed to be free from this man's grasp.

With a wave of her hand Queen launched the attack towards Scarlet. Time slowed to a crawl as Jack felt the unexpected happen, despite being the lesser of weight. Scarlet flipped them over the pipes attacking her and used her momentum to send the pair rolling straight towards Queen.

With widened eyes at this unexpected turn Queen was unprepared as the two smashed into her like a bowling ball against a pin. The polarity user crashed onto the ground as Jack released his grip against Scarlet to send her flying into a large pile of wooden crates.

"Will you watch where you're going?!" Queen shouted at her teammate who scoffed in response.

"Me? You're the dumb bitch who didn't move!" Jack shouted back only for a glob of webbing to slam into his face. The first of a hailstorm of red and blue tinted matter as he found himself being forced back into a wall by the onslaught and cocooned into place. Unable to use his powers to escape this new trap Jack found himself in.

Leaping from the boxes and landing in a crouch, the corner of her eye caught Ten doing something. Cracks forming around the ground where his hands were trapped from earlier. Breaking free a chunk of the concrete floor with his hands still stuck to it. Rising up to full height and planting her feet into the ground Scarlet cracked her neck and cocked her fist back. The muscle mass in her arm increasing as Ten reeled the slab back and charged forward. Swinging her fist forward as the makeshift weapon was about to be brought down on her head, her enemy's eyes widened at the sight of it shattering into pieces. Little time to be bewildered by the sight as her other fist slammed into his cheek. Greater durability than the average human meant nothing before the might of the Toxin's inhuman eighty ton strength as Ten was sent reeling back with several teeth flying. With his body wrecked with a concussion and sent to the floor, he was lucky Scarlet had not hit him with the full force of her Symbiote strength.

"Get up!" Queen shouted while pulling King off the floor and shoving his scepter into his hands."How are you fighting like this!" she snapped towards their opponent who merely let out a brief chuckle.

" **Don't you know spiders are use to this?"** An image flashed through Scarlet's mind courtesy of Toxin stealing Venom's memories. One showing Spider-Man standing before six different villains and taking them all on at once. Not once giving up or surrendering to the fear of failure. If that man could do it then so could Scarlet! She wouldn't let the Joker or his punks hurt her friends!

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

Spinners forming in both hands Scarlet turned and ran straight up the wall behind her. Avoiding the laser blasts King unleashed in an attempt to hit her. Reaching the apex of the ceiling she leapt and sent her Spinners hurling at the pair. Easy targets for King to neutralize as the girl descended on them. Her fists slamming into a sheet of metal instead thanks to Queen ripping it from the wall and using it as a shield. Breathing a sigh of relief was short lived as those same hands ripped through the metal like tissue paper. Grabbing Queen and pulling her through the small hole she was sent flying through the air, crashing face first into the metal beam Robin was chained to before falling to the ground unconscious.

" **That was for setting us on fire!"** Scarlet said with some smug satisfaction before backflipping over the sheet of metal she still stood in front of. Landing before King whose eyes widened in fear. Pointing his weapon at her as she pinned his arm to the metal with a glob of webbing. His other hand aimed at her, quickly trapped in the same manner. Then finally a blow to the head sent him into the land of dreams.

"It also helps you guys work less as a team than Venom and Carnage." Scarlet spoke while pulling her hood down as her mask peeled back. Turning away from the scene her gaze focused on the captive heroes and the bomb.

"Sleep well?" Red asked as Scarlet approached the bomb while Toxin produced an EMP charge Oracle gave them before the pair left the cave. Planting it on the side of the explosive, the device triggered and disabled the bomb.

"What about the others?" Robin asked as Scarlet knelt down and broke the chains with her hands.

"I had to come here first because of the Joker's threat. Oracle and I agreed if I didn't show up he'd had blown both buildings up." She explained moving to Red next and shattering his bonds.

"Accurate assumption." Batman noted as Scarlet faltered at the sight of the hero. "I assume you are not leaving me here are you?" the sarcasm was thick as the young girl nodded and quickly moved towards him.

"Sorry about that, just not used to meeting someone so important. I mean, not to sound like a fangirl but it's just an honor to meet the legend himself, my brother and I loved hearing about you beat up criminals and villains with the Justice League. Especially that one time where you and Superman...aaannnd I'm just going to shut up now." Scarlet spoke, her words growing quicker and quicker with excitement as she broke the chains, before shutting up at the minor glare directed at her.

" **Fangirl~"** Toxin snickered much to Scarlet's annoyance while she reached behind her back and presented another gift from Oracle to the Bat and Robins.

"You brought spare utility belts? Nice." Red said taking one of them for himself.

"Along with the Batmobile outside with a full tank of gas." Scarlet added.

"We need to rescue your team and stop the Joker." Batman spoke taking charge of the situation once his belt was secured around his waist.

"Did someone say my name?" The Joker laughed over the speakers. "I gotta say you surprised me by taking them down all by yourself little spider." he continued as the cameramen had long since fled following Scarlet defeating the Royal Flush Gang. "I'm where everything began Bats, let's end this the way it started." an audible thud was heard indicating the Joker dropped the microphone and walked away.

"The vats…" Batman stated coldly as he turned to the younger heroes. "He's on the other side of the plant, at the waste disposal area."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Red spoke moving forward only for Scarlet to grab him by the shoulder

"The others are still being held hostage at the TV station, we need to get them first," Scarlet spoke, prompting the second Boy Wonder's eyes to narrow.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Red quickly spoke. "You may have gone to town on the rest of the the gang, but there is still that girl; Ace. From experiencing her powers first hand you won't stand a chance the second you make eye contact."

"Then maybe Toxin can he's not a human. He's an alien from another universe, maybe it will give him some immunity to the effects?" she suggested only for Red to pull his arm from her grip.

"Yeah and what about the Joker? We let him go, what's stopping him from blowing them up before we get there? We NEED to stop him, we let him go, and we repeat this another night!" Red snapped raising his voice in frustration.

"That doesn't mean, we are going to forget them!" Robin countered back. "We don't leave anyone behind, even if it means letting the Joker go." he said prompting Red to roll his eyes.

"Enough." Batman ordered regaining their attention once more. "Take the Batmobile and head for the station," he directed towards Robin and Scarlet. "We'll deal with the Joker." he said speaking directly to Red.

"Sounds good to me." Scarlet spoke while pulling her hood back up and allowing her mask to reform, following Robin back towards the entrance where the car waited. While the Dark Knight, and second Boy Wonder hurried towards hallway leading further into the facility. " **Robin have you ever driven this thing before?"** she questioned as they both leapt through the open canopy of the vehicle with the engine revving to life.

 **(AN: Picture the Justice League cartoon Batmobile)**

"Once," Robin admitted settling within the driver's seat and flipping several switches. "Hold on," he declared slamming his foot down on the gas. Tires screeching against the ground before the car sped away from Ace Chemicals and towards the city. "Oracle do you copy?" he asked tapping several buttons on the computer mounted on dashboard.

"Copy, it's good to hear your voice again Robin. Where's Batman?" Oracle responded via the Batmobile's internal radio.

"Facing the Joker, Oracle I need the fastest route back to the television station." Robin requested, a moment later the computer brought up a map of Gotham City with a highlighted route to their destination. "Robin, there's something following you!" she exclaimed as both driver and passenger were lurched forward from a blunt impact against the car's rear. The computer monitor switching to the Batmobile's rear camera revealed their pursuer.

A vehicle, one covered in the Joker's colors of white and sickly green, with the front designed to have what looked like the clown's open grin for the grill, gloved hands atop the front wheels while what looked like a pair of clown shoes covering the back, in the single seater cockpit was a figure dressed entirely in black, with a tinted visor helmet concealing his identity.

 **(AN: Picture the Joker skin for the Arkham Knight Batmobile)**

" **Is that a Jokermobile chasing us?!"** Scarlet spoke in between said vehicle's rams against their rear bumper. Instead of answering, Robin swerved the Batmobile down an alternate road in an attempt to evade the rogue armored car in pursuit of them.

"Another one of his toys," Robin grunted as a missile flew past the car. "Preparing ejector seat, Scarlet can you handle this?"

" **Wait, handle whaaaaaaa!"** Scarlet screamed, propelled up into the sky. Flailing in the air several seconds before instincts kicked in and a webline was fired. " **I'm going to kill him when we get out of this!"** she growled while swinging after both cars.

" **Ok but before you do that, make him show us how to do that again. THAT. WAS. FUN!"** Toxin squealed happily in response. Letting go in mid-swing, Scarlet landed atop of the Jokermobile on all fours. Arm pulled back and sharpening into a blade, preparing to ram it into the back of the car.

" **Let's open this thing up and-ARGHHH!"** Scarlet cried out while being electrocuted by the Jokermobile and sent tumbling off of it in pain. " **Toxin what the hell happened?!"** she spoke firing a web onto the enemy's car bumper.

" **Apparently it's got some kind taser...thing built into it! Even** _**I**_ **couldn't warn you about that."** Toxin explained as his host skidded against the road. " **If we try hopping back on it we'll…"**

" **Be like literal bugs against a bug zapper. No touching, got it!"** Scarlet continued aloud as the Jokermobile took a sharp turn, smashing Scarlet into a parked car before continuing along. " **Let's try this!"** she declared firing multiple weblines onto the ground with her other hand and gripping onto them. Immediately she cried out in pain as her limbs felt like they were being stretched beyond limit. Arms and torso muscles bulking up to accommodate the strain as her target attempted to hit the gas to free itself while the tension grew taut and hoisted her into the air. Several of her red and blue tendrils snapping free from the road before the Jokermobile's tires screeched against the ground as it tried to escape the anchoring. Providing enough resistance to enable Robin to outrun the armored car and escape deeper into the city. " **Success."** she gritted out as the tension slackened immediately, dropping Scarlet back onto the ground in the process. Letting go of the weblines, she turned her gaze to the car as it was able to swivel in place to face her directly while she rose to a crouch.

Then it happened.

The car began to shift with its wheel spreading out further, the center of the vehicle slightly shifting upwards, and a turret emerging from it, with a massive cannon extending out from the base. Aimed directly at the lone red figure as her mask lenses widened in realization.

This wasn't a car.

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

Reflexes kicked in as the Spider-Sense screamed at Scarlet as she slammed both her hands together and created a shield in her hands. Barely jamming it into the ground in time to brace for the cannon blast fired straight at the teen. Next thing, she would realize was the shield was gone, she was airborne, and then slammed straight into a building's wall. Falling back onto the ground with the Titan Communicator's beeping filling her ears, the device was removed from her suit and flipped open.

"Scarlet are you alright?" Robin asked in concern over the radio as she was busy shaking off the vertigo.

" **Well funny thing...that Joker car? Turns out it's also a tank."** Scarlet muttered before gasping as she flipped out of the way from the missile launched straight at her. " **With rockets."** she noted clinging to a wall while maintaining eye contact with the armored vehicle.

"I'm on my way back-"

" **No, don't"** Scarlet interrupted, already feeling a bit of regret for the rude conduct to her team leader. " **The others still need to be saved, go and get them while I keep it distracted."** she spoke while turning to crawl up the wall as the Jokermobile opened fire with its mounted machine gun. " **I'm bulletproof with Toxin, the most it can do is leave bruises...I think."** she reasoned while kicking off the wall and landing atop a street light before hopping after the next as the gunfire continued to follow her.

"Alright, be safe and make it back in one piece. That's an order." Robin finally stated.

" **You got it boss."** Scarlet said ending the transmission while once again using the title she was told not to refer to him by. Hoping to assure Robin that this situation was under more control than it was in reality. " **Now, how do I stop a tank I can't touch?"** she questioned landing on the ground with Spinners forming in both hands, facing down the Joker's personal tank.

* * *

 **-Ace Chemicals-**

The Joker hummed to himself in thought, fingers tapping against the catwalk railing while beneath him vats of vile acidic waste gurgled angrily. Foot tapping to the rhythm in his head while in one hand he held a small cylinder with a syringe needle protruding from one end. In truth, he had planned for this big anniversary bash to go quite different than what was transpiring. Was it an inconvenience? Yeah but oh well, life was like a box of chocolates to the Clown Prince of Crime and despite getting the least delectable one out of the box, he could still appreciate what was about to happen.

"Joker." Batman spoke from behind the villain as he entered the area.

"What took you so long? Did you take the scenic route?" Joker inquired with a small laugh and shake of the head over his own joke.

"Doesn't matter now does it clown?" Red interjected from behind his mentor and immediately the smile vanished from their foe's lips as he spun on his heels to face them.

"Oh so you brought _this_ Robin. How disappointing." Joker tuted with a sympathetic frown and wag of his finger. "Sorry kid, but there's no room for second rates at this party." he noted, the psychotic grin reforming at the sight of Red gritting his teeth in anger. "You may walk like a Robin, you can quack like a Robin, but at the end of the day you're pretending to be someone else. When are you going to wake up to the truth?" he questioned before nodding at Batman. "Your his rebound sidekick." he declared, dropping the syringe onto the flooring while reaching into his coat.

"I'LL SHOW YOU REBOUND!" Red shouted charging for the villain, all but pushing past Batman in his mad sprint towards the criminal. Rage blinded him at the words spoken, he didn't need some guy dressed up as a clown to belittle him. He lunged forward sloppily, training ignored in the simplistic approach to attack. Unable to counter as the Joker easily dodged and struck him on the back with what he has been reaching for inside his clothes.

A crowbar.

Red yelped in pain, crashing to the floor in explosive agony from the strike as the Joker merely cackled in response. Even letting Batman's blow to his face connect as he stumbled backwards slightly before grinning.

"Oh come on Bat's that was just a tap." Joker spoke before swinging the crowbar at Batman who raised both arms to guard and instead was sent crashing into the rails protecting him from the acid pools below. The second the blow connected, the World's Greatest Detective knew something was wrong with the Joker's strength. The lanky thin villain was never strong enough to send the physically larger and more muscled vigilante flying like that. Eyes turned to the empty syringe laying nearby and understanding dawned on him.

"Strength enhancing drugs." Batman grunted, now feeling the pain most likely affiliated to a broken arm as the Joker twirled his weapon in hand while prancing towards him.

"Much better than Bane's stuff too!" Joker spoke kicking Batman in the abdomen with a laugh. "Not as strong, but no ugly tubes pumping more into me, required." he revealed. "Now let's celebrate our anniversary shall we?" he spoke raising the crowbar over his head with both hands.

Batman swept the Joker's feet out from under him. Using the opportunity the distraction provided, the hero pulled himself up from the ground. Kicking the dropped crowbar over the edge of the catwalk, he swung his sole functioning arm down into the Joker's face. Only for the villain to grasp the fist with both hands, halting it in place as the clown rose back to his feet.

"Sorry Bats, but I'm the strong man in this fight!" The Joker laughed kneeing his opponent in the abdomen again, the blunt force strong enough to force the air out of the Batman. Doubled over and gasping for air, helpless as an elbow slammed into the Dark Knight's back. Landing on his knees and good arm, the bat ignored the pain, and shoulder tackled into the Joker forcing them against the guardrail. Hand wrapping around his arch-enemy's throat to suffocate him and render him unconscious, Batman tightened his grip.

"This madness ends here." Batman grunted out through his injuries.

"Wouldn't...count...on...it." Joker wheezed lowering his arms, allowing the knife concealed within his sleeve to slide to his hand. Immediately the knife pierced through the Batsuit's armor and was impaled through his forearm. Roaring in pain with the blade still embedded, the tables had turn as the Batman was forced against the floor with the Joker's hands around his throat. "This is it Batman, irony at its finest. You die the same way I was born." he declared with a laugh as the chemical wastes below boiled and hissed within their storage units. "Too bad this stuff is much more potent than last time, I already threw four guys in earlier and it ate them alive. Gotham could have used two Jokers." he spoke before erupting into booming uncontrolled laughter.

"Like hell it could!" If there was one thing the Joker had not anticipated at this exact moment. A single variable that doomed his envisioned moment to failure. It was the tenacity of Jason Todd, the second Robin, and referred to as Red by the Teen Titans. Injured or not by a superhuman crowbar strike. The youth's anger and adrenaline dulled the pain enough for his persistence to enable his body to move. Just enough to engage in a suicide ram into the Joker as he momentarily shifted his attention to the outburst Red delivered. Colliding into the intended target sent both of them into the railing and breaking it. Resulting in both Red and Joker falling over the edge and down to the vats below.

"Robin!" Batman shouted out as he reached out in an attempt to grab his pupil before it was too late…

It was the final thing the Joker heard as his body was engulfed in the acidic compounds.

* * *

 **-Gotham City Streets-**

" **This is just not fair!"** Scarlet shouted as her razor sharp Spinners bounced off the superior armor plating of the Jokermobile. Flipping out of the way from another cannon shell reducing the empty city street further into a warzone, the Titan was growing frustrated. As her combat style required close contact, most of her limited skill set was rendered useless thanks to the built in tasers the tank was equipped with. On top of that, while her strength granted intense force behind each throw, her symbiote created weapons were not durable enough to do more than just scratch the car's thick plating. .

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

" **Tank shell! Tank shell!"** Toxin warned as Scarlet was sent flying from another cannon blast. " **That turret needs to go!"**

" **Any suggestions?!"** Scarlet shouted barely dodging another shot, readying another Spinner in hand. Instead of directly speaking, the Symbiote instead relayed his ideas directly to his host. Prompting the girl to blink in thought over what they just shared over their mental bond. " **Ok, I'm willing to give it a try."** The mass of the Spinner broke down and retreated back into the costume as Scarlet knelt down in a crouch as her opponent turned its wheels to face her again..

 **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***

Instead of dodging out of the way like before, Scarlet charged the tank head on as it fired its main cannon. Perception of time slowing to a crawl as she rolled underneath the projectile, globs of web fired from her wrist as she came out from under the roll. Covering the cockpit with her webs and blinding the driver inside as she used her momentum to leap over the vehicle and onto a nearby abandoned building with a billboard atop of it..

" **Fingers crossed this works."** Scarlet murmured as she crawled up the wall as fast as possible. Pulling herself up to the ledge she turned herself back around to peer down at the vehicle below opening fire on the empty street with its machine gun. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, the symbiotic duo put the next step to their plan into motion. Arm sharpened into a blade, she destroyed the supports to the advertisement and sent it hurtling onto the Jokermobile.

The wood did no damage as it smashed against metal, prompting the turret to spin towards the most likely source and blow the top off the abandoned building blindly. With the turret now aimed upwards, it provided the perfect opportunity for the now street-level Scarlet to engage the final phase. Sprinting towards the car's side, she slid underneath the raised center of Jokermobile with her hands shifting into a pair of claws.

Inside the cockpit still obscured by webbing, the masked driver's screens were lit up with warnings as certain systems within the car began to malfunction. All courtesy of the youth underneath, currently tearing whatever was in view apart to cripple the vehicle. With alarms blaring of severe damage, the driver felt the entire vehicle lurch as its wheels left the ground.

The canopy ejected in an instant as the driver barely managed to climb out before watching his vehicle, in the arms of a girl a fraction of its size. Bend her body backwards to flip the Jokermobile onto its roof, crushing the turret in the process and putting it out of commission.

Then in an instant, Scarlet was staring the driver in black down. Both unmoving for the longest of moments, then the mysterious figure took a step back and began to run down the street.

" **Oh what?! I messed up your car, now your chicken?"** Scarlet taunted with outstretched arms at the sight. Then with a roll of her eyes behind the mask she raised her hand and fired a web at his feet to tether him into place. Titan Communicator emerging from the hip of her costume again, she flipped it open. " **Robin, the tank's dealt with. I'm on my way!"** She said before jumping into the air and swinging away. Not noticing as the masked driver was pressing a finger to his helmet, contacting someone.

* * *

 **-Ace Chemicals-**

Batman gritted his teeth as he held onto Red with his non-broken arm, over the pools of acidic waste below them. With a grunt, the Dark Knight slowly but surely was able to help pull his partner back up onto the catwalk.

"Thanks…" Red muttered before hissing in pain as he fell onto his back in agony. "Oh god...that crowbar hurt." he moaned as his mentor was busy looking back over the edge in an attempt to locate the Joker.

"Is he-"

"Gone and good riddance." Red declared, answering Batman's question as the older man focused his gaze on the younger one. "I saw him fall in and everything, there's nothing left. Not even a single green hair." he said laughing in between breaths before groaning. "Ugh...it hurts to laugh."

"Was that intentional?" Batman suddenly asked, his voice cold as ice and laced with steel. Prompting the second Robin to force himself in an upright position to look at him. "Did you do that to deliberately kill him?"

"What do you think?" Red questioned with eyes slowly narrowing in stupor at what was transpiring. "I just saved your life!" he pointed out motioning to where the conflict was but a moment ago.

"We do not kill." Batman reminded him, now causing a scoff to fill the air in response.

"Are you serious? Would you have preferred if I had just let him throw you over instead?" Red inquired with sarcasm now filling his tone. "I did the first thing that came to mind after being hit with that damn crowbar!" he reasoned.

"So your first instinct was to deliberately force him over the edge like that?" Batman pointed out, from an average person's perspective, this type of tone did not seem different than the regular cold voice the Dark Knight spoke in. To Red however he knew all too well, there was anger brewing beneath that cowl. Anger that was trying to remained restrained in the wake of what transpired.

"My first instinct was to save your life! What does it matter? He's gone! He'll never hurt anyone again! No more innocents, no more cops, nor even Barbara!" Red shouted rising to his feet, his anger was not so easily contained like the man's before him. "You know what? I'm really seeing why Dick doesn't trust you anymore." he said standing right in front of the taller man watching the eyes behind the cowl narrow at him for the deliberate jab at the past. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Joker's right." he realized ripping the mask from his face off. "You're only trying to replace Dick with me." Jason growled out.

"You're done." Batman spoke turning his back to Jason who paused to blink. "Since you feel so adamant, you will not be wearing that uniform any longer."

"Oh really? What, hate the fact I'm not behaving like an obedient soldier like he did either?!" Jason snapped grabbing Batman by the shoulder before it was merely shrugged off.

"If you think this mission is about killing criminals to protect this city. Then you miss the point, and that means one thing. I can't trust you." Batman declared walking away, leaving Jason behind and stunned at the declaration.

Clenched fists began to break skin and draw blood, teeth grinding, body trembling. Jason screamed in anger as he ripped the stylized R badge from his chest and threw both it and his mask over the rail and out of his life.

* * *

 **-Television Station-**

" **Are you sure this will work?"** Toxin asked now fully manifested and in control while landing on side of the television station and peeking in through the window.

' _No, but we don't have a lot of other options right now.'_ Scarlet spoke mentally. ' _Our best bet is our biologies are so different Ace won't affect you the same way as it would a human. If that fails we pray our luck lasts long enough to web her eyes shut.'_ she continued with both noticing the Batmobile parked not too far away, with Robin waiting for the greenlight to approach.

" **Fingers crossed then."** Toxin spoke aloud as he dropped to the ground and approached the loading dock entrance. Unfamiliar with the art of stealth, he simply walked forward ready to attack any that dared cross him on his path. The only problem with that plan was…

' _Where is everyone?'_ Scarlet asked as Toxin peeked around the corner leading to the main area of the building.

" **Guess they didn't want to stick around for the bomb going off?"** he suggested while his senses scanned the area for any hidden hostiles. Instead he picked the scent of five individuals, four he recognized as the Titans, while the last one was no doubt the girl they were warned of.

' _Be as quiet as possible, if we can sneak up on her maybe we could just knock her out.'_ she warned, they really didn't have a strong plan of attack with this scenario. They had a lot of impressive abilities but defense against psychic powers was not within their collective arsenal. ' _Just remember this is a stealth mission Toxin.'_

" **Got it, Solid Toxin moving out."** the Symbiote whispered mentally as he slowly moved towards the source of the scent. The sound of the bomb's timer ticking down becoming audible as he drew near the door leading to the broadcasting station.

"I know you are there." a young girl's voice came from the other side as Toxin froze in place. "Please come in, I want to talk." she requested as the son of Carnage narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

" **I may be a little over month old but I'm not dumb! This is a trap."** Toxin spoke aloud through the door. " **You're going to trick me the second I open this door and melt my brain!"** he shouted while making exaggerated gestures towards his head.

"No I won't, I'm curious about you Toxin." Ace spoke as the symbiote tensed a second time for he had not said his name aloud since arriving.

" **Ok how do you know that?"**

"I can hear yours and her thoughts. Please come inside and we can talk." the girl asked once again, while Toxin frowned resting a hand against the doorframe and tapping his claws annoyingly against the wall at the same pace of his foot against the ground.

' _Well so much for stealth…'_ Scarlet pointed out as her partner was just frowning.

" **Yeah what do we do now?"** Toxin asked, eyes glued to the door in thought of their next action.

' _We don't have much of an option. We can't just wait this out, the Joker didn't feel like sharing how long till this bomb goes off.'_ Scarlet gulped, as she couldn't deny her own concern of what could happen the moment they stepped inside.

" **Alrighty then,"** Toxin agreed as he gripped the knob in his massive hand and ripped the door clean off its hinges. Ignoring Scarlet's words over how extreme the notion was, he swung his head into the threshold and examined the interior.

"Over here," Ace spoke softly as she sat in a chair with her back to them. While in front of the small girl was the rest of the Titans tied up in front of the bomb. "The Joker wanted me to stay here and stop them from escaping."

" **I guess that's smart of this clown guy, but what about you? Doesn't that mean you are trapped too when the bomb goes off?"** Toxin asked stepping into the room while making sure he remained behind the girl.

"Yes."

" **It doesn't bother you?"**

"No."

" **Why?"** no answer followed prompting a frown from the large red alien lifeform. " **Why are you following this guy?"**

"Why are you following the Teen Titans?"

" **I don't really have a reason not to, they offered to take my host and I in."** Toxin shrugged, knowing it was folly to even try and lie at this point to the girl with mental powers. " **Why are you following those meanies that set symbiotes on fire after hitting them with cars?"** he growled the last part out, before feeling a smug bit of satisfaction at Queen's defeat.

"It was either this or stay in my cell as they escaped." Ace said pulling her knees up to her chest. "Let _them_ torture me more, while everyone else was free."

" **Let who torture you?"** Toxin asked tilting his head as both he and Scarlet took note of the timer indicating what time remained to apply the remaining EMP charge they were still carrying. Until they could figure something out, it was best they played along with her request to talk.

"People like your grandfather." Ace whispered softly. "All they see is a tool to do what they want. Ace can you read my thoughts? Ace do this with your powers. Ace break this subject's mind." the soft tone grew into one of anger as she shook her head. "They wanted a weapon of justice." she continued with fists clenched, resting against her legs as her eyes were narrowed at the floor.

" **I think I can relate, my grandpa is a really mean person when he's mad and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Including him killing papa through me. I think that's why he wants me around."** Toxin said as he could tell through Venom's memories alone that the oldest of the three Symbiotes had an extreme amount of trouble against Carnage.

"That's why you like Scarlet so much? She lets you be who you want?" Ace asked

" **More like she keeps my head on straight. She likes me and we have fun with each other."** Toxin corrected as he reached behind his back and pulled out a candy bar from one of his dimensional pockets he and Scarlet used for storage.

"Fun?" Ace's confusion at such a notion made Toxin blink as he nodded despite her not being able to see from their respective spots.

" **Yeah, we eat candy, go web-swinging, go on adventures, take pictures of everywhere we go, and everyday something new happens. What about you? Don't you and the rest of your group do the same thing?"** he asked while ripping the wrapper around his sweet to shreds with a swipe of his claws.

"No, none of them ever want to play with me. They barely even speak to me, I sometimes wonder if they are jealous or afraid of me." Ace spoke as her voice once again dropped back down to its quieter emotionally neutral level.

" **So you wanted someone to talk to? Is that why you wanted me to come in?"** Toxin asked

"Yes before time's up." Ace said turning her gaze over her shoulder and towards him. "Not theirs, mine." she revealed causing Toxin to pause in taking his first bite out of his chocolate.

" **Pardon? Are you..."**

"Dying?" Ace asked turning her head back to bomb in front of her. "Yes, before I was freed, I heard the doctor's thoughts concerning the consequences to the experiments performed on me. They said I didn't have long, and if I'm right I will die before tonight is over." she muttered as the corner of her eye caught sight of the alien's figure moving around to face her.

" **So that's why you were fine with staying behind."** Toxin realized as he looked down at the little girl before him as their eyes met. No use of mental powers were in effect, and even then he could tell she had no intentions of trying now.

"I spent most of my life alone, why not spend the last few the same way?" Ace asked sadly as a tear slid down her face.

" **Nope."** Toxin sighed making the girl blink as he wiped the tear away.

"I...don't understand." Ace was actually confused as she watched a tendril form on Toxin's back and flick the EMP Charge onto the bomb.

" **You're not going to spend what little time you have alone."** Toxin declared while Ace blinked. Not even noticing as he broke his chocolate bar in two and offered the other half. " **You're going to spend the rest of the night with a friend."** the smile he formed with his maw of fangs was by far an unsettling and creepy sight while presenting candy. To Ace however, it was the most sincere thing she had witnessed in her life. " **Now what do you want to talk about?"** he asked.

For a moment Ace remained silent as she stared at the creature before her, uncertain of what action she should perform. Then finally she made her move.

"What is it like to swing through the sky?" she asked taking the chocolate from his hand, letting the contact between the two linger for a moment.

* * *

 **-Early Morning, Television Station-**

It was early morning, by the time Gotham's police force was on the scene of the television station. Squad cars surrounding the area, the news media circling eager to get the latest scoop on the chaos that happened throughout the night. While near a pair of ambulances, the Teen Titans were finished being checked over to ensure no lasting mental damage had been sustained. .

"Sorry, it took so long to get you guys out of there." Scarlet apologized to her teammates, while still clad in her costume with the exception of her hood and mask.

"Eh it's fine, everything worked out in the end." Cyborg shrugged with a laugh as he patted her on the back. Unlike the others once they were certain he was coherent, the medics could do little else for the man who was more machine than biology.

"What about…" Beast Boy said silently gesturing to the distance where the figures of Batman and Robin could be seen talking to one another.

"They have been over there for awhile now." Raven noted while crossing her arms.

"It's been a rough night for everyone…." Scarlet muttered with a frown as her eyes briefly moved to the medics loading a body with a sheet draped over it, into the back of an ambulance. ' _You ok Little Toxin?'_ Scarlet asked over their bond.

" **I'll be fine, Scar."** Toxin spoke rather glumly. " **I wasn't expecting to meet someone like her there. Do you think she's in a better place?"** he asked next as Scarlet looked down at the ground. An image of her brother Sam smiling flashed in her mind for a moment at the question before softly nodding. Already Scarlet could see her little brother happily welcoming Ace and offering to play with her.

' _Yeah, I'm sure Ace is. What you did for her, was a gift no one would ever regret buddy. She's up there with more friends than she'll be able to handle now.'_ Scarlet responded before looking back up at the sight of feet coming into view. Looking up, to meet the gazes of Robin and Batman, the way the Dark Knight looked down upon her and the rest of the Titans sent a shiver down her spine. "Cyborg hide me, I already made him mad once today." she squeaked once again retreating behind the metal Titan's larger frame and out of sight. Fighting bad guys? No problem. Durable battle tank? She could handle that too. Face to face to with one of the world's greatest heroes? After royally making a fool of herself during their first official meeting?

Screw. That. She was going to hide!

"Thank you." the words caught Scarlet off as she peeked from behind her hiding spot. Batman remained stoic as he looked at the rest of the Teen Titans, then turning back to Robin. "You picked a good team." he spoke before turning and departing from the scene.

"Wait is that it?" Beast Boy questioned watching the back of the Dark Knight walk away.

"What were you expecting? Medals?" Raven's sarcasm as expected came right on cue.

"Robin, has he always been so…" Starfire began to ask as Robin merely nodded watching his mentor walk away.

"Between what happened with the Joker and Red, he's not in the best of moods." Robin explained while crossing his arms. "Still made an impact if he's thanking you." he said feeling Starfire place a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe because the Bat-Man knows you are with people he can trust." the Tamaranean said while smiling at him. Something the spiky haired teen was able to return with one of his own.

"Let's go, I'm starting to miss home." Robin declared to his team.

"Uh wait, we are still a pod short for the T-Ship." Cyborg pointed out.

"No, no let's not worry about that." Scarlet quickly declared moving out from behind the taller dark skinned man. "Toxin and I will just cling to the hull the trip back."

"Scarlet are you-" Beast Boy began only to be cut off by a raised hand from the girl.

"Look I have been in the following order; smashed with cars, set on fire, fought the Flush Gang on my own, embarrassed myself in front of Batman, and was blown up multiple times by a Joker themed battle tank." Scarlet recounted listing each off with her fingers. "I'm done! I don't wanna be in Gotham anymore it sucks!" she whined pitifully with her head drooping down. "No offense Robin…" she said glumly with shoulders slumped.

"Heh. None taken Scar." Robin said with a wry smile as Beast Boy was trying to comfort the poor girl.

* * *

 **-?-**

"The subjects have been incarcerated, Director." The woman spoke as she approached the man standing before the screens.

"What of our operative piloting the prototype battle tank?" The man asked unmoving while watching the monitors before him.

"Successful in evading law enforcement and now recovering in one of the designated safe houses. Sir, what of the subjects though? Should we proceed in retrieval?"

"No." The Director stated tapping his fingers against the remote in his hand. "The Joker Experiment proved the extent of their value. Along with knowing the refined Mirakuru the Joker injected himself with is working, we gained valuable data. Their use to us is over" he said as the woman moved to stand next to him.

"I will contact Cadmus to proceed with further manufacturing of the serum." The woman nodded before her eyes wandered to a nearby screen currently going over the brewing conflict in a distant country called Markovia. "What of Gaia?" she inquired next.

"Beyond our means to deal with, for now we will support Atlas. When the time is right, we will act." The Director spoke before his eyes focused on the morning news from Gotham. Where it was currently replaying the televised fight between Scarlet and the Royal Flush Gang. "In addition, we will be commencing a new operation."

"Designation?" The woman questioned.

"Project Other." The Director confirmed pausing the image of Scarlet.

* * *

 **Dead: Well that's it, the adventures in Gotham draw to a close. Don't think this will be the last time Batman will show up. That said the Joker is in fact gone, so be careful dear reader. If Jinx and I are bold enough to kill him off this early in a story who knows what else can unfold. For now however, it's time to head back to Jump City and dive back into canon. For those curious, the mysterious Director is NOT referring to the robot Atlas, Cyborg fought. It's a codename for a person of interest to the secret group.**

* * *

 **Now, before the reviews here's a fun little challenge for you all to partake in if you want. Feel free to leave your answers in a review! We may do some more of these down the road :)**

 **Question: If you could pick a voice actress for Scarlet, who would you pick and why?**

* * *

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: The biggest drawback to the fire was in fact Toxin being an infant. That fire only hurt him so much is due to the fact he's still so young and it was the result of an explosion. As it's stated in canon, each newer generation they suffer from heat and sonic less than the previous.**

 **OMAC0001: Hope you enjoyed Scarlet and Toxin's efforts to save their teammates! The battle with the Royal Flush gang was one of my more lengthy efforts as Jinx normally leaves fight scenes to me.**

 **Colonel-Sheep-29: Points for catching that reference! Lol. Unfortunately Raven's aid was not needed in this case due Toxin's own healing factor. Depending what happens down the road, maybe she will enter their combined minds, but it would have to be under extreme need. Due to Raven stating in canon she prefers not to invade other's minds when it can be avoided.**

 **Elemental: Bruh...that fight would be awesome and terrifying. The intellect of Slade with the power of a Symbiote of his own? The Titans would really have a problem on their hands.**

 **xbox432: REALLY appreciate you taking the time to review each chapter. It brought a smile to my face to get such a thorough personal opinion on the story. When setting out to write this, Jinx and I wanted to make sure that Toxin wasn't just a suit along for the ride with the occasional comment. As seen with this chapter, his presence had an impact on Ace. While it was brief, I hope you liked their interactions with one another as I couldn't think on how expanding it without dragging out the scene. As for shipping, good guess but I do regret informing you Scarlet will not be paired with Starfire. Jinx and I are just hardcore RobXStar shippers :P That said by all means keep guessing! No fun if we already revealed whom we have in mind :)**

 **JTD3; Greatly appreciate you taking the time to give this a shot. I told Eyes-of-Inferno about your review and I am not lying. You made her day. She was having a rough day at work and when I told her about you complimenting her artwork, you legit brought a smile to her face. So thank you for cheering my friend up.**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME!**

 **Love Is In The Air! Scarlet's got a secret admirer out for her affection but what happens when he's a criminal with an scorned ex-girlfriend out for both their heads?**


	9. Date With Disaster

Kitten was miserable.

There was no other way to describe the blonde teenage girl who wished she had a storm cloud floating over her head to emphasize her glum mood. Life was unfair, and love no longer existed in reality. All hope was crushed and nothing but scorn festered in her heart in the wake of the catastrophe that had transpired. What kind of tragedy would make someone so young just surrender to such negativity?

The one and only person she had ever loved with all of her heart iand soul, just broke up with her.

The nerve her ex-boyfriend had to break up with the one and only Kitten! After everything they had done together! What her selfish supervillain of a father had done for him! The walks, the dinners, and even helping breaking him out of jail. That jerk decided none of that matter and instead started robbing jewelry stores to buy the heart of some other tramp! Someone Kitten's ex had become smitten with at sight. How insulting! What could some random pretty face offer that Kitten couldn't?

A question that continued to pester the girl as she mindlessly wandered the aisles of the video rental store. With daddy busy on his latest scheme to take over the city and no time to spare for his daughter. Kitten was left to find another romance movie to pass the time while trying to figure out what she was going to do for a date to her junior prom tomorrow. A conundrum only made worse by her attention still being focused on the girl that was responsible for ruining her relationship. If she was here now, Kitten would claw her eyes out.

"No please! I don't need anymore trouble!" The girl behind the counter pleaded in fear while drawing the blonde's attention. Something that made Kitten carefully move closer to eavesdrop on the scene playing out nearby.

"What'd I do? I'm just returning Wicked Scary for the others. That's all I swear." Another girl dressed in a red hoodie and beanie reasoned with her back to Kitten. The rental held up in her hand to prove her point, while the clerk dove underneath the counter in fear. "Great...Raven said she wanted this movie out of the tower and I get stuck doing it. Screw it I'm leaving it here." she sighed setting the video on the counter. Turning to leave, emerald eyes met Kitten's blue ones with the latter's widening and then narrowing in recognition while her hands balled up into fists.

"YOU!" Kitten snarled.

"Me?" the girl blinked before Kitten threw a punch flying towards her face. "Whoa stop. What did I do?" she cried out while sidestepping with ease. "If it's about this store, don't blame me it was that other guy." She said continuing to avoid every attack sent her direction. "Will you please tell me what I did wrong?" she said before Kitten made an attempt to claw her eyes out, but instead grabbed her beanie off her head. In an instant a flash of rage sparked on her confused face and she threw a punch hard enough to make the blonde see stars after she hit the floor. "She attacked me first, Toxin and she touched the last thing he ever gave me." the other girl growled while talking to someone else and ripping her hat out Kitten's hand before stomping off.

As her eye began to swell up and her heart was filled with anger and rage...Kitten declared war!

* * *

-The Next Day-

" **Why did it have to be this guy again?"** Scarlet pondered as she was web swinging through the city, with Starfire and Beast Boy flying in front of her, and the others pursuing their target via the ground. Currently running across rooftops in an attempt to evade the heroes was none other than the spider mutant, Fang. Already on the streets again after the bank robbery earlier that month and stealing jewelry from a local store no less! Now Fang was booking it to evade the Teen Titans with his loot. What was suspicious, was the lack of quantity he had stolen. It couldn't have been more than a several handfuls, and he had to have been there long enough to take more. So why didn't he?

Whatever Fang's goal was, it certainly involved losing his pursuers. Beast Boy was the first to be subdued, thanks to web like substance that the mutant was capable of firing from his mandibles. The next to be taken out of the equation was Cyborg thanks to his car's windshield being covered by the same fluid and forcing him to hit the brakes. Then Starfire was slowed but not halted by the thief's persistence.

" **Hold still!"** Scarlet barked as she attempted to hurl a Spinner at one of his spider legs. Only to miss in the process as the disc bounced off the side of the building that Fang was running along side of. That was the fourth time she had missed such a close range target! While hitting targets on the ground was somewhat easier with Spinners, it became clear she had both a designer's flaw and issues with hitting moving targets while she was in motion as well.

" **Scarlet let's fight web with web!"** Toxin suggested as Scarlet released her webline and was now running along the same wall surface as Fang was. Abandoning his motorcycle below, Robin was closely following behind the two with his grappling hook as Fang switched between buildings in an attempt to lose them. Crawling up atop of one and leaping between rooftops in pursuit, Scarlet opened fire with globs of webbing to try and incapacitate him. Jumping to the next side of a building, leader and teammate continued to chase after him. Only for the spider-mutant to reel around and face both of them directly. Mandibles stretching wide, he sprayed both teens with a purple fluid before Toxin could alert Scarlet of what was to come. While Robin was simply paralyzed from the attack and fell to back to the ground, it had adverse effects on the other.

" **SKREEEE!"** Toxin instantly convulsed wildly upon contact, while Scarlet's body locked up. Traces of the host surfacing beneath the suit as the Symbiote was going haywire from the chemical attack. Scarlet remained attached to the vertical surface as she and Toxin attempted to regain control over themselves.

" **T** ox **in, wh** at's **ha** pp **en** i **n** g **?"** Scarlet's voice was a mixture of normal and the deep tone when in uniform as her mask continuously attempted to reform itself and failing. A haze beginning to form over her mind with the world distorting around the pair.

"That would be my venom affecting you." Fang spoke. Oh great now his voice was sounding worse than normal too, thanks to whatever he hit her with!

" **Veee** nooom? Whe **re?!"** Scarlet slurred confused and turning with a hand atop her head, the other formed in devil horns ready to shoot webs. " **Leav** e us **alon** e already! **T** ox **in do** esn' **t** wan **t to see** you **in the** nurs **ing** ho **oo** ome **eee**!" Scarlet shouted before feeling her head grew heavy and her body began to fall backwards.

"Next time." Fang promised himself while resuming his climb to escape. It was beyond tantalizing to try and leap upon the chance now, but with the rest of the heroes below it was too dangerous. Next time, he would find her alone and she would be his for certain.

"He's...getting...away...have...to...stop...him" Robin stiffly said as his body remain paralyzed in the position when he was zapped.

" **Wh** at he **sai** d." Scarlet responded back as Raven gently sat her down after catching her. A giggle slipping out of her lips in the process as she tried to stand on her own before stumbling and falling flat on her face. " **Ohh** man **wha** t's i **n that stuff**." Scarlet said rolling onto her back with a big stupid grin before her mask reformed.

"No we need to stop him." Raven stated making it clear she was excluding the two affected Titans.

"You two need to chill until that stuff wears off." Cyborg finished.

" **But guyyyyys,"** Scarlet whined flipping onto her feet and stumbling forward like a drunk person. Practically falling into Beast Boy as he struggled to hold her up. " **He's stealing my spider schtick...right Toxin? See Toxin agrees with me!"** Scarlet said, forgetting only she could hear him at the moment.

Needless to say Robin and Scarlet were outvoted.

" **Nooo faaaaaiiiiir."** Scarlet groaned as she and Robin were being carried away by Starfire with the former piggybacking the Tameranean while she carried their leader in her arms . " **Toxin why can't we fly? I wanna fly too. It would be awesome."**

" **What if we are all flying Scarlet? Maybe we are all just sailing through space on this rock we call Earth."** Toxin asked in a calm trance like state as Scarlet had to stifle another giggle. " **Could we also get some chocolate on the way back I feel so hungry all of a sudden."**

Yep that confirmed it, they may not be in the same boat as Robin thanks to alien physiology differences, but Scarlet and Toxin were acting as if they were on drugs.

* * *

-Titan's Tower-

 ***CRACK*  
*CRACK*  
*POP***

 ***CRACK***

"Better?" Starfire asked Robin briefly grunted in discomfort while she held him upside down by his ankles. The stiffness in his body subsiding and becoming limber once more.

"Yeah, thanks!" Robin said finally able to speak without restriction.

"I welcome you. There is little Tamaranean Acupressure cannot solve." Starfire beamed while still keeping him inverted.

" **The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout!"** Scarlet sung while hanging upside down from a web suspended to the ceiling. " **Down came the Scarlet and took herself out!"** She released the web and fell onto the floor in front of Starfire and Robin with a thud.

"I wish there was more I could do to help her." Starfire frowned while watching the other girl giggle in amusement.

"We can still focus on solving our other problem." Despite still being held by his feet, Robin was quick to return to the matter at hand and pull out of his communicator. "Titans, any luck finding our jewel thief?"

"We found something worse." Raven revealed from the other side of the screen while the city distress alarm began to blare throughout the tower. Dropped from Starfire's grip and landing on his feet, the pair hurried to the living room's main screen as the scene played out before them. The other three members of the team standing atop of Murakami Memorial Bridge before a swarm of monstrous oversized mutant moths. Monsters that were capable of chewing through the cables of the bridge to cause it to destabilize.

" **Moooore bugs? We gotta stop them."** Scarlet slurred using the couch for support.

"Don't bother." A new voice spoke up, the screen shifting to another individual. Who was a mothman? Man moth? Scarlet wasn't really sure if the guy was really a mutated moth or a man mutated into a moth. Or if she was just starting to hallucinate now. At the revelation that he possessed a much larger quantity the creatures to unleash on the city. the other two members of the team tensed as he ordered them to listen to his demands.

The Teen Titans surrender. Ok obvious stipulation.

The city will declare him ruler. How cliche.

Robin will take his daughter to her junior prom. Wait what?

"Hi Robbie-Poo!" A new person appeared in her own box on the screen. A girl around the Titans age with long blonde hair and blue eyes. One of which was currently sporting a bruise around the left one with make-up hastily attempted to cover it up.

Wait.

" **You!"** Scarlet suddenly shouted pointing at the screen and cutting all conversations off. " **You're...you're...you're that girl that tried attacking me yesterday."** her attempts to point at the screen were met with folly because of the dizziness in her current state.

"You're the harlot that took my Fang away!" Kitten shouted back to receive a tilt of the head in response. All the while Robin and Starfire silently left the room to discuss the deal offered to them by Killer Moth.

" **A-a-are you cray cray? Look at me and compare that to the company I keep."** Scarlet couldn't help the laughter that followed as her foggy mind was still trying to process the accusation that some guy broke up with his girlfriend over her. Have people not seen how beautiful Starfire is? Or the mysterious vibe and killer legs Raven had? There was no way someone would waste their time with the new girl on the team.

"That will change once Robbie-Poo takes me to the dance! Fang will be so jealous he will forget all about you!" Kitten boastingly declared with a confident smirk.

" **Fang. Fang. Fang."** Scarlet repeated before frowning. **Toxin does that name sound familiar? I feel like it's familiar."** she asked uncaring if the villain and daughter were not aware of whom she was conversing with.

" **Wasn't that...what's his face? The other spider guy?"** Toxin thought as Scarlet's eyes widened in realization before she fell onto the floor laughing. Straight up, pure, unhinged, and unending laughter.

 **Bwhahahahahaha! Him? Of all people?!"** Now Scarlet was kicking her legs up into the air hysterically. " **I think most girls would leave him for Robin! Not the other way around! Oh that's rich! What did he think I would fall for him because he's a spider and I have a spider on my chest?"**

" **We're not even a spider to boot! Only acting like the real Spidey-Man!"** Toxin's own venom induced giggles were echoing throughout his host mind and only made said person's ribs hurt even further from the humor in the situation.

"You think this is funny? He was my everything!" Kitten screeched at the sight of the person responsible for her misery, laughing at her.

" **Does it run in the family?"** Scarlet asked sitting up and pointing at Killer Moth.

"Does what?" Killer Moth inquired in an annoyed tone of voice.

" **Falling for bug people?"** The renewed composure she had broke into more giggles while watching the villain slam his fist into the screen yelling at her to shut up. Slowly but surely though the laughter began to die as air desperately fought for passage into her lungs. Before the situation could escalate the doors opened to announce Robin and Starfire's return.

"CONTAIN THIS BRAT OR I WILL DESTROY THIS CITY NOW WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" Killer Moth screamed in rage, if he could he would reach through the screen and strangle Scarlet. That was if Kitten didn't beat him to the punch as she was seething herself.

"Starfire, take Scarlet back to her room." Robin said dejectedly but calmly as he looked at the father and daughter on the screen.

"As you wish." While Starfire spoke in a monotone voice more appropriate for a robot it was so emotionless. A moment later, she was carrying Scarlet out on her back as Robin was left alone to speak to the villains. As they made their way down the hallway, she revealed to Scarlet the plan Robin had developed in light of the situation. He would agree to take her to the dance, while the others would use her as a lead in finding Killer Moth's lab and stop him from unleashing the swarm.

" **But she isn't that pretty! You should be the one going to the dance with him!"** Scarlet whined pitifully in her drugged state of mind, not even noticing the small blush spreading across her friend's face as they entered the former's room.

"He has no choice, Scarlet. It is as he said, the only way." Starfire sighed as she sat at the foot of the bed after laying the girl down upon it.

" **Awwwwwww this is all that dumb Fang guy's fault!"**

"Who?"

" **Spider head guy who messed me up. He apparently wants to kiss me, while I want to punch him!"** Scarlet explained while punching her first into her hand. " **He dumped the Kit-Kat girl cause he likes me or something silly like that."** she giggled deliriously.

"I see…" Starfire said merely blinking before her head dropped sadly. It truly wasn't fair that Robin was being coerced into taking Kitten to a dance. Especially with the threat of the city's destruction looming over his head if he didn't comply. It angered and confused her at the same someone was doing this to her friend. He didn't deserve this treatment, especially from someone like that.

" **Penny for your thoughts? Maybe Robin could use some backup in case things go bad."** Scarlet suggested from where she laid on the mattress. Something that made Starfire look up before her mind began to process and mull over the idea. Robin always attempted to do things on his own, and it has gotten him into serious trouble in the past. She trusted Robin, more than anyone else, but what if this Kitten did have something planned?

"Perhaps I should…" Starfire said standing up before looking back at Scarlet who was merely waving her off, insisting she go to the dance as well. It truly didn't take much convincing for her to agree to this suggestion, in fact it felt as if was already thinking of it subconsciously.

" **Get moving Cinderella, me and Toxin will be fine."** Scarlet laughed as her arm flopped back down onto her chest. With a determined nod of her head, the Tamaranean flew out of the room to go and find something to wear.

" **How long till we make them hook up?"** Toxin sluggishly asked. Neither host or symbiote were fools, they knew there was an attraction between Robin and Starfire. Heck everyone in the tower was aware of it. Unlike the senior members of the team though, Scarlet and Toxin agreed to make it their mission to see those two in a relationship before they died.

' _Not... soon enough, Little Toxin…... Not soon enough. Ugh it looked so much simpler in anime.'_ Scarlet responded back mentally with a verbal groan as she placed the pillow over her head as the entire room felt as if it was continuously tilting back and forth. ' _How long till this venom wears off?'_

" **Not soon enough Scar...not soon enough…."** Toxin said uncertain on when the poison hampering their bodily and mental functions would be fully purged.

 _'Fine... going...to..sleep.. Sam…'_ Scarlet responded feeling her eyes grow heavy before sleep overtook her.

* * *

-A few hours later, Jump City Bay-

Fang watched through a pair of binoculars as Starfire flew away from Titan's Tower. The hour before that, the Boy Wonder left on his motorcycle. If his math was right, this meant _she_ was in the tower all alone now. He had been planning to break into it for over a month now. Ever since that first fateful meeting with Scarlet during the bank robbery he couldn't get his mind off her. It was curiosity that was developing into obsession. Despite her being the one responsible for the concussion he suffered while being arrested, he didn't hate her. No in fact his mind continued to think about her. He _wanted her._

Freed from the shackles of his relationship with Kitten. He was finally free to pursue his plan. Now with a window of opportunity, and an idea of the difference in their abilities, he could take her. He would kidnap Scarlet and make her love him. With her, they could be unstoppable together. The possibilities opening up, made his excitement grow as his small boat beached on the island which Titan's Tower stood. Using the tech he purchased from highly questionable sources, he bypassed the security systems and managed to sneak his way inside.

Creeping down the hallways, his red eyes hungrily looked for his prey. The duffle bag he carried upon his shoulder held all he needed to restrain Scarlet as his venom seemed to be incapable of paralyzing her like a normal human. Once he had her would take her back to his hideout and keep her there until his transport out of the city was ready. He wouldn't be foolish enough to stay and risk the Titans finding him. By the time they found his lair, him and his prize would be in Coast City.

Finally he came to a halt at the door with Scarlet's name on it. As it slid open to reveal the dimly lit interior inside, Fang internally grinned at the sight of the girl laying on her bed. The venom had to still be affecting her if she went to sleep in her costume. This was it, he would capture and take her away. The moment was at hand and he was going to take it as he leaned over her bed and reached out to her...

 _ **!Spider-Sense! *Toxin***_

" **Stranger danger!"** Before Fang could register what happened he was sent flying into the wall from a swift punch to the face. Apparently Scarlet was not a deep sleeper as it first seemed. " **I-Its you!"** She managed to exclaim while attempting to point at the mutant against her bedroom wall.

" **Let's beat him up!"** Toxin suggested with a giddy laugh as Scarlet attempted to climb out of bed but fell onto the floor instead.

" **Good idea!"** Scarlet said manifesting a blunt Spinner and throwing it from her spot on the floor straight towards a wide eyed Fang who barely managed to dodge. " **I'm gonna kill you spider boy! You got me into this mess you Men in Black villain reject!"** she snapped/slurred using her bed for support to hold herself up.

"That's not way to talk to your new boyfriend." Fang quipped back while pulling out a net launching rifle from his duffle bag.

" **Boyfriend? Why the hell are you-"** Scarlet was cut off as the net wrapped around her and began to electrocute her. Yelling in pain, spikes erupted from multiple points on her suit and shredded the net to pieces. " **First the venom now you're trying to shock me to death?! That's it. Come here lover boy.** " she declared stumbling towards him

Fang stared dumbfoundedly as he looked down at the depleted weapon before dropping it to the ground and reaching into his bag of tricks yet again. Ok he had nothing that could produce a strong enough electric shock. Maybe that strength suppression collar?

" **Give me that!"** Scarlet said stretching her hand out to fire a web at the bag. Well that was the plan at least. Instead a massive tentacle fired out of her hand and all but engulfed Fang and smashed him through the wall. " **WHOA!"** Host and Symbiote exclaimed in equal shock as the tentacle reeled back and dissipated to reveal the duffle bag in her hand.

" **Toxin when could we do that?!"** Scarlet shouted in wide eyed amazement through the fog hampering her mind. Vaguely recalling Venom doing something similar from one of his memories.

" **I don't know but that is so cool! I wanna do it again!"** Toxin declared with a mad laugh as they could hear Fang practically sprinting down the halls now. " **Quick follow that car!"**

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Fang was panicking as he moved down the halls of the tower in a hurry. This was bad, he had to get out of here. Apparently the really pretty girl was a lot stronger and had stranger powers than he thought. Ok no problem, just need to rethink the strategy and then he could-

" **OH YEAH!"** Next thing Fang would be aware of was Scarlet smashing through the wall next to him and tackling him into the ground. " **First, you break up with that annoying Kitten brat!"** she shouted webbing up his face to avoid another attempt of his venom being used. " **Then you drug me!"** she had him by his jacket and slung him hard enough he sailed down the hall and then proceeded to fall down the stairwell. Bouncing against the railings like a rock falling down a well before reaching the bottom.

It now dawned on Fang that perhaps this young woman showed some level of restraint when she utilized her abilities. Restraint that was probably lost as she was too intoxicated to even care in her frustrations towards him. Her blows felt harder than before and instead of just launching webbing, she somehow shifted the entirety of her arm to hit him. If his life wasn't in danger, his spider side would note how much hotter she seemed now.

" **Now your trying to make me your love slave!"** Fang wasn't even able to crawl to his feet by the time Scarlet landed at the bottom of the stairs screaming at him. " **Worst of all?! You are responsible for ruining mine and Toxin's evil plans to hook up two of our teammates destined for each other!"** Fang would be questioning who Toxin was if he wasn't more horrified by the fanged mouth that formed on her mask as she spoke and the claws emerging from her hands as she drew near. " **Come here...you got us into this, now you're going to help me fix this mess."**

* * *

-Later That Evening, Yacht hosting the junior prom-

Robin was miserable.

There was no other way to describe how the Boy Wonder felt while being forced to dance with the daughter of the criminal mastermind the others were searching for. He was shocked and grateful by the arrival of Starfire dressed for the dance. However the more this 'date' with Kitten progressed the more he was certain Star was about to commit murder. He didn't know which was worse at this point, and was almost wishing Slade would suddenly attack him instead.

At least the brief moment he was able to contact the rest of team had given him the relief. They had found the hidden lair of Killer Moth which means he could finally put an end to this charade.

"Kiss me." Kitten ordered with a dark smile while leaning in closer.

"Sorry. I don't like you that way. Matter of fact, I just don't like you." Robin said with a grin of his own as he watched the outrage blossom on the blonde's face.

"WHAT?!" Kitten screamed in outrage as Robin pulled away from her with his communicator still in hand.

"Killer Moth's being taken down as we speak. We're done here." Robin said proudly while flipping his communicator shut and sticking it back into his jacket pocket.

"No, we are not! Daddy's not calling the shots tonight, Robbie-poo. I am!" Kitten declared revealing a simple detonator with her thumb hovering over the button on top. "And unless you want me to let those nasty moths out for a late-night snack...you better pucker up!"

" **THEN OPEN WIDE!"** A new voice declared as Kitten had little time to look up at the sight of a beaten and bruised Fang was flying towards, and landing on top of her. The detonator Kitten once held falling out of her hand and sent rolling away. " **Mission accomplished!"**

"Scarlet?!" Both Robin and Starfire said in shock at their teammate who stood atop the roof of the ship with her whole body slunken over and swaying unsteadily.

"Scarlet! What are you doing?" Robin demanded in disbelief at her as she stumbled to the edge of the roof while pointing at the downed form of Fang.

" **That's her boyfriend! He tried to- he tr-"** Whatever else Scarlet was going to say died as she accidentally walked off the side and fell face first through one of the tables set up on the ship's deck for the prom. The spider venom finally running its course and knocking Scarlet out for good as she laid there unresponsive.

"Fang! You left me for that?!" Kitten snarled forcing the mutant off her while she screamed at him. "I gave you my heart and you threw it away for her!" she continued while pointing a trembling finger at the downed Titan.

"I know…" Fang admitted in too much pain to try and stand. "I...I made a terrible mistake." he struggled to confess, making his angry ex take pause but still fume at him as he continued to speak. "The spider half of me...it went nuts after the first time I saw her. It's like nothing I ever felt before. I got obsessed with the wrong girl, she's nothing but a monster and a psycho!" he said as the last hour of his evening had been nothing but traumatizing after his attempted kidnapping had turned into him being assaulted and manhandled.

"Serves you right!" Kitten screeched, eyes filled with scorned fury as she pointed at his prone figure in rage. "You left me just because she's a bug too?! I wasn't enough for you?! You're no better than daddy!" she declared making Fang roll his eyes before wincing slightly as another surge of pain shot through his body.

"Like you're the shining example of girlfriend material! All you ever do is talk about yourself and how awful your old man is!" Fang snapped as his mandibles were producing a clicking noise to signify his own rising temper. "Hell, even when he was patching me up you were screeching like a harpy over some girl and her family going on vacation! I would have loved to take you but look at me! I'M HALF SPIDER! I would love to do all the normal relationship stuff with you, but I can't! It's why I keep robbing places, so I can give you everything else you wanted!" he shouted back at her while trying to force himself into a sitting position. Now matching her glare with all six of his red eyes

Both of which were unaware as Starfire flew behind them and lifted the unconscious Scarlet away from harm quietly.

"And I didn't care you dummy! I just wanted you to pay attention to me!" Water started to well up in her eyes and her lip started to tremble. "I didn't want you to be like daddy! Nothing but evil schemes! Never wanting to spend time with me! I just wanted someone who cared!" her voice began to break as the tears finally began to fall, her makeup smearing as her shoulders trembled. "This whole city is filled with nothing but awful, awful, AWFUL SELFISH JERKS!" she said dropping to her knees and covering her face with her hands as she continued to sob.

While this argument between former lovers erupted, Robin took the opportunity to retrieve the discarded detonator. However as the two continued their verbal quarrel, it was beginning to paint a new image of the two that started this entire mess. At first glance Kitten seemed like a typical spoiled brat, who simply wanted Robin for the evening like another possession but...was that truly the case now? Was it just to make someone else jealous out of spite or out of need to see if someone really cared for her?

"Robin what should we do?" Starfire questioned in a whisper as she returned to his side. Out of all the outcomes she had expected to occur this night. Seeing what she initially perceived as the embodiment of evil, now in tears was not one of them.

"Fang committed multiple robberies and is a known felon. Only he goes to jail that's all." Robin said without breaking eye contact from the scene. Yes, Kitten nearly threatened to overrun the city with Killer Moth's monsters but could he really make the call to arrest her now? In Gotham many infamous super villains were once ordinary people driven to crime because of reasons beyond their control. However this girl didn't get the chance to pull the trigger, and in his eyes maybe that unexpected intervention was what stopped her from going down that path. With the father and lover locked away, maybe it would ensure Kitten could become something better...

* * *

-Later that evening-

"So no second date?" Cyborg joked as he stood with the other Titans atop the deck of the ship -excluding Scarlet- while Fang was loaded into the back of the prisoner transport with Killer Moth. "Still can't believe that guy worked his way past my security so easily. That tech he used didn't match anything I know that's on the market." he added in disbelief.

"Maybe, want to include a few more bug zappers in the system?" Raven suggested in dry humor making the larger man chuckle at the notion of hanging some around their tower just for people like Fang.

"Hey where's Scarlet at?" Beast Boy asked while cradling one of the moth larvae in his arms like a newborn baby. Already smitten by how adorable the creature was and dead set on keeping him despite the protest of the others.

"I moved her over…" Starfire began while pointing to the food table where Scarlet SHOULD have been. Where once a delicious assortment of snacks and a large bowl of fruit punch sat, now every scrap of food was gone and the bowl was tipped over leaving a trail of small puddles behind. "...there"

"Guess we better go find her before she raids an unsuspecting candy store." Raven sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. Already imagining Scarlet and Toxin were probably underneath a giant pile of wrappers singing 'The Candy Man'. The absurdity of the image certainly matched the pair's behavior at the moment.

"Let's follow the punch, she probably didn't get far." Beast Boy suggested as the small puddles lead into the yacht's interior.

"Hey Star?" Robin said making her take pause as she was about to follow the others inside. "Thank you for coming," He said with a sincere smile. Something that made Starfire's stomach do flips as a warmth began to spread in her chest. Seeing her friend smile at him in gratitude to her was officially the best thing to happen today.

"AND NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" Instantly they both tensed up as spotlights rained down on the deck of the ship. Both Tamaranean and Boy Wonder stood back to back ready for a fight as the male announcer continued. "THE KING AND QUEEN OF THIS YEAR'S PROM ARE….ROBIN AND STARFIRE!" Battle readiness turned to astonishment as a new slow beat song began to fill the atmosphere. The newly declared king and queen turned to each other for a moment to register what just happened and then…

"Well maybe I could stand one more dance." Robin said taking her hands with his own and leading her to the center of the deck as a sole spotlight shined down on them. .

In an instant THIS was now officially best thing to happen today.

Yet neither of them were aware that the actual DJ and Host for the prom were currently providing the police with their statements on what transpired.

-Yacht's Bridge-

" **Mission...accomplished…"** Scarlet sleep talked to herself in content before it was replaced with soft snoring.

Arriving at the command center of the ship, the rest of the Teen Titans would find a familiar red and black figure currently laying against the controls to the ship. Despite being fast asleep, they could easily tell it was her doing as to why their two teammates were currently engaged in a couples dance down below on the deck.

"Should we wake her up?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Nahh man let her sleep. Let's just get her back to the tower." Cyborg said picking Scarlet up bridal style as she mumbled in her sleep. The lenses of her mask closed shut indicating she was still out like a light despite being moved.

* * *

-?-

"Sir?" The woman said approaching the Director with a computer tablet in hand.

"What is it?" He inquired flicking a button on the remote held by his side to change the myriad of screens to different footage occurring throughout the world.

"Our operatives in Jump City has just reported in. It seems the criminal known only as Fang took the bait we laid out." She said adjusting her glasses. "He infiltrated Titans Tower, last night utilizing the hacking software we distributed throughout the black market dealers in the area."

"Oh? How curious, I wasn't anticipating he would be the one to leap at the opportunity. Do we know why?" The director noted, as he had entirely expected other villains to take the chance of attacking the Teen Titans by surprise in their own home.

"No sir, however shortly after his entrance we were able to retrieve this footage less than an hour later." The woman said tapping the screen to her tablet and bringing up the recording of Scarlet swinging by a nearby bank's security camera...while dragging Fang by one of his legs behind her.

"Well this only further confirms who I believed was the superior spider in Jump City at least." The director said with a shake of his head at the sight before him. "Speaking of, what is the current status of Project Other?" he inquired.

"We acquired the girl's blood samples the police department took from her before the subject known as Venom assaulted the precinct Our scientists have detected a possible variance of the creature's cells within, but…"

"The foreign cells entangled with her own blood cells was not mature enough to provide anything valuable to us at the time it was drawn." The Director correctly deduced before sighing and dropping his gaze to the floor. "Any attempts at retrieving a fresh sample will draw too much attention to our operations. If we try to capture her and study her suit directly it could cause disastrous results as we still don't know the full extent of her abilities and making containment difficult. With our hacking software attempt wasted by a low level thief instead of a more powerful enemy, we have gathered little intel on the Teen lost a possible chance to send a team of medics under our payroll to collect DNA samples of the girl." He said, thinking the current situation out loud while his assistant merely remained silent. "This is a serious delay we cannot afford at this time." He said with annoyance in his tone.

"Sir, if I may. There may be an alternate means to continue Project Other suggested by the leader of the project." she said stepping forward and presenting her tablet to him after bringing up the alternative solution, emailed to her. Something that made him quirk a brow in curiosity before a smile formed.

"Have him proceed at once." The Director ordered before turning back to the screens as the woman began to turn and head towards the exist. "Has there still been no word on Subject Carnage? I would imagine he's getting anxious after being quiet for so long." he questioned making her turn back and shake her head.

"None sir, with no positive ID of his human appearance we aren't even certain he's still in Jump City." The woman explained as the Director hummed in thought.

"He's there. Both creatures are determined to go after the girl.. He couldn't have given up so easily." he said crossing his arms in thought. "Regardless, begin the alternative route with Project Other. I'll inform the Chairwoman of the change in plans." he declared.

* * *

-Elsewhere-

" **GAH!"** On the edge of Jump City in a rundown motel, Cletus Kassady howled out in Carnage's voice as he gripped the bathroom sink in support. "I thought you said this only happens once!" Cletus hissed, looking up in the mirror to see the reflection his symbiote instead of his own.

" **It's not happening again, that's impossible!"** Carnage snapped back before wincing in pain and baring his fangs. " **The pains didn't last this long last time. Something's wrong with us, I can feel it."**

"I blame this world, interdimensional travel sucks more than comics hype it up to be." Cletus dryly noted resisting the urge to throw up the contents of his stomach. "We can't kill the girl or junior like this..." he groaned falling to the floor while gripping his stomach.

" **Not when we ain't getting better. Argh! The one time I wish that know-it-all prick Octavius was here to schedule an appointment!"** Carnage said continuing to vent his frustrations while Cletus slowly made his way to the main room where the TV was currently playing the news. The main headline pertaining to Killer Moth, a scientist who conducted numerous genetic experiments now in police custody…

"Now, old buddy old pal of mine. **There are other options."** Cletus said with a grin as half of his face was now Carnage's.

* * *

 **Dead: The adventure continues...almost a year after the last update. I cannot tell you how surprisingly frustrating it has been to write this chapter. I had to scrap several initial attempts and recycle bits before I got something I felt comfortable with presenting.**

 **Truly wish I could give you some legitimate reason as to why this story has had such a lengthy delay, but when it comes down to it. I just had a hard time deciding on how to tackle this, more than I thought I would. I kept changing my mind, because I felt like none of it would properly mesh.**

 **If your curious about Jinx, she is currently busy with real life affairs and has also started streaming over on Twitch. If you get a chance you should check out her channel under the username MinxyJinx. She's currently on hiatus by the time this chapter is up, but check out her archived content!**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **Guest: Mae Whitman is not a bad choice for Scarlet's VA! In a past life Scarlet was actually Katara.**

 **Colonel-Sheep-29: Yup, I don't ever see anything that shows Jason surviving against the Joker so, Jinx and I thought it would be fun to explore somewhere down the road.**

 **SPeCTeR-ll7: Funny you mention the situation pertaining to Toxin being able to heal Ace. That was something Jinx and I looked over before we wrote that scene. Ace's illness stemmed directly from the strain put on her by her powers. Toxin could in theory halt that, like how Venom only halted Eddie Brock's cancer in the comics. However it would only be a temporary fix as long as Ace was his host. That's if Toxin's already fragile mentality didn't make her brain worse. If this was Anti-Venom, it would be an entirely different story. Greatly appreciate you noticing that!**

 **OMAC001: They are cooking up something that's for sure! Something that will really push Scarlet and Toxin to their limits.**

 **Luna Lillyth: Allyson Stoner is also a great choice for her voice actress. Especially now that she's going to be doing Kairi in Kingdom Hearts III, I'll want to see if Xion or Kairi will sound closer to what I envision Scarlet sounding like.**

 **Cy Man: We already talked a bit outside of this, but truly do appreciate your opinion on the story. It always disappointed me how much potential Toxin had for greatness but was easily cast aside. In truth I blame the Toxin miniseries and its poor writing for him being shafted as he was. Not to mention the whole bonding him to Eddie Brock in the Agent Venom comics was kind of a lame idea just to keep Brock relevant until he became Venom again. Kinda wish Toxin was paired with Andrea Benton (Mania) instead. Would have made an awesome narrative of Flash trying to teach them how to be a hero, while trying to keep Venom on a tighter leash so doesn't try to murder Toxin.**

* * *

 **Dead: Welp that wraps everything up for this chapter! Please Follow/Favorite/Review. Feedback is openly welcomed in this story! Until next time!**


End file.
